Stubborn
by Sliverloc303
Summary: Typical! First you're failing math now you're failing to excist. All because your parents are the two most stubborn people on the planet. Never send an adult to do a kid's job.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Since Clark and Lois are taking so long to get together, thought that there should be someone who feels just as frustrated as us**** Clois fans. Please tell me if I should continue this story.**

Taylor slowly opened her eyes and blinked as the bright light shone right on them.

"T? T, are you ok? Can you hear me?" a voice said.

Taylor sat up slowly and looked around at the loft. She was on the couch and the boy was sitting on the table in front of her.

She looked at his worried face. "Crap I passed out again, didn't I?"

The boy nodded his head sadly.

Taylor sighed.

She had been doing that a lot lately.

She didn't have a clue why. Everything would be fine and then suddenly she would get dizzy and SMACK! Hello headache. The only person that knew about them was him, the guy sitting right in front of her.

"I thought I was standing over there," she said, pointing to the other end of the loft.

The boy nodded. "You where. I put you on the couch."

Taylor grinned at him. "Thanks Junior. It's nice to see there's a gentleman inside you somewhere."

There was a gust of wind and both of them turned to see Bart Allen standing in the loft. "There you two are. The party's about to start."

Taylor smiled but when she stood up she was hit with another wave of dizziness and had to sit down again.

Bart frowned and said, "Are you ok, Taylor?"

Taylor nodded wordlessly.

Then he looked at the boy. "Bart Allen Junior! What did you do to this girl?"

Bart Junior put his hands up in defence. "For the last time I don't still hurt her because it's funny. I stopped doing that when we were seven…plus that's when her super strength kicked in."

Taylor smiled and the two of them. "I'm fine Uncle Bart. I just haven't eaten in a while that's all."

Bart Senior replied, "Then you should get something to eat now. There's plenty of food outside at the barbecue. And try not to eat the entire dessert tray BJ. "

He messed up his son's hair playfully and then super sped downstairs and out of the barn.

Taylor stood up slowly and before she could take a step, Bart Junior was by her side.

He took her arm and placed it around his neck. He put his arm around her waist and with her leaning on him they walked downstairs and out of the loft.

They stopped at the doorway of the barn and Taylor smiled her thanks to him.

He let go of her and she stood on her own feet. "I'm ok," she said, "the feeling's passed."

Then she looked out at the sight before her.

The Kent house looked as beautiful ever in the warm summer sun. In front of the house was a line of tables piled high with food and drink. People were running around, mostly kids.

Taylor and BJ smiled at their family. Neither of them were blood related to half of the people there but it didn't matter they were still family.

"Alright quiz time!" BJ said.

Taylor groaned.

"Come on! It's just to make sure. Who knows how those feinting spells affect you."

They went through this every time and every time Taylor got it right.

"You just do this to annoy me don't you?" she asked him.

He smiled cheekily at her and began, "Name all the members of our weird yet pretty cool family."

Taylor sighed and said, "You're Bart Allen Junior. You're parents are Bart and Clare Allen. You're the oldest at fifteen and you have twin little sisters, Lily and Jenny who are both ten."

"There's Uncle AC who is married to Aunt Dinah. They have one daughter, Natalie, who is seven."

"Uncle Oliver is married to Aunt Kara and they have two kids, Kyle, aged seventeen and Penny, aged fourteen."

"Then there's Uncle Victor and he's married to Aunt Kelly. They have one son, Leo, who's twelve."

"And of course there's Aunt Chloe and Uncle Jimmy and their four kids, Rachael aged seventeen, Paul aged thirteen, Cathy aged eleven and Katie aged nine."

Taylor sighed and looked over at the house.

She smiled and said, "Finally there are my parents, Clark Kent and Lois Kent, although she always puts her maiden name Lane on her articles. They have three children. Me aged fifteen, Maratha aged eleven and Johnny aged eight."

BJ nodded with approval. "When are you going to tell your parents about the feinting?"

Taylor grinned. "Well I was thinking of ignoring it and hoping it goes away."

BJ shook his head. "Think about it T. If it affects you then it could affect all of us. And don't say it's probably hidden Kryptonite because I've checked everywhere every time you've passed out."

"Just let me deal with this alright? I'll think of something, Junior."

BJ groaned. "I get it, alright! You're the kid with the most power here. I found that out when you threw me across three fields when we were eight."

Taylor frowned. "You deserved it! You pulled my hair!"

BJ sighed. "What I'm saying is…I get that when it comes to super powers you feel responsible. You take on any problems and difficulties that any of us have with our powers. You're always that strong one, and not just in the Kryptonian sense. But you have to let us help you too."

Taylor sighed. He was right, even though she'd never admit it.

"I don't think that now is that right time for this conversation. Let's just go and have fun, alright?"

With that she walked out to the tables. BJ followed her and they both sat down at the table.

**-Later-**

Clark sat in his chair with his wife sitting on his lap. He had his arm around Lois's waist and she had her head resting on his shoulder.

All the parents were sitting and watching their kids playing. Of course to make it fair, they weren't aloud use their powers.

They were playing football and BJ and Taylor were captains on either team.

Clark smiled as Kyle looked over at Taylor for instructions.

In their normal lives, when it came to school and ordinary kid's stuff, the older children took charge.

But as soon as they stepped foot on the Kent farm or when it came super powers, Taylor and BJ were the top dogs.

BJ was even faster then his dad and even cheekier. He looked exactly like Bart Allen Senior.

Taylor was the first of their children to get all her powers and was the most experience with them.

Taylor also had a lot more control of her powers then Kyle and Penny.

Clark had always had stronger powers than Kara. They realized it was because she was stuck in the Phantom Zone for so long. It stunted her powers because she hadn't used them for so long.

After Clark learned to fly-with Lois's help- his powers advanced to surpass hers.

Because of that Kyle and Penny's powers weren't as strong as Taylor's.

Maratha and Johnny idolised their sister (although they would completely deny it) and couldn't wait to be as powerful as her.

But that was going to take a while, if it happened at all.

Clark shook his head.

He remembered when Lois told him she was pregnant with Taylor. He was overjoyed and the happiness practically spilled out of him.

They discovered after having her that half Kryptonian children grew into their powers.

Of course half way though the pregnancy Clark got a thought. Kryptonian powers and his and Lois's DNA. Now that would produce one hell of a kid.

And it did. Taylor had her dad's hair colour with her mom's hazel eyes. She had Lois's sharp tongue and sarcasm too.

Maratha was the calm one in the family. Taylor said she was like a forty year old in an eleven year old body. Maratha was very much like her mom in looks but she would sometimes get this look on her face when she was confused that just screamed Clark.

Johnny was a mini Clark. In looks and mostly in personality. But he had an adventures streak that he must have got from Lois's side of the family.

The parents watched as BJ tackled Taylor to the ground.

"Oh…she's going to get him for that later," Oliver said.

Clark nodded as he watched BJ take both of Taylor's hands and pull her up.

"I don't know how you can be so cool about this Clark," Victor said.

Clark frowned and asked, "Cool about what?"

Victor looked at him. "Oh come on Clark don't you see it?"

Clark just frowned again.

Lois smiled and said, "I see it."

Clark looked around at them. "See what? What is it? I don't get it!!!"

"Oh calm down Clark and watch," Lois said.

He did watch as did they all.

BJ talked to Taylor and she grinned at him.

The ball had bounced away so they both raced at super speed to get it. BJ grabbed it first and Taylor nearly crashed into him.

They both walked back to the group and right before the teams spilt to start the game again; BJ threw the ball to Taylor and grinned at her. She turned around and bit her lip to stop a smile coming. BJ walked backwards as long as he could, just looking at her before turning back to his team.

Clark groaned. "Crap. They like each other."

"I think it went past like a long time ago," Oliver said.

"You don't think they're dating do you?" Clark asked.

Lois shook her head. "No I think they don't even know they like each other. It's just normal for them to act that way around each other."

"How much do you think they like each other?" Clark asked.

"Well let's see. He calls her T which no one else does and she calls him Junior, which no one else does. Know anyone like that, Smallville?"

Clark groaned again. "No offence Bart, BJ's a great kid. It's just…she's my little girl."

Bart nodded and replied, "I know Clark. Tay's always been our little girl as well. The kids have all grown up together and think of each other as brothers and sisters."

"Oh I don't think that BJ sees Taylor as a little girl or as a sister anymore," Chloe said.

"And I doubt Taylor sees BJ as a brother," Jimmy put in.

"Thank you!" Clark said sarcastically.

Lois laughed and Clark couldn't help but smile. Her laugh always had that affect on him.

"Guys what's going on over there?" AC asked.

All of them looked back over at the kids. Taylor was standing still in the middle of the 'playing field.'

Suddenly she started to sway and she started to fall. Just before she hit the ground, BJ super sped over and caught her.

Clark super sped over there himself and took Taylor from BJ. Lois came up and they looked at their daughter.

"Taylor! Taylor!" Clark called.

Everyone gathered around.

"She was dizzy a few hours. She said it was because she hadn't eaten," Bart said.

BJ knelt there staring at her. "She's been passing out…" he said quietly.

Lois looked at him. "What!?!" she asked.

"She's been passing out…sometimes twice a day. She didn't want to worry anyone and seem…weak," BJ said.

"We need to get her inside!" Lois said.

Clark picked Taylor up and with Lois right behind him, they walked into the house.

**-The Fortress-**

Taylor shivered from the cold.

She opened her eyes and sat up. She was in the fortress. She had been there before to visit her Jor-El.

"Taylor, how are you feeling?" Jor-El's voice spoke.

"I'm ok. Do you know why I keep feinting?" she asked.

"Yes. It is because you are failing to exist."

Taylor frowned. "Great first I'm failing math now I'm failing to exist. Why am I failing?"

"Because you mother and father are struggling to be together."

Taylor frowned and said, "Oh come on, I know Mom said that she and Dad refused to embrace their feelings for each other at first but they can't be THAT stubborn…oh, wait no…never mind."

"Only you can help them. I'm sending you back. Back to the year when your mother and father first realized they were in love with each other. You must get them to be together before you and your brother and sister are gone completely."

Taylor sighed.

She had heard many stories from her mom and dad about the weird adventures they had had.

Now it looks like she was having one of her own.

She stood up and grinned. "Bring it on, Grandpa."

**-Smallville, 2009-**

There was a flash of light and Taylor shook her head from the dizziness.

She got her balance back and looked around.

She was defiantly in the barn…but since when was the barn decorated so extravagantly.

There were streamers and decorations everywhere…and why was there a full length mirror in the loft?

She turned around and gasped.

She was standing to the side of a row of chairs. The chairs were all filled and everyone was watching the romantic sight in front of them.

Taylor followed everyone's gaze.

There stood Chloe and Jimmy all decked out in their wedding clothes.

Clark stood beside Jimmy while Lois stood beside Chloe.

They looked different and…younger.

Everyone had they're eyes glued to the happy couple. Everyone except two people.

Taylor noticed that her mom and dad would steal glances at the other person when they thought they weren't looking.

Lois looked amazing in her bridesmaid's dress and Clark looked incredible in his tux.

A small smile played on Taylor's lips. They looked at each other the same way they did her time.

Then she really took in where she was.

She was back in time.

Sent to make sure her parents got together.

But this wasn't only about her and her family. This also concerned the rest of the world.

Lane and Kent.

The city knew them as the two of the best reporters in the business. They were always partners; they refused to work with anyone else and who in their right mind would tear them apart.

The world knew him as a hero, a man who had saved countless lives, a symbol of hope and justice.

But only the family knew that Lois Lane helped Clark Kent to become that hero.

Taylor wasn't just there to save a family; she was there to save a legend.

This was going to be one hell of a battle.

Taylor's persuasion ability verses her parents' stubbornness.

The young girl smirked and said sarcastically, "This is going to be fun."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except the OCs.

**Just like my One Tree Hill story I w****rote this chapter and the previous one while o holidays so that's why they are out so quickly.**

Taylor quietly walked out of the barn.

Although there were many people at the wedding, Taylor knew that they probably all knew each other.

That's what happens when you live in a small town; everyone knows everybody else.

Someone would see her and ask questions.

Plus how was she going to explain her outfit. She was wearing blue converse, denim shorts and a red tank top. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail and she had her fingerless gloves on.

Definitely not something you'd wear to a wedding.

As Taylor walked out in the open air she stopped and looked over at the house.

It was a little different.

Of course there were all the decorations but it was like the place was missing something.

Her skateboard wasn't leaning against one of the porch chairs. Maratha's bike wasn't sitting near the fence. Johnny's roller blades weren't lying in the middle of the porch.

Well maybe that was a good thing since Lois tripped over them nearly every morning on her way out to work and she swore so loud, you could hear her in Metropolis.

Still, the house looked empty.

Maybe she could just take a look inside...

Before she could make a move Taylor heard a bark from her right.

She turned and a smile came over her face. "Shelby!" she said excitably.

She bent down to pet her family dog. She hadn't seen him since she was eight.

Shelby had passed away and after the initial shock they had got a new dog named Shelby 2. I know, not original but Maratha picked it and she was only four at the time.

But for some reason, unknown to Taylor, Lois sometimes referred to him as 'Clarkie.'

"Man I'm I confused. First my invisible grandfather tells me to go back in time and now I'm here in…you don't happen to know the year do you Shelby?"

The dog just turned his head to the side to look at her.

"Ok so it's Aunt Chloe and Uncle Jimmy's wedding day so it must be…2009. Well at least that clears one thing up."

Taylor sat down beside Shelby and said, "Well now's not the time to run in there and say, "Hey I'm your daughter from the future!" so I might as well wait until things quiet down."

And that's just what she did.

It gave her time to think her plan through. It seems simple enough.

Get her parents together. No problem.

I mean her parents can't be that blind so not to see their love for each other.

"This should be easy Shelby. All they have to do is admit their feelings for each other. Mom and Dad can't be that stubborn, can they?"

A second passed and then Taylor put her head in her hands. "We're doomed!" she said.

"Are you alright?" a familiar voice asked.

Taylor looked up and saw Oliver staring at her with a worried face.

"Who, me? Ya I'm fine."

Oliver nodded and asked, "Which side of the family are you from? Bide or groom?"

"Bride. I'm a distant cousin. Really…really…distant."

"Oh well the dancing is about to start so do you want to come into the barn?" Oliver asked.

Taylor nodded and followed him into the barn that had been suddenly turned into a perfect place to dance.

Oliver began to talk to a man that Taylor recognised as Chloe's uncle.

Taylor used this distraction to sneak away to find her parents.

She stood to the side and watched as the lights dimmed and a slow song started to play.

She spotted Clark and Lois standing near the steps to the loft.

"Better give these well heeled puppies a rest," Taylor heard her say as Lois started to walk off.

"Don't just let her walk off, you idiot!" Taylor whispered.

The man next to her frowned at Taylor.

"Oh not you! Defiantly not you!" Taylor said to him.

She turned back and saw that Clark had grabbed Lois's hand and they were now dancing.

Taylor couldn't help but laugh a little.

They looked so awkward around each other. It was kind of funny.

But funny wasn't going to help her family.

She bit her lip and looked around her.

"Hey I think that guy over there wants you" she said to a couple standing near her.

They looked over to where she was pointing and they walked past Lois and Clark.

Just as Taylor hoped the man bumped into Lois sending her into Clark.

Taylor watched as they looked at each other.

It was a look she had seen many times before. It was the look that said love and devotion. It was a look that her parents gave each other everyday.

Lois and Clark got closer and closer…

"Oh my God! ...Lana!" Chloe yelled.

Taylor let her arms fall in defeat as Clark pulled away to look at the women who just walked in.

Lois looked at him sadly and walked away.

Taylor frowned as this Lana women stared at her dad.

"Who's the whore?!?" Taylor asked.

The same man turned to her frowning.

"Once again…not you!" Taylor said to him.

As she looked between her dad and Lana Taylor felt like she was going to throw up.

No one is aloud to look at her dad like except her mom. And that woman was defiantly not her mom.

She turned on her heel and walked out of the barn.

She walked back to Shelby and put her index finger a millimetre away from her thumb and said, "This close…this freakin' close!"

With that she punched the thick wooden beam that Shelby was tied to.

The beam broke in half and crashed to the ground.

"I've really got to watch my super strength," Taylor sighed.

Then Taylor heard a buzzing noise. Her super hearing was kicking in.

She focused in on the sound and she heard the end of a conversation between to people she knew.

"For once I thought someone needed me," Lois said.

"I'm sure he needs you Lois," Oliver replied.

Taylor knew they were talking about her dad.

"That's sweet but how can you know that," Lois said.

"Because I know Clark," Oliver assured her.

Taylor stopped listening and sat down on the ground.

Shelby came over and put his head in her lap.

Taylor stroked his ears and let a tear fall down her cheek.

"He's not the only one that needs you Mom," she whispered.

The next minute, a loud crashing sound came from the barn.

Taylor turned to see people running and screaming.

Taylor ran in the opposite direction, towards the barn. She stood there and saw her father fighting a monster.

A monster that Taylor knew only too well.

_Flashback. _

_Four year old Taylor sat in the kitche__n, at the island. _

_Her legs were too short to reach the ground so she swung them back and__ forth as she sat on the stool. _

_Lois stood at the island also, making a sandwich for her daughter. "Do you want anything else, __Super girl?" _

_Taylor shook her head quickly__, her eyes wide. "No, Mommy. The sandwich is fine. Just don't cook."_

_Lois frowned. "What do you mean? I can cook!" _

"_Mommy you can't even make toast." _

_Lois opened her mouth but closed it again as a smile came over her face. She ruffled her daughter's hair. "You are way to much like me." _

_Taylor smiled and took a bite out of her sandwich. _

_The TV was on in the living room and Lois was listening to it as she__ started cleaned up. _

"_Breaking news! There has just been a disturbance in uptown Metroalis. Superman and Doomsday have been sighted in what witnesses described as '__an ultimate battle. I am afraid to report the bed news." _

_Lois dropped the knife onto the counter. _

_She slowly walked into the archway that connected the kitchen to the living room. _

_A silence came over the house as mother and daughter froze. _

_Lois looked at the TV screen. _

_The anchorwoman was practically in tears. _

"_I am sorry to inform you that…that Superman is…is dead. He's dead." _

_Lois's legs came out from under her and she collapsed onto floor, he eyes glued to the screen. _

"_Mommy?" Taylor said. _

_Lois didn't reply. _

_Taylor climbed off the stool and walked towards her mom. "Mommy, what's wrong?" _

_Lois looked at Taylor, tears pouring from her eyes. _

"_Did someone hurt Daddy?" Taylor asked. _

_Lois let out a sob and took her daughter in her arms. _

_She ge__ntly rocked them back and forth, sobbing. _

_**-Later-**_

_Lois had let Taylor sleep in her and Clark's room with her. _

_Taylor saw that her mom was wearing one of her father's plaid shirts. _

_She just kept touching it and smelling it. _

_When they were going to sleep, Taylor curled up in her mother's arms._

_It had been a weird day. _

_Her mommy had been crying at the TV. _

_All her aunts and uncles had come over to the farm. They were all crying. _

_Taylor had never seen her uncle Victor or her uncle AC cry before._

_She heard that her Grandma Martha was coming to Smallville as well._

_Then she had sat on her mommy's lap and had been told that her daddy wasn't coming home. He had gone to be with her grandpa Jonathan. _

_Taylor had asked would he be able to visit but her mommy just shook her head and cried some more. _

_Then her auntie Chloe had given Taylor to __Uncle Jimmy and had hugged her mommy. _

_Taylor didn't know why everyone was so upset. _

_Her daddy wasn't gone. _

_He wasn't gone to stay with __Grandpa Jonathan. _

_She knew that because she hear__d her grandpa Jor-El telling her so. _

_Taylor woke up in the middle of the night and saw that her mommy was gone. _

_Taylor got up and walked softly done the hall. _

_She went to the stairs and looked down into the kitchen from the top step. _

_Her daddy was back! _

_Her mommy was kissing him over and over again__._

_Her daddy looked tried but very happy. _

_Taylor smiled and made her way down the stairs. _

_Lois and Clark turned to see her and Clark scooped her up into a hug. _

"_I knew you'd be back, Daddy," Taylor said. _

_Clark smiled and kissed his daughter on the forehead. He pulled Lois into a hug and held onto his two girls. _

"_I wasn't going to leave you two," Clark said. _

_Lois smirked and said, "Don't you mean three Smallville." _

_Clark frowned and then a smile came across his face. _

"_What? What's going on?" Taylor asked. _

_Clark turned to her and asked, "Taylor, how do fell about being a big sister?" _

_Taylor scrunched up her nose. "Sound's like a lot of work."_

_End of flashback_.

As she grew up, Taylor had realized the true meaning of what happened that day. It had given her nightmares, the images of the monster coming for her father again.

That was the one rule in the Kent house: Martha and Johnny aren't to be told until they're old enough.

Taylor looked at the looked at the monster again. She gasped as it threw her father across the barn and then picked up her aunt Chloe.

Taylor's hands curled up into fists and she took a step forward.

Before she could do anything another flash of light came and Taylor closed her eyes.

When she opened them again, the usual feeling of dizziness came.

Taylor shook her head and looked around.

Why was she at the Daily Planet?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**I wrote this all in one go because I was sitting**** on the couch with an ice pack on my leg. **

**I wouldn't go into the details but let's just say it involved a scooter and a pane of glass. I'm fine but the glass didn't come out too well. **

**But it's all cool now and I hope you enjoy the chapter. **

Taylor looked around the basement of the Daily Plant.

"So this is where it all started," she whispered to herself.

The Bull Pen was nothing like where her mom and dad worked now.

Their desks where across from each other, that was the same, but in the part of the Daily Plant that they wrote their award-winning, newspaper selling articles in, had a wide window with a breathtaking view, a huge coffee machine and there was so much space, that you could skateboard around the room.

Taylor knew that from personal experience.

Right now she was standing at the door of the Bull Pen leaning against the door frame.

Her mom was sitting at her desk, typing, yelling and handing over folders all at once.

Taylor smiled at this familiar sight. Even when Lois Lane was at the bottom, she ruled it like it was the top.

Then Clark walked passed her and walked up to Lois. "Hey Lois," he said.

Lois kept her eyes on the screen and frowned. "Can you hear a buzzing noise? Is someone talking?"

Taylor groaned, _"Great! He pissed her off! He probably forgot something. It's usually that." _

She watched as Clark tried to explain things to Lois. "I want you to write my story," Clark said.

Taylor frowned as they walked over to the filing cabinet. _"What is he talking about?!?"_

Clark took a deep breath and said, "I'm the Red Blue Blur."

As Lois laughed at him, Taylor kept frowning. _"What the hell is a Red Blue Blur?"_

Lois and Clark walked into an office and the door was shut behind them.

Taylor groaned. "Do I really want to know what those two do behind closed doors?"

Taylor made a face and walked over to the door.

With one last look around the room, Taylor turned back to the door and looked through it with her x-ray vision.

She gasped as she saw Clark lifting a desk with one hand, like it was a feather and Lois standing on the desk looking at him in shock.

"_What is going on?!? He's not supposed to tell her yet!" _

Taylor saw Lois fall from the desk and Clark catch her in his arms.

"What are doing here?" a voice asked from behind Taylor.

Taylor turned off the x-ray vision and looked around to see a red-haired woman standing there.

She had an air of importance around her and from the looks people were giving her, she was either respected or hated or both in the Bull Pen.

"I'll ask again. What are you, a teenager, doing here in the Daily Plant?"

Taylor shrugged and said, "Window shopping."

The woman frowned at her. "Either tell me the truth or I'll get security to escort you from the building."

Taylor racked her brain for an excuse. "My aunt! I'm here to visit my aunt."

"And who is your aunt?"

"…Lois Lane."

The woman frowned again.

Just as she was about to reply her phone rang. She answered it and suddenly the conversation between her and Taylor had ended.

As the woman walked off, Taylor sighed and turned back to the door.

As she turned Lois and Clark came out of the room.

Clark smiled at her and walked right passed Taylor with a familiar expression on his face.

A determined expression.

"_Either he needs to save someone or he really needs to go to the bathroom,"_ thought Taylor.

Lois looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Hey kid, you looking for your parents?"

Taylor shook her head, "Nope. I know where my parents are. They work here in fact."

Lois nodded and went back to her desk.

Immediately she started to type.

Taylor walked over and sat in Clark's chair with a sigh. She started to swing around on the chair, causing it to swing to and fro.

Taylor looked up to see Lois giving her an annoyed look. "Oh I'm sorry. Is this bothering you?"

Lois frowned once again. This was way too weird. The girl's dark hair was tied up in a ponytail and the expression on her face was a copy of Clark's.

Lois would know.

She stared at him long enough.

Lois shook her head and asked, "What's your name, kid?"

"Taylor" the young girl replied.

Lois frowned. "Taylor? Taylor…that name sounds familiar."

As Lois went back to her work she couldn't shake her thoughts about the girl's name or her familiar face.

Taylor bit on her lip. Her mom wasn't supposed to find her name familiar. She wasn't supposed to wonder about it.

Taylor stood up and walked out of the Bull Pen.

She looked back at her mom and then quickly got into the elevator.

As Taylor walked out of the Daily Plant and down the street she heard conversations about how the Red Blue Blur saved someone.

Taylor smiled. _"Of course,"_ she thought, _"Dad's the Red Blue Blur…ya, I prefer Superman." _

When she was far enough away from prying eyes Taylor super sped to the fortress.

It hadn't changed at all and Taylor easily found her way to Jor-El's crystal.

"Jor-El? Jor-El are you here?" she called.

There was a pause and then Jor-El spoke. "I am here. Are you having trouble in your mission, little one?"

Taylor sighed. "Everything is going crazy. Dad told Mom about his powers and now she's writing a story about him."

"This isn't how the story is supposed to go Grandpa. Clark Kent is never supposed to take off the glasses and tell the world his secret. Mom and Dad aren't supposed to have trouble getting together."

"I know their story off by heart Grandpa and right now it's like someone is twisting the words around. It's like the Brothers Grimm on crack."

Taylor sat down on a rock and started twisting a lock of her hair around her finger.

She yawned and said, "I can't do this on my own. I mean the only person I have to help me is a freaking floating voice! No offence."

"So you need some help?" Jor-El asked.

Taylor nodded sleepily.

There was another pause and then he replied, "I will send you some help little one. But you must rest for now. I'm afraid the time travel has worn you out."

Taylor tried to argue but exastition over came her and she laid down on the ground and shut her eyes.

The wind and noise from outside slowly drifted away and Taylor fell into a deep sleep.

_-Flashback-_

"_Hey Junior! Over here!" Taylor called from her lunch table. _

_BJ smiled and walked over to her and the others. _

_Rachel and Kyle sat on one side of the table while BJ and Taylor on the other side. _

"_Hey we're all still on for __the dance this weekend right?" Rachel asked. _

_The other three groaned. _

"_Oh come on guys it's not that bad. It's just a little school dance." _

_BJ laughed, "Ya right. It'll be fine at first but then someone will set off a stink bomb and the whole gym will have to be __evocated and everyone will be complaining. That or the dance will be completely boring." _

_Kyle swallowed a bit of his lunch. _

"_Don't worry guys. We'll go to the dance for a while and then we'll cut out early and go see a late movie or get something to eat. I can drive so it's cool." _

_Taylor frowned. "As much as I would prefer that, I don't think my mom trust__s you behind the wheel yet. Not since you crashed our tractor." _

"_Hey! That tree came out of no where!" _

"_Ya, cause that one hundred year old oak tree is such a fast mover!" _

_Kyle sighed. "It'll be fine Taylor. I'll talk to all our parents about it, especially Aunt Lois. I'm not scared of her." _

"_I am," BJ said. _

_Everyone stared at him. "Don't look at me like that! It's Aunt Lois! I sti__ll go to the bathroom before I see her every time in case she makes me pee myself." _

_The other three burst out laughing. _

_BJ gave them a __smirk. _

_Kyle nodded. "Ok I'll admit it. Uncle Clar__k may be the one with the strength, but I'd still fight him instead of arguing with Aunt Lois." _

_-End of flashback-_

Taylor woke up as a gust of wind blew across her.

Jor-El spoke, "You need to get to the barn, little one. Quickly!"

Taylor snapped into action and super sped out of the fortress and towards the Kent farm.

As she entered the barn, so did Clark and Lois.

"Wow, you REALLY like carrying her bridal style, don't you?" she said.

The two of them looked at her strangely.

"What are you doing here?" Lois asked.

"Aren't you the girl from the Plant?" Clark asked. Taylor nodded.

"What are you doing here?" Clark asked.

Lois frowned, "I just said that Smallville!"

Taylor sighed. "Jor-El sent me."

Confusion came across both their faces.

"I'm from the future."

The two adults looked at her, their mouths hanging open slightly.

Clark shook his head and said, "We don't have time for this right now. I need to fix this."

He walked over to the cupboard.

Lois stepped forward and started to say something.

Then she turned to Taylor. Taylor stared back waiting for her to speak. "Oh…you want to talk to him alone. Oh I get it!" Taylor said.

She walked off and let her parents speak.

As she walked around the barn she tried to distract herself by looking at the objects in the barn.

But of course she could still hear bits and pieces of Lois and Clark's conversation.

Clark was using a ring to go back in time to correct the mistake he had made.

Before she could hear the rest, Taylor saw a stream of water flowing into the barn.

She frowned and watched as it began to take form.

She ran forward but before she could warn them Clark opened the drawer and the Krptonite fell out.

Clark collapsed onto the ground and so did Taylor.

Pain shot up her body and a sweat came across her face. She felt like she was going to throw up and her vision began to blur.

She could hear crashing and shouting around her and then the pain was gone. Relief came upon her as her vision cleared and she saw that Lois had thrown the Kryptonite away.

Lois checked on Clark and helped him up.

Then she went to Taylor.

After she helped her up Lois grabbed her phone off the ground.

Taylor saw a woman lying on the ground and she was slowly…melting?

"Whoa…my mom kicks ass!"

Lois frowned and looked at her.

Before she could say anything they heard a grunting and both Lois and Taylor turned and saw Clark standing.

He slipped the ring onto his finger and then a flash of light appeared.

_-The day repeats itself-_

Clark smoothed down his wet hair as he came out of the men's room. He had changed out of his drenched clothes and into a dry suit.

He stopped to look at Lois as she typed furiously at her computer. He looked at her from the tips of her stilettos to the top of her ponytail. She was Clark's favourite sight in the world.

Then a flash of red and blue caught his eye.

The girl from the barn was standing at the door of the Bull Pen. And she looked pissed off.

Clark frowned and walked over to her.

As soon as she saw him, her hazel eyes filled with anger and fire.

"What the hell were you thinking!?! You can't just go around telling your secret like that! You wouldn't always have a time travelling ring handy, you know."

Clark stared at the girl.

Her eyes looked so familiar. They reminded him of someone.

"You said you were from the future?" he asked.

The girl nodded. Clark opened his mouth but then shut it again.

Finally he asked, "Who are you?"

The girl looked like she was having an argument in her head.

She looked like she was going to say one thing and then she would change her mind.

At last she said, "Fate. You can call me Fate."


	4. Chapter 4

**Stubborn**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except the OCs.

Taylor sat at the island in the kitchen biting her lip. Clark looked at her closely from his own position of leaning against the worktop.

This girl had blown into his life with a crazy story and had made him completely confused. And because of that, she actually reminded him very much of Lois.

"Have you got any food?" she asked suddenly.

Clark failed to hide his surprised face and replied, "What would you like?"

Taylor bit her lip again and then said, "Ice cream."

Clark frowned and said, "I don't have any ice cream."

A smile played on Taylor's lips and she replied, "How often does Lois come by here?"

"Almost everyday."

"Then check your freezer."

Clark did as he was told and opened the freezer door. To his surprise the freezer was filled with ice cream of different flavours.

Clark took out a caramel ice cream tub and as he shut the freezer door, he turned to find Taylor sitting with two spoons in her hand.

Clark sat down on a stool opposite her and they started to eat the ice cream out of the tub. He watched as she wolfed down the food.

After dessert, this girl is going to get a proper dinner, he thought.

To fill the silence Clark said, "I never noticed the ice cream before."

Taylor looked up at him. "Just like you didn't notice her coat on the chair, her slippers under the coffee table and her eye liner and lipstick on the worktop."

Clark frowned and looked around.

It was true.

The coat, the slippers, the make-up, they were all there. He hadn't even noticed them before. It was like it was natural for Lois's things to be around his house.

He turned back to Taylor and put his spoon down. He folded his arms and asked. "Are you going to tell me what you're doing here?"

Taylor put down her spoon and folded her arms just like Clark. "It depends on what you're going to ask me. I made a mistake; I gave too much away before. This is like a redo."

"So you remembered every thing before I used the ring?"

Taylor nodded, "I don't think I'm aloud to tell too much Clark. At least, not yet. I need you trust me, Jor-El is sending me some help."

"What kind of help?"

"I don't know. Maybe some friends of mine."

Clark bit the inside of his cheek and thought for a moment. This girl seemed to know what she was doing and there was something about her that made him trust her. He felt a connection with her, a connection that made him want to protect her and help her.

Clark sighed, "Alright. I trust you."

Taylor smiled with relief.

**Smallville 2026**

The room was quiet. The people in it sat or stood still, without saying a word. They were all thinking about the young girl upstairs.

Footsteps were heard and everyone looked at the stairs to see Lois walking down into the kitchen.

She looked pale and drawn. Her hair was in a loose ponytail and she looked extremely tired.

Johnny wormed out of Dinah's arms and ran over to her, closely followed by Maratha.

"Mommy will Taylor be ok?" he asked.

Lois gave them a weak smile and said "Yes, she'll be fine. She was playing too much today that's all."

They both smiled back at her. Clare took Johnny and brought both of them upstairs.

Chloe immediately went to Lois and hugged her.

BJ stood up and went over to them. "Aunt Lois?"

She looked at him and let go of Chloe.

"I'm…I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Taylor's feinting spells. I promised her that I wouldn't."

Lois smiled sadly at him. "It's ok BJ. You were trying to help her."

Then Clark burst through the doors.

"What did Jor-El say?" AC asked.

Clark walked over to Lois and kissed her head. "He said that Taylor has a job to do. He says that she's in the past…in 2009."

Chloe's eyes grew wide. "2009! That's the year that Doomsday was in Smallville."

"I don't think that they needed to know that Chloe," Kara said.

"What can we do to help?" Oliver asked him.

Clark shrugged. "Wait. That's all we can do. He said that her body is in this time but also in the past. She'll wake up when she's got her job done. Jor-El said he was sending her some help."

Lois leaned her head on Clark's chest. "I want our little girl back, Clark," she whispered.

Clark hugged her and whispered back, "I want that too."

**-A few hours later-**

Everyone had agreed to stay at the Kent farm until Taylor woke up. It was during the summer so the kids didn't have school.

The adults slept upstairs while the kids were sleeping downstairs in sleeping bags.

When most of the younger kids were asleep, BJ whispered, "Is anyone awake?"

"Ya," five voices whispered back.

As he sat up Kyle, Penny, Leo, Rachel and Paul sat up as well.

"What are we going to do to help?" Leo asked.

"Nothing. We have to wait. Just like Uncle Clark said," Penny replied.

"We can't just sit here!" Paul said.

"Didn't you hear Uncle Clark?! There's nothing we can do! Taylor is has to do this on her own" Kyle said.

"Guys! This isn't helping!" Rachel said.

BJ sighed, "We need to keep it together. Jor-El said that he was sending Taylor help. That could be us."

Suddenly the phone rang on the worktop. Penny super-sped and answered it before the adults woke up. "Hello," she said quietly.

Some one answered back and Penny looked over at the other kids.

"Who is it?" Kyle asked.

"Alfred, he is saying that Bruce has passed out…just like Taylor."

**-C&L-**

Clark sighed and looked back at Lois, who was lying by his side in their bed. "It's Alfred. He's says Bruce has passed out. I think that Taylor is getting the help that Jor-El promised."

Lois wiped a tear from her face. "Why is he doing this? Why can't she just come home?"

Clark kissed her hand and wrapped his arms around her. "He wouldn't do this if it wasn't important. Plus, she our daughter remember. She's one of the strongest people in the world. In more ways than one."

But even with these reassuring words, both of them still worried about their daughter, hoping she would come home soon.

**Smallville 2009**

Taylor flipped through the channels on the TV. Clark had gone to collect Lois from the Daily Plant and she was made stay at the farm until they got back.

Seriously, how was she going to get them together if she couldn't get near them?!

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Taylor turned to look through the window on the door to see the visitor.

A visitor she least expected.

She jumped off the couch and ran to the door. She opened it to see Bruce Wayne standing there looking very confused.

"Taylor what's going on?"

Taylor smiled and hugged him. "You have no idea how glad I am to see you Uncle Bruce."

She let go and they walked into the kitchen, closing the door behind them.

"Please answer my question Taylor. What's going on?"

Taylor gave him a weak smile. "Well…basically…we're in the past and my mom and dad need my -our- help getting together. It's kind of important."

Bruce sat on a stool and ran a hand through his hair. "Ok…what do we need to do?"

"I don't really know."

"Taylor!" he exclaimed.

"What?! It's not like this time travel thing comes with an instruction manual!"

Bruce sighed. "Do you have any ideas at all?"

Taylor sat on a stool and drummed her fingers off the worktop.

Suddenly a smile came across her face.

She looked at Bruce. "You're hot, rich and famous."

Bruce frowned at her, "Um…thank you?"

Taylor shook her head. "No, no, I mean you're my mom's type before she fell in love with my dad. All you have to do is flirt with my mom and get my dad jealous. How does that sound?"

Bruce's jaw dropped a little. "That sounds like a 'Hell no'!"

"Why not?" Taylor argued.

"Two reasons. Number 1: She's Lois Lane; she doesn't fall for simple flirting. Number 2: She married to Clark Kent. If I ever made a move on her, he would kick me all the way to Canada!"

A shocked look came over Taylor's face.

"He would not!" she said, "He would control his powers and just punch you…my mom would make wish he had kicked to Canada."

Bruce just sighed.

"Please Uncle Bruce. It's really important!"

There was a pause and then he said, "Fine. I'll do it."

Taylor smiled at him and Bruce mumbled, "It's a good thing I like Canada."

Then the door opened and Lois and Clark came into the farm house.

They stopped and looked at the two of them. "Who are you?" Clark asked Bruce.

"I'm Bruce Wayne…I'm from the future too."

Lois frowned, "Too? You mean that you and she are both from the future."

"When did she find out?" Taylor asked.

"I filled her in while we were driving here," Clark replied.

Bruce stood up and turned on his charm. "Well, you know my name but I don't know yours…and that seems like a shame," he said to Lois.

Lois smiled back and said, "Lois Lane."

Clark let out a low growl. He hated it when men flirted with Lois.

"Oh and he's Clark," Lois said with a wave of her hand.

Bruce smiled his million dollar smile and replied, "It's very nice to meet you Lois."

"Likewise," she replied.

Clark's jaw was tight and he said, "I need to do some jobs around the farm."

With that he walked out of the door, shutting it behind him.

Lois looked at the door with a slight frown. "Well the two of you look hungry. Do you want me to cook you anything?"

"NO!" both Taylor and Bruce shouted.

Lois looked at them with wide eyes.

"What we mean is…can we have some sandwiches," Taylor said.

Lois replied, "Okay…"

**-A few minutes later-**

Bruce and Taylor sat on the porch chairs outside.

"Do you think its working?" Bruce asked.

Taylor nodded, "Defiantly! Dad looked like he was about to explode."

Lois came out and placed two sandwiches in front of them.

"You're lucky Fate; you got the last of the ham. We have to go into town and buy more. I'll just go check on Clark."

Taylor smiled as she dug into her meal.

Bruce took a bite out of his and looked out over the farm.

"Fate?" he asked.

Taylor just smiled and shrugged.

"You know, when I met your mom for the first time, I didn't peg her as the housewife type," Bruce said.

Taylor smiled, "She's not. But my mom takes care of the people she loves."

Taylor let put a little laugh. "Even though they're not even dating yet, Lois and Clark act like their living with each. Plus my mom's an award winning journalist, not just a housewife."

Bruce nodded, "True. But we might have a problem. She didn't even notice me just now. She left the sandwiches and went to see Clark in the barn."

Taylor smiled. "That's what I hoped. She's paying less attention to other guys and more to Clark. Come on."

With that the two of them stood up and walked to the doorway of the barn.

As they stood there and watched the two of them Bruce Wayne felt inspired.

They looked so natural around each other. You could feel the love coming from the both of them as they stood in the barn just watching and talking to each other.

Taylor sighed happily.

This was just like it was at home. Lois and Clark, her, Martha and Johnny on the farm, helping with the work. It wasn't like the kind of life someone might have in Metropolis but Taylor loved it more than anything.

She wanted more than anything to get back to it.

"They look so good together," she said.

When there was no response, she turned to find that she was by herself.

Bruce had disappeared.

"Thank you Uncle Bruce. You did your job," she said.

Then she heard Jor-El's voice speak. "More help is coming, little one."

Taylor sighed and she walked into the barn.

**Smallville 2026**

There was a knock on the door and Clark, just like his daughter in the past, opened it to see Bruce.

"Bruce! You're alright!" Clark said.

Bruce nodded. "I had the weirdest time of my life just now and I'm the guy that dresses up like a bat."

"Did you see Taylor?" Clark asked.

"Ya, she's doing a fine job. She'll be home soon Clark."

Clark nodded. Everyone was gone out for the day to stop the kids from worrying. It was just him, Lois and and unconscious Taylor in the house.

"Do you want to come in?" Clark asked.

Bruce shook his head and pointed behind him at his car.

Before he turned to leave, Bruce asked, "Clark…do like Canada?"

Clark frowned, "Um…ya, Canada's nice."

Bruce just nodded and walked out to his car.

**Smallville 2009**

Lois and Clark stood in the barn. Clark was leaning against a pile of hay and Lois was standing in front of him.

"That is one really weird kid," Clark said.

"We do live in Smallville, Clark. This is the hometown of the freaks," Lois replied.

Taylor walked towards them. "Ya, that doesn't change, by the way," she said.

Lois looked at the door of the barn and then back at Taylor.

"Where's your friend?" she asked.

Taylor shrugged, "Ah, they come and they go."

Clark looked at Lois and said, "Ok this is weird even by our standards."


	5. Chapter 5

**Stubborn**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except the OCs.

Clark Kent pisses Lois Lane off.

It was a well know fact.

Whatever he did, whatever he said; she replied with a sarcastic comment or just a roll of her eyes.

Everyone expected it, everyone was used to it. They had been fighting for four years and they were never going to stop.

But what no one knew was that Lois's reasons for being annoyed at Clark had changed.

He still pissed her off with his farm boy upbringing, his gentleman manner, his soft eyes, his winning smile and most of all his ability to see good in everyone.

But the reason these things pissed her off now…was because she loved them.

She loved everything about him.

Everything he did just made her fall harder.

She loved the way that he was always ready to help her. She loved the way his eyes would get this twinkle when they fought and how they could disarm her with just one glance.

She loved the way her knees would go weak when he would smile at her and when he got a smirk across his face when he won a fight with her, she couldn't help but smile back at him.

After all it was a very rare time that he won a fight against her.

And what Lois Lane loved the most about Clark Kent was the fact that the word 'love' seemed to fit him. At least when she talked about him anyway.

And all this, all the things she loved about him, just pissed her off!

She wasn't used to feeling this strongly about someone especially not for that farm-boy turned reporter.

She had always been scared at putting her heart on her line. She had done it before with her father and her old boyfriends and every time they had let her down.

She hadn't really completely given her heart to someone in a long time and she was scared of giving it to Clark.

In her head Lois made up all these different excuses why she didn't want to give her heart to Clark and each one of them was complete and utter bullshit.

The real reason she didn't want to give Clark her heart was because she knew that he was the right person to give it to.

And if he did get her heart, then she would never be able to leave. She would stay with him, no matter if they lived in Smallville or Metropolis.

"And there is no way in hell that I'm going to become a Brady Bunch housewife," Lois thought to herself.

She picked up another stack of papers and placed them on the table.

She was sitting on the chair on the porch at the Kent Farm. The table beside her was filled with papers about her new article.

Yup, paper research was a pain in the ass.

The sun was about to start setting over the hills and it cast a warm glow across the farm.

Lois was sitting comfy on the porch while Clark and Taylor were at one of fences beside the barn.

It had been two weeks since the young girl had arrived and since then she had fitted into the Smallville world nicely. She had met Chloe and Jimmy and the entire League.

There was a moment of confusion when she met Bart though. She looked shocked when she saw him and just said that he reminded her of someone she knew. **(A/N BJ looks just like Bart when he first arrived with the short hair). **

Other then that, the teenager had fit in perfectly, like she was meant to be there.

Lois watched as Taylor stroked her horse while Clark adjusted the saddle on his horse.

They were going to ride the horses around one of the fields to give them a bit of exercise.

Taylor tied her horse to the fence and then climbed over it.

She ran over to Lois and said, "Lois! Come with us."

Lois laughed and replied, "Me? Horse riding? Ya right! Not happing, Fate!"

Clark looked over at them at yelled, "What's the matter Lois? Scared?"

Lois narrowed her eyes and stood up. "You're going to regret those words Smallville! Get me a horse!"

As Taylor and Lois walked towards Clark, Taylor said, "Lois, I've seen all the horses here. None of them are right for a new rider. Maybe you should go on Clark's house with Clark."

Lois's eyes widened and a blush came across Clark's face.

"…With Clark?" Lois asked.

Taylor nodded happily. "Unless you really are scared?"

Lois cleared her throat and turned to Clark. "Ok Smallville, let's do this. But if you touch my ass, you will be hitting ground so hard-."

"Alright Lois, I get it" Clark joked, holding his hands up.

Taylor pulled herself up on her horse, Ginger, and watched as Clark helped Lois up on his horse, Merlin.

Clark then pulled herself up behind her and reached around her to collect up the reins in his hands.

Lois was now caged in with Clark's arms either side of her.

Taylor didn't miss the slight smile that Lois had and the blissful look the crossed Clark's face.

"Lois? Are you wearing my shirt again?" Clark asked.

Lois turned her head to look at him, not realizing how close their faces were.

Their noses were a millimetre apart and Lois could feel Clark's warm breath on her skin, sending shivers up her spine. In that moment Lois thought about how easy it would be to kiss him then and there.

Then Merlin moved his head and whinnied, taking both Lois and Clark be surprise, snapping them out of their thoughts.

"I was cold and this was the only thing handy. So tough luck, Smallville."

Both Taylor and Clark decided to ignore the fact that it was a hot evening.

As Taylor put her horse into a trot, she muttered, "That horse has really bad timing."

They trotted out of the gate and down the track.

They went into the field and started to gallop around. The field was huge and there was plenty of room.

After an hour there was only a sliver of sun left above the hills.

They stopped the two horses and watched the rest of the sunset.

Taylor looked over at Lois and Clark and smiled. Lois was leaning back against Clark's chest. Clark's cheek was resting on Lois's head and they both looked relaxed and happy, not realizing the closeness of their position.

Taylor slowly slid her phone out of her pocket. Lois had bought it for her in case of emergency. She flipped it open and snapped a picture of the two of them.

**-A few minutes later-**

The horses were back in the stable and Lois had immediately gone to have a shower saying how she smelled like she had been dipped in manure. Taylor was sorting through the DVDs, looking for one to watch and Clark was getting the popcorn ready.

Taylor jumped up and walked over to Clark with a DVD in her hand. "This one," she stated.

"The Wedding Date?" he asked, "I didn't even know I had that."

"It's mine," Lois said as she bounced down the stairs.

Lois and Taylor claimed the couch as theirs and when Clark came in with the popcorn, the movie was about to start and he settled down on the chair.

Finally they were near the end of the film and Clark swore that he saw tears in Lois's eyes.

All she had to do was let one go and he would have a bit of ammunition for their next fight.

Clark turned his attention back to the TV.

The two stars were outside a church and they were about to make up. "I'd rather fight with you then love anyone else," the man said. And in usual movie style, there was a passionate kiss.

Clark smiled. "That actually sounds like me and Lois. Just fighting with her is more fun then anything," he thought.

It took him a second to realize what he had just thought. He let out a small groan and Lois looked over at him, frowning. "Calm down Clark, the click flick is nearly over."

Clark just nodded.

The credits rolled and Taylor stood up with the empty bowl of popcorn and their glasses and walked over to put them in the sink. From there she washed them, dried them and put them back in the cupboard.

When she turned around Clark was still sitting on the chair, flipping through the channels, and Lois was now walking into the kitchen.

"You're very efficient," Lois commented, settling herself down on a stool.

Taylor smiled and started to wipe down the island's counter. "My parents like to make sure we do our bit around the house. They like to make sure that we are responsible."

"We?" Lois asked.

Taylor glanced at her and then looked back at the counter. "I have a little sister and little brother. As well as that my parent's friends come around to the house and bring their kids so our house is basically the loudest house in the state!"

Lois smiled. A houseful of kids, a husband to love and friends to hang out with. Now that sounded wonderful.

"It must seem quiet around here, then," Lois said.

Taylor nodded, "It does seem a little quiet. They can be a pain in the ass but I still love them. I love my crazy, loud and extremely weird family!"

**-Smallville 2026-**

Lois and Clark walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Everyone had left a while ago and Maratha and Johnny were asleep. Taylor was still unconscious and had been for the passed two weeks.

Lois opened her mouth to say something to Clark when the air in the room shifted and twisted.

The two of them watched as the kitchen changed slightly. The chairs at the table were turned into the ones they had used ages ago. The paint on the walls changed colour and shadows started to form around the room.

The shadows darkened and became solid and a younger Lois and Taylor appeared in the room, completely oblivious to the other two. Clark turned his head slightly and saw a younger him walking into the kitchen and opening the refrigerator.

"Taylor!" Lois screamed and ran towards her daughter.

But before she could get to her, Lois was suddenly and violently thrown backwards.

Clark was beside her in an instant and helped her up. "Are you alright?" he asked, worried.

Lois just nodded sadly.

Clark slowly walked towards Taylor.

She was smiling at their younger selves as if nothing had happened.

When he was within a foot of her a force field went up around her, blocking him. It was the same with the younger Clark and Lois.

"They can't see us," Clark stated.

Lois sobbed as she watched her daughter talk with the other two. "Why is she there? Why can't she just come home?!" she asked her husband.

He walked over and held her as his own tears came down his face.

"Come on! You can tell us a little about your mission!" the younger Lois asked Taylor.

Taylor bit her lip in a very Lois manner and then said, "My parents. I'm here to help my parents."

Older Lois let out a chocked sob.

"It's us," Clark said, shocked. "She's there to help us."

Lois got out of Clark's arms and went to stand near to her younger self. "You love him. You love Clark Kent. And if you don't admit it them my -our- daughter can't come home. And I need her home!"

Clark sighed, "Lois she can't hear you."

But she kept at it. She kept talking to her younger self and her younger self kept acting as if she didn't hear her.

Clark tried it with his younger self but it was the same story.

But there were a few moments where it seemed like they could hear.

**-Smallville, 2009-**

Lois sifted in the stool.

"You love him."

There it was again! That whisper in her ear. She was either going crazy or her heart was learning to speak.

Clark tensed as the words "Tell her you love her," were once again heard by only him.

What was going on?

Taylor sighed and placed the wet cloth on the table.

She could believe that she had mentioned her parents. It was too big of a risk. She had to be more careful about what she said.

"Supergirl."

Taylor stiffened at that word.

There was only one person that called her that and that person was sitting in front of her with her mouth closed.

**-Smallville 2026**

Lois and Clark stood back and watched the scene in front of them.

"This is our fault. If we just admitted our feelings for each other sooner-."

"Hey this isn't anyone's fault. This is just a…a set back. We will get together soon and Taylor will come home," Clark said soothingly.

Lois nodded and wiped away her tears.

Suddenly the air sifted again and the room went back to normal.

**-Smallville 2009-**

Taylor said goodnight to Lois and Clark and walked upstairs to bed.

She had been given one of the guest rooms that would become her bedroom in the future.

Taylor didn't feel like sleeping so she did was she always did when she couldn't sleep.

She climbed out her window and sat down on the roof.

She found a flat enough place and lay back to look up at the sky.

She gazed up at the vast number of shining stars and smiled.

When she was little, she used to be scared of the dark and no matter what anyone said, nothing could shake her fear.

Then he dad brought her up to roof and pointed up at the night sky.

He said words that she never forgot.

"Only in the darkness can you see all the brilliant stars."

Since then Taylor lost her fear of the dark, knowing that the stars were always there.

When she got older she took was her dad said into another meaning.

She realized that even through the bad times, you're friends and family were always there for you.

Even now in the past, her parents were still with her.

They just didn't know it.

But they would. They had to.

The world…and a family depended on it.

**That last part was cheesy I know, but oh well. Next chapter will have more people from the future coming into the past.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Stubborn**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except the OC's.

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated! My laptop is broken and while it's being fixed I had to use this other computer. **

**Anyway here is a little character recap for you to jog your memories.**

**BJ - Bart's son - Aged 15**

**Kyle - Oliver and Kara's son - Aged 17**

**Penny - Oliver and Kara's daughter - Aged 14**

**Leo - Victor's son – Aged 12**

**Rachael - Chloe and Jimmy's daughter - Aged 17**

**Paul - Chloe and Jimmy's son - Aged 13**

**Hope you guys like this chapter.**

Shopping with Lois Lane should be an extreme sport. It was risky, full of adrenaline and it has a high chance of injury.

So when Lois announced that morning that she and Taylor were going shopping in Metropolis to get new clothes for Taylor, it took all of the teenager's willpower to keep the look of horror from her face.

Clark just 'happened' to be busy with an article so he couldn't go.

Article my ass, Taylor thought.

After breakfast Lois and Taylor got into the car and Lois promised that they would have a relaxing and profitable day.

They had been in the mall for half an hour and Lois had already fought with three shop assistants, two security guards and seven other shoppers.

They were now in another clothes shop on the first floor and while Taylor was looking through the clothes racks, Lois was looking at the shoes.

"Look at these!" Lois said, walking up to her. Taylor looked at the red high heels in her hands.

"They're gorgeous" then she smiled when she saw the info sticker. "And just your size" Taylor added.

Lois shrugged and just admired them.

"You know I think my mom wore shoes like that at her wedding…but they were in white."

"Well then your mom has great taste!" Lois said smiling.

Taylor grinned and said, "You could say that. But the rest of the wedding wasn't exactly normal."

They walked around the shop while talking and looking at the clothes.

"What do mean 'not normal'?" Lois asked.

"Well from the stories I've heard, my parents were married on my dad's farm, right before sunset. The reception was huge and most of the people in attendance had meteor powers…actually most of the men in attendance were my mom's ex-boyfriends."

Lois frowned again and said, "No offence but you mom sound a bit like a man eater."

Taylor choked back a laugh and concentrated on the clothes in front of her.

"If I was there I would have given your mom a hard kick in the ass to make her see sense."

"That would be kind of hard for you Lois," Taylor said, laughing slightly.

"What? You don't think I could take your mom?" Lois replied confidently.

Taylor looked at her and then answered, "You know what…I don't have a short answer to that."

Suddenly a streak of red and yellow caught Taylor's eye and she turned her head sharply to the shop door. But there was nothing there.

"I've got to go pick up a few things for the farm so why don't you go and shop some more and we'll meet in an hour?" Lois said, giving Taylor some money.

"Will you be ok?" she asked again.

Taylor rolled her eyes and replied, "Yes Lois, I think can look after myself."

Lois shook her head and smiled as she walked off.

Taylor put the money in her pocket and walked out of the shop.

She turned her head left and right and looked at the people. Then she saw them.

Six teenagers were leaning on the railing that looked over to the ground floor.

There were four boys, one wearing a red hoodie, one wearing a white t-shirt, another wearing a blue t-shirt and the last boy was wearing a black t-shirt. They were all wearing jeans.

The other two were girls and while the taller one was wearing a black hoodie over a yellow summer dress, the smaller one was wearing a pink baby doll top with cropped jeans.

Taylor smiled recognising them even from behind.

She walked up to them and said, "Uncle Clark is going to so pissed you all!"

They all spun around quickly and BJ said, "WE DIDN'T DO IT! YOU CAN'T PROVE ANYTHING!"

Taylor laughed at them and said, "Even in this time, you're still scared of my dad!"

"TAYLOR!" Rachael said as she hugged the girl tightly. Kyle, Penny, Leo and Paul hugged her as well and BJ was the last.

"What are you guys doing here?" Taylor asked.

"Oh you know were cruising around the time stream and decided to stop by," Paul said.

"Seriously guys, how did you get here? Did you faint like Bruce?"

The six of them looked at each other and then Kyle said, "We did faint, all of us and Jor-El told us all about the mission and helping Uncle Clark and Aunt Lois. But there's more to it then that."

Taylor frowned and sighed. She looked around and saw a large sign for a food court on the second floor.

"Come on, let's get something to eat. Then we can talk."

They went to the escalator and up to the next floor.

They went into one of the restaurants and sat down at a large table. The waitress came and took their order and left them to their conversation.

"Now can you tell me what's going on?" Taylor asked.

The others looked at each other and then BJ cleared his throat. "You've been here for about two and a half weeks and during that time…we've been fainting too, all of us."

BJ stopped for a second and then continued, "Whatever has been happing to you is happing to us as well."

Taylor shook her head, "But that makes no sense. The reason I was fainting was because my mom and dad weren't getting together. That shouldn't affect your parents. Unless…"

"Unless what?" Leo asked.

Taylor looked at all of them and said, "I know this sounds crazy but what if the reason my parents aren't getting together isn't just their fears of rejection or plain stubbornness. What if someone was keeping them apart?"

"Why would someone do that?" Paul asked.

"Of course, that makes perfect sense!" Kyle said.

"Um, hello! Five clueless people still here!" Rachael said.

"Think about it. We are all future superheroes. What better way to get rid of us, then make sure we were never born? And make our parents miserable by keeping them away from their soul mates," Kyle explained.

The other nodded in agreement.

"But who would do that?" Penny asked.

"Our parents have plenty of enemies but which one has the power to go back in time?"

Before any of them could answer the waitress came with their orders.

The others dug into their food like they hadn't eaten in days.

Taylor smiled at their eagerness and ate her own meal. BJ noticed Taylor's smile and said, "What are you so happy about?"

Taylor looked at them and said, "You guys have serious time hunger."

"Fat's fime tunger?" Paul said his mouth full of burger.

"Dude chew and swallow," Kyle said.

Paul did as he was told and then repeated. "What's time hunger?"

"Time hunger is what I call the ravenous feeling you get after time travel. And since you have all time travelled it means that technically you haven't eaten in seventeen years."

The others smiled and went back to their food.

Taylor paid for the meal and they walked out of the restaurant.

There was still half an hour to go before she had to meet Lois so Taylor brought her friends down to the ground floor and they all sat down near the main fountain.

There was a giant sweet stall near them and the boys and Penny immediately ran off to try the free samples, leaving Rachael and Taylor sitting on a bench.

"How are things at home?" Taylor asked.

Rachael smiled sadly, "Worrying. Everyone is worried about you, your parents, the affect this is having on Maratha and Johnny…we all just want you home."

Taylor nodded and looked up at her friends at the stall.

She cast her eyes over the crowd and laughed slightly.

"What is it?" Rachael asked.

"Is it just me or are there a lot more teenaged girls around then there was five minutes ago?"

Rachael looked around and saw that it was true. Girls were standing around, giggling and glancing at the sweet stall.

Rachael sighed, "Wherever we go, those boys just seem to draw attention."

It was the truth.

Kyle had Oliver's handsome features and that alone made him a favourite with girls. But no, he had to have a great body as well and that t-shirt was doing nothing to hide the muscles he had gained from training his powers. BJ was also good looking with a cheeky smile to match that had most girls falling at his feet. Leo and Paul may have just reached their teenaged years but they were well on they're way to being heart throbs.

Rachael shook her head at one girl's failed attempt to catch Kyle's eye.

"Sometime, I worry about that boy. He hasn't even looked at a girl since last year. Maybe he turned gay without telling us?" she said.

"Or maybe he's in love?" Taylor replied looking at Rachael.

The older girl sighed and said, "Don't get my hopes up Tay. He's a superhero with a bank account that would make Bill Gates jealous and I'm a normal girl who he thinks of as a little sister."

Taylor shook her head and said, "Rach, he doesn't think of you as a little sister. And he doesn't care about money."

"How do you know that?"

"Because he looks at you, like my dad looks at my mom…puppy dog eyes and all," Taylor said.

Rachael didn't move for a moment, trying to process this new thought.

"Plus," Taylor said with a smile, "Do see any of those other girls wearing his hoodie?"

Rachael blushed and said, "It was cold and I'm only wearing a summer dress and he didn't want me to be uncomfortable-."

"Whatever you say," Taylor interrupted.

BJ ran up to them and said, "Sweets are AWSOME in this time! They even have strawberry laces! I haven't had those in ages!"

"They have strawberry laces!" Rachael said jumping up and running towards the stall.

BJ sat down beside Taylor and pulled out a handful of sweets from his pocket. He offered them to Taylor and between them the sweets were gone in seconds.

"Kyle likes Rachael," BJ said suddenly.

Taylor rolled her eyes and replied, "Yes Junior, he does. Once again you are the last one to figure it out."

BJ shook his head, "No I'm not. Rachael doesn't know."

Taylor smirked and sat back. "It was bound to happen, you know," she said.

"What?" BJ asked. "One of us falling for another one. I mean we seen each other everyday, we have know each other since we were born. Kyle and Rachael are best friends and over the past year they have become something more. I hope he tells her soon."

BJ nodded, "So do I. Hopefully in some embarrassing and humiliating way so that we can hold it over him forever."

Taylor opened her mouth but instead the seven time travellers heard Jor-El speak, "It is time for the others to go."

Kyle, Rachael, Penny, Leo and Paul walked over to Taylor and BJ. "We just got here. We haven't helped at all," Leo said.

"Yes you have," Taylor said, "You guys cheered me up and now we know that there's more to this mission then meets the eye. You all do some research at home and I'll do some here. Together we can figure out who's behind all this."

Her friends nodded and after trading hugs and goodbyes the others walked out of the mall and super sped to the fortress while Taylor went to meet Lois.

–**A few hours later- **

Lois looked at the younger girl leaning her head against the window in the passenger seat.

She had been in a weird mood every since they had met up and she hadn't said a word since they got back into the car. Lois hated silence and this girl was almost as quiet as Clark.

"Hey," she said, catching Taylor's attention. She lifted her head off the window and looked at Lois with those familiar hazel eyes.

"Before, when you said that most people at your parent's wedding had meteor powers, does that mean that your parent's work with meteor freaks-I mean meteor infected people?"

Taylor smiled slightly and replied, "They do work with people like that. It's important work. That's why I have to save them. Not are my family counting on me but so is the rest of the world."

They had come to a stop outside the Kent farm and they both got out of the car.

Clark was inside the house, the smell of a well cooked dinner wafting out of the open window.

Taylor started to unload the bags when Lois stopped her and said, "Wait a second…are you saying that if you don't succeed in your mission, then the world is in trouble?"

Taylor nodded.

"How much trouble?"

"Mass murder and taking over the world trouble."

Lois stared at her for a few seconds before yelling, "SMALLVILLE!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Stubborn**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Sorry my computer was broken. But here's the next chapter for you all.**

"I still don't see why I had to come. You're just buying a new truck," Taylor said as she walked between another row of said vehicles.

Clark sighed and replied, "It's because the last time Lois or I left you alone, you came back and told us that if you fail your mission, the world could be at stake. So excuse me if we're a little worried."

Taylor rolled her eyes and kicked a tyre of a nearby truck.

"Hey!" The owner of the dealership yelled from the building, "Never kick the tyres of a perfectly good truck!"

"Well it's lucky that this isn't a perfectly good truck then!" Taylor yelled back.

Clark couldn't help but smile. Just like how sometimes Taylor couldn't help but remind him of Lois. Her manner, her sharp tongue, most of all her eyes.

Those hazel eyes were like a copy of Lois's.

Maybe they were related in the future. Like a cousin or something.

Maybe…a daughter.

Clark shook these ridiculous thoughts from his head.

The thought of Lois having a daughter was crazy.

Plus there was another side to Taylor, a softer and more subtle side that defiantly didn't come from any Lane.

Of course for Lois to have a daughter she would actually have to find a guy crazy enough to marry her. "I'd probably have to chain the guy to the ground to make sure he doesn't run away" Clark thought.

Suddenly the image of Lois in a white dress, walking down an aisle flashed through his mind and the fact that he was the groom standing at the alter didn't past him by.

"Yo Clark, you still there?" Taylor said, waving a hand in front of his face.

Clark came back to reality and look at her. "What was that?" he asked.

"I said, are you sure that you want to buy a truck?"

Clark frowned, "Yes, what else would I buy?"

A smirk came over the young girl's face and Clark suddenly felt extremely worried for his safety and his wallet.

"It's time to trade in the bike, Kent."

**-An hour later-**

"_I can't believe this. I really can't believe this,"_ Clark thought as he and Taylor zoomed passed another field at a fast speed.

Taylor was having the time of her life, laughing as they turned the corner into the Kent farm.

As they stopped, Clark tried to steady his breathing only to have it taken away again by the woman standing at the top of the porch steps of the farmhouse. Her mouth was slightly open and her arms hung loosely by her side.

"What do you think, Lois?" Clark called to her.

"I think I'm dreaming," Lois replied, "because there is no way that I am seeing Clark Kent driving a Harley."

Taylor was now standing beside the motorcycle having just got off it. Clark was still on the motorcycle and Lois was walking down the steps to stand beside them.

"How did you buy this? This is not a truck-not that I'm complaining," Lois said quickly.

"Well you know that I had extra money and then this dark haired demon here convinced me that a Harley would be better as the old truck is just fine."

Taylor stuck her tongue out at him and Lois messed up her hair in a playful way saying, "Kid, I'm liking you more and more everyday."

"You should let Lois have a go, Clark," Taylor suggested, handing Lois the helmet.

Clark shrugged and replied, "Alright, as long as she doesn't cause me to crash."

Lois strapped on the helmet and smiled, "Believe me Clark, you'll be fine. There's just one problem."

"What's that?"

Lois smirked and replied, "You're sitting in my seat, Smallville."

Clark's eyes grew wide and he said, "NO! There is no way that you are driving my new motorcycle!"

**-One motorcycle ride later-**

"I can't believe I let you drive my new motorcycle," Clark said as he took an ice pack from Taylor and put it on his arm.

Lois waved her hand dismissively and said, "Oh please! You didn't even hit that tree very hard."

Taylor frowned and said, "Then why were you yelling "OH MY GOD! CLARK! ARE YOU OK?! SPEACK TO ME!" over and over again."

Lois cleared her throat and said, "I was only yelling that because I knew that Maratha Kent would never forgive me if I let anything happen to Clark. And when Maratha's mad at you that means no home cooked meals when she gets home from Washington."

Taylor's face lit up and she said, "It's so cool that she's coming home. How long will she be here for?"

"A few weeks. But she's thinking of quitting the senator's job. She's says that she misses home. I think you'll like her Fate," Clark explained.

Taylor smiled wider and she replied, "I think so too."

**-A few hours later-**

It was late afternoon and while Lois was inside researching an article and watching TV at the same time, Clark was outside checking the motorcycle while Taylor watched him from her seat on the porch steps as she stroked Shelby's fur.

The dog had his head resting on Taylor's lap and his tail was slowly wagging from side to side.

Clark was cleaning the bike and also making sure that everything worked properly. Taylor looked at him as he checked all the parts, obviously knowing his way around the machine.

"Have you ever had a motorcycle before?" she asked.

Clark smirked, his back to her, and replied, "Yes, once. But it involved red kryptonite, a bad boy faze and many embarrassing situations."

His toolbox sat beside Taylor and he yelled to her, "Hey can you bring me the toolbox?"

He looked around to see that she wasn't there anymore and neither was the toolbox.

There was only Shelby sitting there with his head cocked to the side.

Clark turned around and was surprised to see Taylor standing there with the toolbox in her hands. She put it down on the ground and she disappeared in a blur.

Clark turned quickly to see her sitting back on the steps, stroking Shelby again.

His mind was going a million miles per hour but only one statement rang clear. "You can super-speed?"

Taylor looked up at him and smirked, "If you think that was fast then you have no idea."

Clark started to walk towards her and then Taylor said, "You and I both know that you can get here quicker than that."

Clark hesitated and then super-sped to the steps and sat down beside her. "What the hell is going on?!" he asked.

Taylor sighed and said, "I'm going to tell you something but I want no interruptions until I'm done. Clear?"

Clark nodded and waited for her to continue.

Taylor sighed again and started, "My dad can do all the things you can do. Speed, strength, x-ray vision, even a few more. My mom is normal but some people swear other wise, my dad being one of them."

Clark laughed slightly but stopped when Taylor sighed wanting going on.

"My dad was given his powers and for a long time he thought it was a curse but now he sees it as a gift. When I was born my parents realized that I had inherited his powers and so did my little brother and sister. My dad helps a lot of people with his powers and that make some people angry…some really bad people."

Clark stared at her and was silent during this slight pause.

Then Taylor continued, "I think that some of those people are trying to make sure that my siblings and I - and all my friends like me - don't get to continue helping people like my dad and my friend's parents. As well as that, I think they want to make my dad miserable by keeping him away from his true love."

"My dad is invincible like you, so they're hitting him in the place that's the most vulnerable-his heart. If he doesn't find the motivation that his family gives him, then the world is in trouble. That's why I'm here Clark. My mom and dad need my help."

Clark let all of this new information sink in before replying, "How did you're dad get these powers?"

Taylor paused for a second before replying, "Like I said, he was given them. I don't know how or by how but he was."

Clark nodded and the two of them sat in silence.

Then Clark asked, "Are you sure you're dad will be miserable without you're mom? I mean what does a bad guy know about love?"

Taylor smiled slightly, as she remembered her mom and dad back in her time.

"Anyone can see how much my mom and dad love each other. It's in everything they do. They way they look at each other, the way the talk to each other…they way they argue with each other."

Clark let out a small laugh and Taylor smiled again.

"You know, because of my dad's powers, he didn't think that he could have kids with a normal person. To this day he still sometimes calls me and my siblings his 'little miracles'. When I was born, the doctors wheeled me off to a special unit of the hospital because I had 'an unusually strong grip' on the doctor's hand. My powers weren't anywhere near my dad's but they were strange for a baby."

"My parents didn't get to see me until an hour later and that was only because the doctors said I was perfectly healthy and my mom was screaming at every nurse that came into the room to give her baby to her. My dad had to calm her down even though he was just as frustrated. My uncle had a camera going when they finally brought me into them… and I can see their happy faces every time I watch that tape. The look of utter joy and love on their faces just blows me away. My dad picked me out of the cot and sat on the bed with my mom. She was crying with happiness and so was Dad. It was the nearly the same with my sister and my brother."

"The love they have for us and for each other is the strongest thing I've ever seen. And I've seen my dad crash a car between his hands like it was a cracker."

Clark smiled sadly. Would he ever have that? Would he ever have those experiences?

They seemed too wonderful to even hope for. But he did know one thing. Whoever this young girl's father was, he was a very lucky man.

"You really need my help with this, huh?"

Taylor nodded, biting her lip with anticipation.

Clark smiled at her and replied, "I'm in."

Taylor smiled widely and threw her arms around his neck.

Clark hugged her back and then stood. "Well then, there's only one thing left to do," he said.

Taylor frowned and said, "What's that?"

Clark bent down to pick up one of the planks of wood he was going to use to repair the fence. He threw it to Taylor, who caught it.

He smiled at her and said, "Show me what you're made of."

Taylor smirked and stood up. Then she snapped the thick plank in half as if it was a matchstick.

"Please tell me you've got more than that?" she asked.

Clark smiled and pointed to his left. "The state border is that way. It's an hours drive away so run there touch the sign that says 'You're now leaving Kansas' and run back."

Taylor laughed and did as she was asked. Less than five seconds later she was back.

"Wow you are fast," Clark said.

Taylor shrugged, "It's just practise. My dad and I play this game back in my time. He used it to help me train my powers. He would hold a ball at head height and I would have to run to say…a tree in the next field before it hit the ground. As I got faster the objects got further. A tree turned into the state line, the state line turned into the next state, you get the idea."

"What's the longest distance you've gone?" Clark asked.

"Boston and back. But that was when my dad started to throw the ball in the air first instead of just letting it drop. It was like moving on to the next level. Longer time; further distance. We play it with my brother and sister as well so I don't get as much time with him as I did before."

"It must be hard having to share your dad with your siblings," Clark said. Being an only child he had never had this problem.

Taylor smirked and replied, "I have to share my dad with the whole world, remember? Plus my mom is always there for us too."

"It must be hard for your dad then."

Taylor smiled and said, "The world may need my dad but my dad needs us. That's why I have to help him."

Clark nodded and walked up to Taylor. Throwing an arm around her shoulders he said, "Come on. Let's go inside before Lois goes near the kitchen."

Taylor smiled as they walked towards the house. "She could get better at it you know? Cooking."

Clark snorted, "Lois Lane, being a good cook? Ya, I'll believe that when I taste it."

Taylor smirked, remembering the meals future Lois had learned from her grandma Maratha.

"Lois could surprise you Clark," Taylor stated.

**-Later-**

It was just after eleven at night when Taylor finally went to bed. She was tried from a full day helping on the farm and Lois and Clark had to talk about work anyway.

As Taylor walked up the stairs, Clark whispered, "You better not use your super- hearing."

He used his own powers to hear Taylor whisper back, "Take away all the fun, why don't you?!"

Clark smiled and watched her disappear upstairs.

Then he turned and said at the kitchen island with Lois. Instead of coffee she was drinking a warm cup of hot chocolate and when Clark sat down she pushed another cup of it over to him.

"I swear, if I have to look at another piece of paper, I'll go cross-eyed!" Lois complained, sipping her drink.

Clark chuckled and Lois tried to keep the shiver that went up her spine from being noticed.

"What's up the mini tornado anyway?" she asked, "I saw you two having a serious talk a while ago. Not that I heard anything, sadly."

Clark looked at her smiling and said, "The mini tornado?"

Lois shrugged, "Well she did burst in here like a storm and she does have all that energy."

Clark shook his head, "No I mean, that funny coming from someone who's a full fledged tornado herself."

Lois smiled slyly and replied, "Nice to see you can embrace the truth, Smallville. Now are you going to tell me what you two were talking about or do I have to force it out of you through torture?"

Clark sighed. Should he tell Lois? Taylor never said anything about keeping her story a secret. Things would be a lot easier if he did tell her.

Plus, if there's one thing Clark hated these days, it was keeping secrets from Lois. Which he also seemed to be doing a lot these days.

Clark looked at her and when she looked back at him with an understanding face, he opened his mouth and repeated to her what Taylor told him.

From the top of the staircase, out of view from the two adults downstairs, Taylor listened as Clark told her story to Lois.

She smiled and murmured, "I knew he'd tell her."

With that she stood up and crept back to her room, knowing that Clark wouldn't hear her.

He was too busy, paying attention to Lois.

**-The next morning-**

Taylor poured herself some orange juice and sat at the dinning table in the kitchen.

She was half way through her bowl of cereal when Lois and Clark came in through the back door.

"Hurry up and get changed, Smallville, We've got to get to work!" Lois called as Clark went over to wash his hands.

Lois dumped her bag by the dinning table and stood across from Taylor.

Taylor frowned and asked, "What work? Today is Saturday."

Lois smiled and replied, "What I mean by work is that we are going to see what you can do with your powers. Then we'll pick Maratha Kent up at the airport and then everyone is coming over for a family meal."

Clark dried his hands and walked over to the two of them.

"I meant to tell you Fate. I told Lois what you told me."

Before he could continue, Taylor interrupted him with a simple, "I know."

Clark and Lois frowned, Lois with confusion and Clark with annoyance.

"I told you not use your super-hearing!"

Taylor nodded, "Yes you did. But you didn't say anything about not using my normal hearing."

Clark replied, "For that you have to feed the horses without using your powers."

Taylor frowned and said, "Lois! Help me out here!"

Lois hook her head and answered, "I agree with Clark on this. Enjoy this moment Smallville, I won't happen again."

"It happens every time I do something wrong," Taylor muttered.

"What?" Lois asked.

Taylor just shook her head and went back to her cereal.

Lois turned to Clark and asked, "Do you have a few extra chairs. With everyone coming over we'll need them."

Clark nodded, "There's more in the barn. I've been meaning to wash them down for a while now."

Taylor answered with her mouth full, "I can help with that."

Lois turned to her and said, "Don't chew with your mouth full. No one wants to see that."

Taylor smiled and shut her mouth.

Clark nodded, "Ok, so after Taylor's fed the horses-at normal speed- and we see what her powers can do, Taylor and I will get the chairs and the house ready while you go and collect my mom."

Lois smiled and replied, "Thanks again for letting me pick her up Smallville. I know that you wanted to."

Clark shrugged, blushing when Lois put her hand on his arm when she was talking.

"No problem. I know that you guys want to catch up."

With that he turned and walked up the stairs to get dressed.

Lois watched him go and then turned to Taylor. "How you keeping, kid? Living with Clark as bad as it used to be."

Taylor just smiled and ate her cereal.

"You know I think that there are still some of my old t-shirts up in Clark's room."

Then Lois just brushed it off and bent down to look in her bag.

Taylor's quick mind came up with a plan.

Gently she blew on the vase full of flowers that sat on the table. It toppled over spilling flowers, and more importantly, water off the table and onto Lois.

Lois stood up quickly, her back dripping wet and she looked at Taylor. "Did you do that?" she asked.

Taylor nodded, "Yes, I'm sorry. Sometimes I can't control my powers. Luckily you have those extra t-shirts, huh?"

Lois nodded absentmindedly and walked towards the stairs. "Clark! You better be decent because I'm coming in and I do not need a repeat of _that_ show again."

Taylor threw her spoon into her now empty bowl in frustration. Was it so hard for her mom not to yell a warning?! That way she could have at least seen him shirtless and that hopefully would have led to something!

"God Smallville. Don't you have any other colour?!" Lois yelled from upstairs.

"I happen to think that these colours are great actually!" Clark argued back.

"They are but when you put them all together it looks like something out of a comic book!" Lois commented.

Taylor smirked and thought to herself, _"Mom and Dad arguing, Mom and Dad making me do chores, the whole Justice League coming over for dinner. Feels like home already." _

**So the next chapter will have the Justice League in it and Maratha Kent, just to tell you.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Stubborn**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except the OCs.

**It was my birthday last week and I got seasons 1 and 2 of Smallville on DVD. I'm so happy. I'm actually watching an episode right now.**

"BART! Do not hog all the potatoes!" Taylor said as she glared at the boy sitting across from her.

Bart rolled his eyes and placed the bowl of potatoes back on the table.

Dinnertime had started quietly, everyone arriving before hand to greet Martha home. They had all sat down to a table full of food and after they said grace, the table had erupted with talk and the scrapping of plates.

Clark was sitting at the top of the table with Lois to his right and Martha to left. Taylor was sitting beside Martha and Bart was sitting beside Lois. AC and Victor were sitting beside each other, Victor being beside Bart. Oliver and Dinah were sitting beside Taylor and Chloe and Jimmy were sitting at the other end of the table.

They had all fit in around the table and although space was a bit of an issue, they still made it work.

"Will you two not start a food fight please?" Clark asked.

"Yes, but if you do, I'm not cleaning it up!" Lois put in.

Taylor just grabbed the potatoes and pilled some onto her plate.

"Honey, I have to wonder where a small girl like you puts all that food," Martha asked.

"I just love your cooking, Martha! Especially the corn you make!" Taylor replied, scooping some peas onto her plate.

"But you haven't even had any of my corn yet," Martha said carefully.

Taylor stopped filling her plate for a second but then continued, "I can just tell that it's good!"

Martha exchanged a glance with Clark and Lois but then let it go.

"I still find it hard to believe that you're from the future," Martha added.

Chloe laughed and replied, "Is time travel really that strange considering we live in Smallville?"

Martha smiled and said, "True. But it's still a shock."

Jimmy swallowed the food he was eating and said, "Well Fate here is like our own personal fortune teller."

Lois shook her head and replied, "Like I said before, fortune tellers are not my thing."

"Why's that?" Taylor asked taking a sip of her drink.

"The last one I went to told me I was destined to fall for a guy who flies a lot and likes to wear tights."

Before anyone could laugh, Taylor nearly spit out her drink and began to cough. Martha patted her on the back gently and gave her another sip of the drink.

When Taylor calmed down she realized that everyone in the room was staring at her.

"Do you know something about my future husband that I don't, Fate?" Lois teased.

Taylor smiled and said, "You just might want to keep in touch with that fortune teller, Lois."

But then everyone just started laughing. "Oh good," Taylor muttered to herself sarcastically, "You all think I'm joking."

"Alright then Fate. If you know so much about our future love lives, then what do you see in Clark's?" Lois asked.

Taylor put her fingers up to her forehead, as a joke, and then she dropped them and said, "Your future wife will be strong, independent and drive you crazy."

"Ok so when are we planning Clark and Lois's wedding then?" AC joked.

Everyone laughed but Taylor saw the far off look in both Clark and Lois' eyes and the feint blush on their cheeks. Martha noticed it too and she let a small smile form on her lips.

"All I'm saying is that Clark's wife will be strong woman. So is Oliver's," Taylor added.

Oliver looked at her and said, "Marriage? No way, I'm staying a bachelor."

Taylor nodded and replied, "Ya…I heard that's what you said before you married her."

AC, Victor, Bart and Dinah were trying not to laugh but they weren't succeeding.

But before anyone could say anything, the door burst open and a teenaged girl ran in the door.

"Oh my God, I can't believe that I time travel agai-." Rachael stopped talking when she saw the adults. "Oh," she said, "…Other people."

"Who are you?" Clark asked.

Taylor got up and stood beside Rachael. "She's a friend of mine, from the future."

Bart smirked and said to Rachael, "Well hello beautiful."

Rachael stared at him before turning herself and Taylor round so that they're backs were to the adults.

"Did Uncle Bart just hit me?" she whispered.

When Taylor nodded Rachael made a face and exclaimed, "EW! Gross!"

Taylor shrugged and said, "Pretend it's BJ. They look alike."

Rachael looked at her and asked, "Do you want me to throw up? BJ's like a brother."

Taylor nodded and then whispered, "Well you'll just have to deal with it. Just don't pretend he's Kyle or you may start making out with him."

Rachael slapped her arm and replied, "Shut up!"

Then they heard a throat being cleared and when they turned around Clark said, "Are you two going to explain?"

"Well like I said, she's a friend from the future. They just appear. It's not like a page them or anything."

Rachael didn't say anything she just stared at the food on the table.

Martha looked at her and said, "Would you like to eat something?"

Rachael shook her and replied, "I'm fine, really."

Martha shook her head and said, "Nonsense. Sit down and have something to eat."

The others agreed and when Taylor sat down at the table, Rachael dragged a chair over to sit beside her. She was given a plate and the talk continued.

The topic of time travel was avoided and the talk of careers were brought up.

Rachael kept looking over at her parents, amazed that they had hardly changed over the years. "It's freaky how they look the same but there's still something different, right?" Taylor whispered to her.

Rachael nodded.

**-Smallville 2026- **

Kyle stretched his sore muscles and sat up in his chair.

He looked down at Rachael lying on the bed. She had feinted a few hours ago and he had hardly left her side.

He had always looked after her, ever since they were kids. They were born a few months apart and had seen each other nearly every day. They were each others best friends.

When he got his powers he felt like one of the strongest person on the plant. Technically, he was.

As they got older Kyle realized that Rachael wasn't going to get powers and since then he saw her as someone to protect. He always had her back and he thought of himself as her big brother.

But when they were fourteen he and Rachael had got into a huge argument about how he was treating her like a porcelain doll, something that could be broken easily. She said-well, yelled- that she didn't need powers to be strong and if didn't give her some freedom then their friendship was over.

She didn't talk to him in over a week. It was the longest week of his life.

He wanted to talk to her so bad, even just to see her smile at him would be enough. Funny how he could be thrown through wall and come out of it fine but a week of not talking to Rachael had him in pain.

Finally, he swallowed his pride and apologized to her.

He had this whole speech planned out but the second the words, "I'm really sorry. You were right," were said she flung her arms around him and hugged him tightly. She told him she missed him and that she hated not talking to him.

After that he stopped thinking of her like a sister. But with a family as close as theirs, who knows how anyone would react to them dating. So he just packed his feelings away.

But now she was lying there unconscious and any disguise he had was gone.

Suddenly a hand landed on his shoulder and he turned to see BJ standing there.

"How is she?" he asked.

Kyle sighed and replied, "No change."

Then he asked "Is anyone going back to Metropolis tonight?"

While the Kent's and Chloe and Jimmy's family lived in Smallville, everyone else lived in Metropolis. But thanks to their powers most of the kids went to Smallville High.

BJ shook his head and said, "No, everyone's staying here."

Then they heard footsteps coming up the stairs and the both turned to see Chloe standing in the doorway of the spare room.

"Do you want anything to eat?" she asked them.

Kyle shook his head and said, "No I'm fine. Thanks Aunt Chloe."

Chloe nodded and looked at her daughter. "We should be used to this," she said quietly.

Then she took a shaky breath and said, "Keep watching her."

Then she walked downstairs.

"Well I'm starving so I'm going to get some food," BJ said.

Kyle nodded and as soon as BJ walked out the door Kyle looked back to Rachael.

As BJ walked past Taylor's door, he stopped and looked into the room.

Taylor was lying in her bed, sleeping but still in the past.

The younger Martha was lying on the couch, covered in a blanket and Johnny was curled up at the bottom of Taylor's bed, near her feet.

BJ smiled and then walked downstairs.

–**Smallville, 2****009- **

After a very long argument Lois and Rachael had been stuck washing the dishes.

"Stupid, Smallville," Lois grumbled, "Blackmailing me with chocolate. It's not like I meant to eat all of Chloe's sweets."

Rachael giggled and dried another plate. "You two have so much chemistry!" she said.

Lois snorted and replied, "Me and Smallville? Ya right!"

Rachael bit her lip and then said, "You know if you don't tell him how you feel, you'll never get him. Take it from someone who knows"

Lois stopped for a moment and then looked at Rachael. "I don't stand a chance against sweet little Lana. I've know that little fact for a while now."

Rachael shrugged, "But if you don't tell him then you don't stand a chance at all."

Lois frowned and asked, "Why do you care? You're just some girl from the future."

Rachael smiled and dried the last plate. "I'm friends with Fate and she might care about you and Clark more than you think."

With that she put the towel on the counter and walked out on the porch to the others.

A minute later Taylor burst into the kitchen and exclaimed, "What did she say and/or do?!"

Lois frowned and asked, "What are talking about?"

Taylor replied, "She walked out onto the porch with THAT smile on her face. You know that smile someone makes after they've done something to embarrass their friends."

Lois just shrugged as Clark walked into the kitchen. "What are you two up to?" he asked.

Lois smiled, "Deciding who's hotter; Jensen Ackles or Jared Padalecki. Who's your favourite, Smallville."

Clark laughed dryly and said, "As much as I would love participate in your 'who's hotter' conversation, I'd rather sit outside."

Before he could leave he felt drops of water hit his face.

He turned to see Taylor standing by sink with water dripping off her fingertips and a cheeky smile on her face.

"I am not starting a water fight and neither will-."

Then some more water hit his face and he exclaimed, "Lois!"

"What?!" she said, drying her wet fingers, "It looked like fun."

Clark nodded and walked slowly to the sink. "Ya, it does look like fun."

Then he splashed a handful of water over Lois and Taylor.

Lois looked down at her damp tank top and then looked up at Clark. "Oh you are going down!"

Clark smiled at her and said, "That'll be the day."

A shiver went up both their spines, the two of them remembering that day at the dunk tank.

They held each others gaze for a long moment before they were both hit with water.

They looked over at Taylor who just smiled and said, "You two looked like you needed cooling off."

With that tension and threats were broken and they all dipped their hands into the sink and started to splash each other with the water. Laughter broke out and that was what brought everyone else into the kitchen.

Victor put his fingers to his mouth and whistled loudly, catching the attention of the other three.

All of them were now soaking wet and so was the floor and counter near them.

"What are you doing?" Dinah asked.

Lois and Clark looked at each other and Taylor answered, "Washing the floor?"

Martha sighed and herded the three of them to the stairs. "Grab a towel each and some dry clothes. I don't need you dripping on my already wet floor."

Taylor slipped and nearly fell but grabbed the banister. "Oh Taylor honey, be careful!"

"It's ok Mrs Kent. I can help," Rachael said walking up the stairs as well.

–**A few minutes later- **

Taylor came out of the bathroom drying her wet hair with a towel. She walked into her room and saw Rachael sitting on the bed flipping through a book.

"Well you dragged us up here so what did you want to talk about?" Taylor asked.

Rachael put the book down on the bed and said, "We looked into all of the people who have the power to time travel…and Lex Luther is our best bet."

Taylor dropped the towel onto a chair and replied, "Everyone thinks Luther dead in this time. He doesn't come back until next year. We're not supposed to have anything to do with that."

"Well then he got impatient because we're all pretty sure he's behind it. And this Tess person might have something do with it too. She does live in Lex's old house, right?"

Taylor nodded, "Alright. I'll sneak in there and do some snooping."

Rachael stood up and replied, "I'll go with you."

"_No, I'm afraid you can't. It's time for you to go home,"_ they heard Jor-El say.

"What is it with him and his terrible timing?" Taylor asked.

Rachael shrugged and replied, "He puts all his energy in keeping you here in the past. I think it tires him out for the rest of us so he can't keep us here that long."

Taylor nodded and the two girls hugged.

"Listen, I've been seeing my mom and dad dancing around each other for nearly three weeks and it's REALLY annoying! So when I get back, you and Kyle better be together or I'll kick both your asses into the next century!"

Rachael smiled and nodded. Suddenly she started to fade out quickly and then she disappeared.

Taylor sighed and walked to the window. "Looks like I'm going breaking and entering…again."

–**Smallville, 2026- **

Rachael stirred and slowly opened her eyes. She saw that she was in the guest bedroom and when she turned her head to the side she saw Kyle flipping through a magazine, sitting on a chair.

She smiled and him and moved her hand forward to touch his knee.

His head jerked up and his eyes met hers. Suddenly he was off his chair and was hugging her.

Rachael smiled and brought her arms up to wrap them around his neck. "Miss me much?" she asked.

He laughed, his hot breath tickling her ear. "So, so much," he replied, pulling away.

He didn't say anything, just pushed her hair back from her face and looked at her.

"I was threatened, by the way," Rachael said finally.

Anger flashed across Kyle's face and he asked, "By who?!"

"Taylor."

Relief then replaced anger as he said, "Oh that explains it."

Rachael sat up and said, "She said that if we didn't get together, she would kick our asses."

Kyle was silent for a minute and then said, "I bet she would."

Before either of them could say any more Chloe walked into the room and spotted Rachael.

"Oh my God, you're back!" she said giving the girl a hug.

"It's good to see you too, Mom," Rachael replied.

Chloe looked at Kyle and said, "Honey go and tell Jimmy."

Kyle hesitated and then got up.

He reached the door but then stopped and turned around.

He walked back to Rachael, took her face in his hands and kissed her.

She kissed him back and then they pulled apart.

"I better go tell everyone," he said before letting go and walking out the door.

"Who-," Chloe asked.

"Taylor."

"Oh that explains it."

–**Smallville 2009- **

"Don't forget Smallville! TWO marshmallows!" Lois called into kitchen from the porch.

Clark came out with two cups of hot chocolate and as he handed one to Lois, he sat down.

"Lois will you keep it down! You'll wake up my mom and Fate."

"Calm down, Clark, they're both so tried they'll sleep like logs," Lois said.

Clark just sipped his drink.

Lois sat back and looked out over the farm.

"Is this what is was like growing up here? A house full of laughter and love?" Lois asked him.

Clark nodded and sighed happily.

Lois looked at carefully.

He was dressed in a simple blue shirt and jeans. There were ties or dress shirts in sight and he was just relaxing on his front porch.

That was thing about Clark now.

He was still a reporter for the Daily Plant, still the strong man he had grown into but he also still had that farm boy charm he had when she first met him. She always thought it was annoying…but not anymore.

"I'd like more times like that," she said wishfully.

Clark cleared his throat and said, "You could, if you wanted to."

Lois looked at him through narrowed eyes and asked, "What are you getting at, Smallville?"

Clark shrugged and said, "You could move back in."

There was a short silence before Lois said, "I'll get your room right?"

Clark sighed and replied, "Or you could take the guest room!"

"We'll see Smallville, we'll see."


	9. Chapter 9

**Stubborn**

**Declaimer:** I own nothing except the OC.

Night had fallen a few hours ago and the farm was covered in darkness. There was no light for miles except for the moon shinning down from the inky sky.

All the animals were asleep and so were Lois and Clark in the house. In the end Lois got Clark's bedroom while Clark took the guest room.

There was no sound as far as any normal person could hear.

But Taylor's super hearing caught Lois and Clark's gentle breathing as well as the thumping of their heartbeats. It was always a comfort, being able to hear them, and knowing that they were there.

Now it was comforting to know that if they were asleep, she wouldn't get caught.

Taylor was wide awake and standing near her window.

She was dressed in the dark clothes that she had bought recently.

It was awful hard to find clothes when you were looking for the perfect outfit that said, "I'm just going breaking and entering. I'll be back in the morning."

Taylor climbed out the window and shut it behind her.

She crept across the roof until she got to the edge and she jumped off landing in the crouching position. Then she super sped away from the farm and to Metropolis.

In her time Lex Luther was one of her father's greatest enemies. He had a large warehouse near the docks and although he publicly refused any knowledge of the warehouse, the Justice League knew that was where to find him.

Taylor reached the docks in no time and she crouched behind a pile of crates. The docks was dark too, lights dotted here and there and the water was shinning in the moonlight.

Lex's warehouse was in front of her and it looked abandoned.

Taylor turned on her x-ray vision and looked inside. Her vision was distorted. "There must be a little lead in the walls," Taylor thought.

She could still see inside though and was disappointed at what she saw. There was nothing there, absolutely nothing. Crates dotted here and there, paper thrown across the ground; that was it.

Then her eyes caught a shape on the back wall of the warehouse. It was large and square and lines came out of the top and the bottom of it.

Taylor smiled.

It was an elevator.

Taylor looked downwards but couldn't see anything.

"Defiantly lead there," Taylor thought. And if someone took the time to build it underground, then there must be something worth seeing.

Taylor turned off her x-ray vision and stood up behind the crates.

She super sped up to the building and then jumped, using her powers to propel herself onto the roof. She panted when she landed on the roof and mumbled, "I've really got to learn how to fly."

She crept across the roof and then looked over the edge. There was a row of windows just under the roof and Taylor quickly forced one of them open.

She pulled herself in and landed on the floor of the warehouse. She went to the elevator and pushed the button.

The doors opened and she quickly slipped inside. She pressed herself against the wall of the elevator near the door and waited.

When the door slid open Taylor super sped out of the elevator and hid behind the nearest thing she could see; a pile of metal barrels.

"Was someone in the elevator?" she heard a voice ask. She heard footsteps walking near her and the elevator going up.

"No. There was no one," another person asked.

Taylor edged around the barrels and looked around. She could hardly see anything; many piles of metal were blocking her way.

She sighed and listened. There was clanging, banging and shouts from various people; way too many sounds to sort out.

She looking around her and suddenly felt a cold sensation on the back of her neck. She put her hand up and felt water on her fingertips.

She looked up and saw a metal bridge running from one side of the warehouse to the other. She spotted a set of stairs near her and she super sped up them and crouched on the bridge.

No one had heard her and she now had a great view of what was going on.

There were people walking around everywhere with computers lined up next to each other and wires covered the floor.

Taylor spotted Lex Luther nearly straight away.

"His head's like a shiny snooker ball…I bet I could see my face in it. OK focus!" Taylor thought.

Lex was standing there, with his arms folded, looking ahead of him. Taylor followed his gaze and her eyes grew wide.

At the end of the warehouse there was what looked like a giant doorway. The doorway made of metal and it was about ten feet by ten feet. Where the door should have been there was just blue. It crackled and sparked and there was heat coming from it.

"Is it ready?" Lex's voice caught Taylor's attention and she looked back down at him and the man in a lab coat that he was taking to.

The scientist was very nervous and he was clutching the clipboard in his hands. "Mr Luther-this is a huge project…nothing like this has ever been done before…it could probably take weeks or months to finish this-."

"I don't want excuses," Lex interrupted. "I asked you to make a machine that would send me back in time and you create one that sends people from the future here. Now all I want you to do is get this machine to send me to the future. NOW DO IT!"

The scientist ran off and Lex went back to looking at the doorway/time machine.

Taylor looked around the large room again and this time she spotted something that made her gasp quietly.

There was a cage sitting up against the wall, away from the people and near piles of scrap metal.

Inside it was a person, unconscious lying on the ground.

Taylor could see his face clearly and she felt a pang of panic hit her when she recognised his face. The black hair was sticking up as it always was and his brown eyes were half closed.

Taylor glanced up at the roof and saw industrial lights hanging from it. She followed the wires and saw that they were powered by a generator.

She concentrated on it and she felt her eyes heat up. She still got a little freaked out every time she used her heat beams as it was a relatively new power. But she kept it going and soon beams shot from her eyes and put out the generator.

When everyone was running around confused in the dark, Taylor super sped down the stairs and to the cage, hoping not to bump into anything. She broke the lock on the cage and went to the boy.

She picked him up by the shoulders and dragged him behind the pile of barrels she had hid behind before. The both of them were behind the barrels when the back up generator kicked in and the lights came back on.

Taylor was panting, trying to calm her breathing and she looked at the boy beside her.

He was awake now and was looking at her groggily.

"Why is it that whenever I meet with you, I'm always saving your ass?!" she hissed at him.

"Why is it that whenever you have to save my ass, it's always from people who are pissed off at you or your dad for stopping their evil plans?! And you don't always save me!" he hissed back.

He winched as he sat up and she frowned at him. He was covered in dirt and he smelt really bad. His clothes were torn and dirty.

"How long were you in that cage for?" she asked him.

He shook his head, "I'm not sure but I think it's been weeks. They feed me and stuff but other than that nothing. I think Luther wanted to just leave me there."

Taylor sighed and replied, "I'm really sorry."

The boy looked at her and smiled, "What's the matter? I thought you couldn't wait to see the back of me."

Taylor smiled slightly and said, "Are you kidding? Who would I pick on?"

The boy smiled and looked around. "How are we going to get out of here?" he asked.

"The elevator. We just have to wait for someone to come down and then we'll sneak in it and get out of here," Taylor answered.

The boy nodded and Taylor's super hearing picked up the sound of the elevator coming down the shaft. She quickly put the boy's arm around her shoulder, half carrying him, and got ready to move.

The elevator opened and when a man stepped out, Taylor super sped inside with the boy.

The doors shut and Taylor pushed the button to go up.

"We need to get out of here fast. They'll notice I'm gone and they might even hear the elevator. Can you super sped while carrying me?" the boy asked.

Taylor smirked as the doors opened and said, "Watch and learn."

**-Late****r, Kent Farm-**

Lois was pacing up and down the kitchen while Clark watched her. "I can't believe she would just run off! Do you think its part of her mission? What they hell is going though that girl's mind?!"

Clark sighed and got up to stand in front of Lois. "You need to calm down," he said, "I think we need to trust Taylor on this one. Plus she's fine."

Lois frowned and asked, "How do you know that?"

Clark paused for a moment. He wanted to say that it was because he could hear her heartbeat. Her heartbeat seemed to stand out to him now above all the other noises and he could tell she was fine.

Lois's heartbeat had also begun to stand out above the other noises and it comforted him to hear it. But he would keep that to himself.

"I just know," he answered, placing a comforting hand on Lois's arm.

Before either of them could react the door of the farm house opened and Taylor walked in, carrying a boy around her age.

"He needs to rest," she said and immediately Clark took the boy and set him on the couch while Lois went to get the first aid box.

The boy was lying on the couch while Taylor was sitting near his head on the coffee table. Clark remained standing and Lois came in with the first aid box, setting it and herself down on the coffee table near Taylor.

Taylor was looking at the boy with a mixture of worry and annoyance.

"Who is he?" Lois finally asked.

Taylor sighed and looked at them. "Lois and Clark, meet the boy wonder, my family's friend and the most annoying person on the plant, Dick Grayson."

**Some people know who he is, right? I hope so or else this is confusing. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Stubborn**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except the OC.

Dick padded down the stairs of the Kent farm and walked into the kitchen.

He opened the fridge and was about to reach in when he heard someone say, "There's chocolate milk in there."

Dick jumped and looked over at the couch in the sitting room and saw Taylor sitting there.

"Crap! Don't do that!" he hissed.

Taylor smirked and sipped her own chocolate milk.

Dick grabbed the other carton of chocolate milk and walked into the sitting room. Taylor was sitting at the end of the couch facing the kitchen and Dick sat at the other end facing Taylor.

Dick had showered and changed clothes; now he was wearing an old pair of Clark's grey sweat pants and an old white T-shirt. He had slept for ages and it was now around three in the morning. He was thirsty and he had walked down to get a drink.

"Look, the whole time I was in that cage was a blur so can you fill me in about what's been going on around here?" Dick asked as he opened the carton.

"Only if you tell me how you got to this time," Taylor said.

"Deal," Dick replied.

Taylor sighed and said, "Basically Jor-El thought that my parents were having a hard time getting together so he sent me here to help. But as it turns out Lex might have something to do with it. I think that he is trying to go to the future to stop Superman and we've got to stop him. Also I think the only way to get you home is through Lex's time machine. Now tell me how you got here."

Dick drank the chocolate milk and said, "Well there I was kicking bad guy ass in Gothom with Bruce when this blue light appeared and I ended up in the warehouse. I was pushed into a cage and I stayed there until you found me and brought here to the Kent farm."

Taylor just sighed and sipped her drink. Dick did the same and then said, "Is anyone else here?"

Taylor shook her head and replied, "Not right now. Sometimes others come here but they can't stay long. It's mostly Kyle, Rachael and BJ."

Dick snorted and said, "How is Lana?"

Taylor kicked him in the shin and said, "BJ hates it when you call him that."

Dick rubbed his shin and said, "Well, it's not my fault it's the perfect nickname for him."

"And why is that? You have never told me the reason. I mean I know who Lana Lang is, I might not have recognised her at the wedding but I know who she is."

Dick hesitated and said, "Lana Lang was an annoying person and so is BJ."

Taylor looked at him and then said, "You're lying. That's not the reason."

Dick just got up and walked back into the kitchen. He put the carton in the bin and then started to walk towards the stairs.

Taylor was in front of him in a second.

Dick narrowed his eyes and said, "Damn you and your super speed."

"Look, I get that you don't want to tell me but if BJ does come back into this time I want you to be nice," Taylor warned.

Dick sighed and said, "As long as he doesn't make me mad, I'll be nice."

Taylor sighed and Dick saw the worry in her eyes. She was already worried about her parents; she didn't need him and BJ bickering as well.

"Hey," he said, catching Taylor's attention, "I promise I wouldn't pick on BJ. Trust me, Metropolis."

Taylor smiled and then turned around and went up the stairs. When she was at the top she turned to face him. "You've got some chocolate milk right here," she said, pointing at her upper lip.

He wiped the milk off and called up to her, "What is it with you and having the last word, Metropolis!"

"Shut up, Bird Boy! Some of us are trying to sleep!" Lois called grumpily from her room.

Dick ran up the stairs and joined Taylor on the landing. "Are you sure it was the right thing telling Lois and Clark about me being Robin and Bruce being Batman?"

Taylor nodded and replied, "They'll find out anyway in the future. Goodnight."

She walked into her own room and Dick walked into the other guest room.

**-The next morning-**

Taylor sat at the dinning table with her cereal and ate it as Dick rummaged through the fridge.

Lois came down the stairs and Clark came into the kitchen from the back door.

"You two need to sign these," Clark said, putting a pile of papers on the table.

Taylor picked them up and she started to cough on her cereal when she read them.

Dick frowned and took the papers from her. He frowned and looked at Clark. "You want us to go to Smallville High?!"

Taylor groaned and threw her spoon into her bowl.

"It's summer in our time. I was hoping you wouldn't make us go to school," Taylor said.

"And I don't go to Smallville High in our time!" Dick argued.

Lois shrugged and said, "Well tough luck! The two of you are going to school; no argument."

Dick sat down in the chair across from Taylor and said, "These kids are at least twenty years older than us in our time. And the time clash will be really confusing."

Taylor shrugged and replied, "Do you want to argue with Lois and Clark?"

Dick looked between the two of them and then back at Taylor. "That would be harder than arguing with Bruce about who gets to drive the Batmobile."

**-Later-**

Clark tapped his fingers against leg and checked his watch again. He was already late for work and the secretary was taking ages getting the extra paperwork together.

Taylor sighed beside him and said, "That is getting on my nerves!"

Clark stopped tapping and folded his arms.

Dick was sitting the other side of Taylor and was slouching in his chair.

They were sitting outside the principal's office at Smallville High and there was a constant stream of people going past them, students and teachers alike.

They were all looking at Taylor and Dick strangely. In such a small town, everybody knew everybody else and no one had seen these kids around much before (**Taylor mostly stayed at the Kent farm and the mall she and Lois went to was in Metropolis.) **

Students began to whisper amongst themselves and Dick lost his temper.

"I swear the next person to gossip about us is getting a foot up their ass!" he yelled.

"Shut up!" Taylor whispered, "We're trying to blend in!"

"Oh sure, superheroes really fit into high school!" he whispered back.

Taylor shook her head in disbelief, "No one fits in at high school! That's why it's high school!"

The door of the principal's office opened and the secretary came out with a bunch of papers in her arms. "You can come in now."

The three of them got up and went inside the office. Their cover story was that Taylor and Dick were Clark's cousins and they were staying Smalville until they finished school.

They were given their schedules and while Clark went to work, Dick and Taylor went to their classes.

They had some classes together and they got through it ok.

Taylor was surprised to find out that the young English teacher still taught her in the future and she hoped the teacher would not remember her in the future.

The other students were nice but like Dick said, the time clash was crazy. New movies that were coming out that year were old to Taylor and Dick and let's not mention the so called new technology the students talked about.

Finally it was lunch time and Dick and Taylor met up outside the cafeteria.

"I'm now colour-blind! The only colours I can see are yellow and red!" Dick said, rubbing his eyes.

Taylor laughed and replied, "It's kind of ironic though. The colours of the school and then the colours of my dad's suit."

Dick nodded and replied, "Well I keep seeing the letter S everywhere."

They walked into the cafeteria and got their lunch.

Taylor stared down at the food on her tray and said, "Well that's one thing that hasn't changed in all these years; the cafeteria food is still gross."

Dick frowned and said, "Wait, this is food?"

They sat down at an empty table and Taylor said, "I'll bet you have top notch meals at the fancy private school of yours."

Dick sighed and said, "At least at this school I don't have to wear a stuffy uniform and an uncomfortable tie. But Bruce insisted that get a good education."

Taylor snorted, "Money doesn't make education; it's all down to the student."

Dick nodded and they started to eat their food…or at least the parts that looked like food.

The last class of the day for both of them was gym and they couldn't wait to get out of school.

They were in their gym gear and they had to climb the ropes.

There were a group of guys near them and they were making fun of Dick, laughing behind his back.

"Why are they laughing at you?" Taylor asked.

"They've been doing that all day but it's gotten worse when this class started."

"Why?" she asked again.

Dick opened his mouth but Taylor interrupted, "It's because you look scrawny isn't it? They're jocks and you look a bit scrawny. Its ok, you know. You could kick their asses with your marshal arts skills there's really no need for your manhood to be threatened and-."

"It's not because of that!" Dick interrupted, "It's because of…you."

Taylor frowned and Dick sighed, "They…like you and they don't like the fact that you're talking to me."

Taylor was still frowning and said, "What? Why?"

Dick sighed and gestured between him and Taylor. "They think that we're together, Metropolis!"

Taylor scoffed and replied, "You and me? Ya right!"

Dick nodded and said, "Exactly!"

Before they could say anything the coach came in and started class.

Taylor and Dick climbed the ropes in record time and when Dick climbed down to the bottom Taylor kissed him on the cheek.

Dick looked at her shocked and she shrugged, "That was to piss off the jocks."

Finally school was over and the two of them walked back to the Kent Farm.

**-That night-**

Lois came down the stairs with a bundle of black clothes. She dumped them in front of Clark, who was sitting at the kitchen island.

"What are these?" he asked, looking through them.

"They're the clothes Fate was wearing last night. They smell like metal and oil and they're covered with dirt and dust."

Clark picked up the hoodie she had worn and saw patches of blood on it. "Dick was bleeding. I thought I saw cuts on his arms and face but there was no blood. Fate must have cleaned him up a little bit so not to freak us out."

Lois sighed and said, "Clark, I think we have been patient enough with Fate. But there is a certain point when we have to get the full story. And we passed that point a long time ago."

Clark nodded and replied, "Fate has to tell us the truth. We can't help her if she doesn't."

**Ok so I know that Lois and Clark call Taylor Fate but sometimes I forget that when I'm typing and I write Taylor. So if I do write Taylor when they're talking I'm sorry. **

**Second I don't hate Lana I just don't like her with Clark. So if anyone has a problem with any insults to Lana, please remember that the kids see Lana as an obstacle between Lois and Clark and they, especially Taylor, don't like her for that.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Stubborn**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except the OCs.

Taylor climbed the stairs up to the loft with her arms full with blankets and pillows.

She reached the loft and dumped them on the ground and looked at her friends.

Kyle, Rachael and BJ were there again and it looked like they would be staying the night. They had arrived before Clark and Lois got back from work but after Taylor and Dick had got home from school.

After they had filled the other three in on why Dick was in the past, Taylor had told them that they would have to stay in the loft; it was too dangerous for anyone to see them.

Especially since BJ looked just like his father and Kyle bore a striking resemblance to his dad also. Rachael didn't get off either; she looked like her mother with her dad's eyes.

Chloe, Jimmy and the rest of the future Justice League was in the farm house at that minute; all of them over for a family dinner.

"Here you go," Taylor said, as her friends picked up the blankets and pillows.

After a tense match of rock, paper, scissors Rachael had gotten the couch while Kyle and BJ had to take the floor.

"How long are they staying for?" BJ asked motioning towards the farm house.

"Well, first there is the dinner, then dessert and then coffee. Then they'll talk for hours and they'll all probably leave at something in the morning," Taylor explained.

"So…just like family dinner in our time?" Taylor nodded and walked over to the telescope where Dick was standing.

He was looking though it and up at the stars.

"My dad used to look through at that thing all the time," Taylor said smiling.

Dick looked at her and said, "I can see why. This thing is amazing. It's nearly as good as the one at Wayne Manor."

Taylor grinned and replied; "Now that is a cool telescope!"

"If you two space cadets are done we would like to get to sleep," BJ interrupted.

Dick snorted and said, "Calm done Lana! We're going to go into the house now."

BJ narrowed his eyes but a warning look from Taylor made him keep quiet.

"We'll see you guys in the morning. Stay in here unless it's an emergency," Taylor said and she and Dick walked out of the loft and towards the house.

**-Later-**

Dinner was finished and the dishes had been washed, dried and put away.

Taylor was used to these family dinners; they were a weekly event in her time.

But it was new to Dick.

Although Gotham was a few hours away, if they used the Bat plane then it wouldn't take that long. Bruce and Dick could easily come over every week for dinner. But of course, something was always in the way.

Being a billionaire playboy and a caped crusader didn't leave much time for dinner at a farm house in Kansas.

They were all seated around the dinning table chatting and occasionally sipping their coffee.

There was some light left outside…but no one noticed the black car that sneaked its way up the drive way and parked outside the house.

No one noticed the man, dressed in black, get out of the car and walked up the steps of the porch.

But the man was noticed when he burst through the door, a gun in one hand, and a hunk of kryptonite in the other.

"Sorry to break up the happy family moment but Lex Luthor just had to say hello."

The Justice League all stood up but stopped at the sight of the gun.

Clark was forced to sit down again when he felt the kryptonite take affect.

A stunned silence filled the room and then Bart said, "Nice entrance but I would have said something smarter."

"What do you want?" Clark asked.

He was already feeling the effects of the kryptonite and he couldn't get any closer. The gun was everyone else and the kryptonite was for him.

"I want the girl and her friends. Well actually Luthor wants them."

"Luthor is dead," Chloe said eyeing the gun.

The man chuckled and said, "You really think a man like Luthor stays dead for long. He barely survived but now he's back and he wants the girl and her friends."

Clark looked around at the others. All the other superheroes weren't affected by the kryptonite but they couldn't do anything with Lois and Jimmy there and they didn't want this guy to know too much.

But what did Luthor want with Taylor and Dick? Why did he say 'friends' and not 'friend'?

He looked at the two teenagers now and they were exchanging glances.

Taylor stood up shaking, the kryptonite taking its toll on her too.

Dick stood up and stood near of Taylor.

Everyone looked at him confused. Taylor was the one that was bullet proof; not him.

But Dick knew what he was doing.

"I wouldn't go near her with that rock if I were you," Dick advised the man.

The man sneered and took a step forward, affecting both Taylor and Clark.

"And why would I do that?" the man said.

Taylor felt her eyes heating up, she had to blink to try and make it go away; although it never worked before.

Her ears started to ring, sounds echoing though them.

She reached out for the glass of water that was on the table hoping it would help like it sometimes did. But as she touched it the glass shattered; making nearly everyone jump.

She counted them off in her head, _"Heat beams, super hearing and super strength. We are all screwed if I don't get away from the damn rock!" _

"What the hell is wrong with that girl?" the man asked, confusing passing over his face.

"Kryptonite has a weird affect on her. But you already know that!" Dick said.

The man frowned at him and said, "Call your friends."

Taylor replied, "There's just us here."

The man frowned and said, "We've been monitoring the sonic waves that come out when your friends travel to this time. We know when someone arrives and goes. Now call your friends."

Dick tuned and looked at Taylor.

She sighed and said in a cracked voice, "Guys-it's-it's an emergency."

She though for a moment that she hadn't said it loud enough but then Kyle, BJ and Rachael came in the door.

Kyle immediately pushed Rachael behind him, ignoring her protests that she could look after herself, and BJ looked over at Taylor and Dick. He was smart enough to pull his hood up, blocking his face.

"Now that we're all here, I want the kids to come with me and the adults to stay put. Unless you want a shoot out."

Suddenly a chuckle was heard in the room. Everyone turned to see Kyle smiling.

"What are you laughing at?" the man asked venom in his voice.

"You really haven't though this plan through have you. Didn't Luthor fill you in?"

The man's confidence came back and he walked up to Kyle. The kryptonite obviously had some affect on him.

"Oh Luthor filled me in just fine. I know who you are. I know who all of you are in the future," he said looking at the kids.

He turned back to Kyle and said, "You're Kyle Queen, son of the famous Oliver Queen."

His news had the reaction he wanted.

Oliver gasped quietly and started at Kyle.

But the boy kept his eyes on the man.

"And you," the man said, pointing to BJ, "are Bart Allen Junior, your father being Bart Allen Senior."

BJ took off his hood and said, "Really, how long did it take you to figure that out?"

Bart looked at BJ and then turned to AC. "I'm drunk right," he asked, "Please tell me I'm drunk."

The man frowned and then looked over at Rachael.

"And this pretty little thing," his words made Kyle push Rachael further behind him, anger flashing in both their eyes.

The man smirked and continued, "She is Rachael Olsen I believe, daughter of Chloe and Jimmy Olsen."

"What a smart little henchman you are," Rachael said, her voice dripping with distain.

Jimmy reached for Chloe's hand as they both tried to concentrate on the task at hand and not their future daughter.

The man turned and looked at Dick and Taylor. "You're Robin, your family is dead. Poor pathetic orphan, aren't you?"

Dick smirked and replied, "At least I'm not a poor pathetic grown man like you."

The man was about to replied when he spotted Taylor again.

His face twisted into a snarl and he said, "And you're the one Luthor's really interested in."

"Leave Fate alone before I shove that gun somewhere unpleasant!" Lois threatened.

The man looked confused and then he caught on. "Is that what you told them your name was?"

Everyone looked at Taylor for answer but she was concentrating on keeping upright and her powers under control.

"Actually I think your name is Taylor. Taylor…Fate…Kent."

Through the pain of the kryptonite, Clark looked up at Taylor.

How could he not see it before?! She had his hair, his mouth and a kindness about her that was a trait in the Kent family.

Looking at her like he had never seen her before, he took in every detail about her.

She had told him all about himself in the future and he didn't catch on.

The man smirked, "Daughters really shouldn't lie to their fathers."

Taylor glanced at Clark and then back to the man.

It was getting harder and harder to keep her powers in check.

Once again, Kyle just laughed.

The man turned back to him, holding both the gun and the kryptonite in front of him.

"What are you laughing at?!" the man growled.

Kyle cleared his throat and said, "The gun is to threaten everyone right? Ya that could work. And the kryptonite is for the rest of us? Well you see there's a flaw to this plan. I get my powers from my mom and she has trouble with kryptonite. But her powers were weakened and that means that my powers aren't anything like Taylor's. This means that although kryptonite hurts me…"

Kyle bent the barrel of the gun back, crushing it.

Then he picked up the kryptonite, winching, and threw it out the door using his super strength.

It disappeared over the horizon and Kyle turned back to the man and said, "I can still use my powers. You can go get it back if you want. But it's probably in Canada by now."

The man paled, realizing that he was in a room full of superheroes and he had no weapons. He ran for the door pushing passed Kyle, Rachael and BJ.

Kyle smiled and said, "I love it when they run. It's so much more fun."

He took off his jacket and threw it on the kitchen counter. "Come on, BJ. Let's go take care of this guy."

BJ nodded, smiling and they walked out.

Rachael sighed and said, "I'm going to make sure they don't hurt him too much."

Dick nodded at her as she walked out the door and Taylor collapses on her chair and felt her powers going back to normal.

"What was that?" Victor asked as he walked over and picked up the useless gun that was lying on the floor; getting ready to throw it away later.

"Although I get affected by kryptonite in the normal way, it has another side affect on me," Taylor said, stopping to take a sip of the new glass of water that Dick gave her.

"When I'm around kryptonite for too long my powers go crazy. It like a volcano; the bubble up until I have to let go of them. And then I can't control them. We figured out that it was because I'm the oldest; I got most of Dad's powers…too much."

Clark looked at his future daughter, not believing the emotional strength she had.

Taylor looked at Clark, smiling at said, "Would it have killed you to have had kids before me. At least that way the powers could be even. Johnny and Maratha get jealous because of all the power I have."

Clark frowned and said, "Johnny and Martha?"

Taylor nodded, "Ya, my little brother and sister. I told Lois our house was the loudest in the state and the three of us are half the reason."

Victor nodded and then said, "You do know that I wasn't taking about the kryptonite right?"

Then Kyle, Rachael and BJ came back in the door and walked over to Taylor.

"Are you ok Tay?" Kyle asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Taylor nodded and smiled at her friends.

Oliver, Bart, Chloe and Jimmy were silent, not knowing what to say.

But it was obvious that BJ was Bart's kid.

BJ looked at his dad and said, "This is so creepy."

Bart nodded and replied, "I'm with you there dude."

Oliver looked Kyle up and down, a sense of confidence coming to him. This boy was defiantly his.

All the way down to the smirk that graced his face.

Rachael sat beside Taylor telling her to eat something. Chloe and Jimmy watched her with fascination.

The thought of kids had been in their minds and it seemed all too real now that they saw the girl in front of them.

Victor, AC and Dinah looked at each other not knowing what to do. Their future kids hadn't just appeared in front of them.

Maratha had snapped into full grandma mode, fussing over Taylor, getting her food and saying something about a blanket.

But Lois was standing in the middle of all this at a complete loss.

For some reason her eyes were trained on Taylor.

"_So the Farm boy has a family. He finally found a girl who stayed around long enough to marry him." _

But there was an aching pain in her chest and although her tough shell refused to let them go, tears were threatening to come.

Why did she care? So Clark has a family in the future, a…wife. Why did that matter to her?

But Lois knew why that was.

Taylor hadn't mentioned her in Clark's future.

"Luthor must be an idiot in this time," BJ said, "Sending one guy in to kidnap us? He must have known that it wouldn't work."

"He did," Taylor said, getting everyone's attention, "This was a scare tactic. He wants us to know that he knows all about us."

"We'll take care of Luthor's plans when we get to them, but right now we all need some time to rest," Maratha said.

They all agreed and then Lois said, "I just have two questions?"

She turned to Clark and said, "What the hell is kryptonite and why does it affect you?"

There is going to be a lot of one-on-one talks in the next chapter.

Just to let you guys know, I know that some parts in this chapter may seem far fetched but please bear with it.

**Plus I know it may seem that Kyle doesn't have any weakness but he does. He and his sister still get hurt by kryptonite but not as much as Taylor would. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Stubborn**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except the OCs.

Lois leaned on the porch rail for support as she started to shake.

Some tears slipped from her eyes as she put a hand over her mouth to muffle the sounds.

But it was no use. She over come with emotion.

Clark stood there, his arms folded and a frown on his face.

"You can stop laughing now Lois!"

Lois straightened up, trying to calm herself and stop the laughter.

She managed to straighten her face but when she looked at Clark, she started laughing all over again.

"It's not that funny you know! No one else laughed when I told them!" Clark argued.

Lois waved a hand in font of her face to cool her down and she said through her laughter,

"I'm sorry…but…you…Red Blue Blur…You're the last person…an alien, really?...wait who else knows?"

Clark shrugged and said, "My mom, my old friend Pete, Chloe, Lana, Oliver, Bart, Dinah and AC."

Lois had stopped laughing now and she opened her mouth in shock. "And why am I the last person to know?!"

Clark was at a loss for words and then he finally said, "You're not the last one, Jimmy doesn't know! Well actually I guess he does now. But the reason I didn't tell was because…you're different."

Lois frowned and then said, "Different? As in crazy person different or good different? Chose your words carefully Smallville."

Clark smiled softly and said, "Good different."

Lois smiled widely and then Clark asked, "Is there anything you want to know other then what I told you?"

Lois thought for a moment and then said, "How long does it take you to get to the Daily Plant from here if you run?"

Clark frowned in confusion and said, "A few minutes, why?"

Lois smiled again and replied, "That's great. You bring me to work! I can save so much gas money!"

Clark looked at her in complete disbelief. "You just found out that I'm an alien who has superpowers that helps people and all you can say is 'I can save so much gas money!'"

Lois shrugged and said, "Well, with the economy the way it is, every penny counts!"

Clark could help but smile. There really was only one Lois Lane.

A breeze went across the farm and Lois rubbed her arms.

Clark walked towards the door of the house and said, "Come let's go inside. It's getting cold."

He opened the door and AC, Victor and Taylor fell out onto the porch.

"Where you guys spying on us?" Clark asked.

The three of them looked at each other and then Taylor said "…No."

Clark just shook his head and stepped over them, Victor and AC following him.

Taylor got up and saw the sad look on Lois's face. "What's wrong, Lois?"

Lois shrugged and replied, "No matter what Clark says, I'm still last person he told about his powers and Cryptic-."

"Krypton."

"Whatever. I'm still the last person."

Taylor just smiled and said, "But he was telling the truth Lois. You are different. You are the first person that he has ever told that hasn't pressured him into telling or saw him using his powers first or already knew there was something strange about him. You are the first person that he had ever told willingly. You are special to him Lois."

Lois considered this for a moment and then a smile came over her face. "You better believe it!"

With that she walked inside the house, Taylor following her.

**-Living Room-**

BJ was sitting on the couch in the living room.

He was flicking the channels on the TV when Bart came and sat beside him. "Ok so I only have one question," he said.

BJ looked at him and Bart asked, "Who is your mom?"

BJ frowned and then he said, "I don't think I'm aloud tell you that."

Bart sighed and then he said, "Just tell me if she's hot!"

BJ made a face and he said, "Dude! That's my mom!"

"Well, she's my future wife!"

"I don't care!"

The two of them made identical sighs, and then Bart said, "So can you run as fast as me?"

BJ grinned and he said, "Please I can run faster then you!"

"Oh really!" Bart said, "Well then I challenge you to a race. To the state line and back!"

The two of them set off and were back in a minute.

Then they began to argue who was the winner, much to the amusement of Dinah, who had taken the opportunity to take over the TV.

**-Kitchen-**

Oliver stared at Kyle, who was flicking through a magazine at the kitchen island.

Finally Kyle dropped the magazine on the table and said, "Will you stopped staring at me!"

Oliver jumped slightly and he said, "I-I'm sorry. It's just…you look like me but…there is someone else you look like."

Kyle sighed and he said, "Well let me give you a clue. I have kryptionan powers. There are only two Kryptionans in the world and one of them is Clark Kent. I think you can guess the other one."

Oliver frowned and he said, "I-I haven't spent enough time with Kara…"

"Don't worry, you will," Kyle said, going back to the magazine, stopping the conversation before he gave too much away.

**-Porch-**

Rachael sat on the back porch petting Shelby and getting fresh air.

She heard the door open and she turned her head to see Chloe and Jimmy standing there nervously.

"Are you guys just going to stand there?" she asked them going back to petting Shelby.

They looked at each other and then they went and sat down either side of her.

"I, um…I don't know what to say. This is all so weird," Jimmy said, looking at Chloe for support.

But Chloe was too busy looking at Rachael.

"Well, then I'll say something."

Chloe and Jimmy both looked at her and she continued, "You guys are in for some troubling times. But you have to remember how much you love each other. That will get you through it."

With a smile to both of them Rachael stood up and went to the door of the house. "Are you two coming or what?" she called.

Chloe and Jimmy both got up and walked into the house after Rachael and Shelby.

Maratha was cooking more food for the children who had arrived.

Time hunger was a serious pain.

Kyle, Oliver, Dick and Taylor were sitting at the kitchen island. Clark and Lois were leaning against the kitchen counter behind Taylor and Dick. AC, Victor and Dinah were standing between the sitting room and the kitchen island. BJ and Bart were standing between the dinning table and the kitchen island.

Rachael, Chloe and Jimmy came in and while Chloe and Jimmy stood near the door,

Rachael walked over and stood between Kyle and Taylor.

Rachael rubbed her arms and shivered.

Kyle reached over and grabbed his jacket, handing it to her. She put it on and zipped it up.

"Well isn't that nice. It's good to know that you have raised a gentleman, Oliver," Chloe said.

"But who wouldn't be a gentleman to this beautiful lady," Bart said.

Kyle, BJ and Dick's jaws dropped.

"Did…did you just hit on Rachael?!"

The other two kids nodded and Taylor said, "Yup, he's done it before."

"OH MY GOD! That is gross!" BJ said.

Rachael buried her face in Kyle's neck and he wrapped an arm around her middle.

"That is so wrong Uncle Bart!" he said.

"So, SO wrong, Dad!" BJ said.

"Ok we get it!" Bart said.

"Plus, Rachael's taken," Kyle said proudly.

Taylor smiled and she said, "I knew it! And it's all thanks to me. Don't even try to argue about it!"

Dick and BJ laughed and joined in with Taylor in singing, "Kyle and Rachael sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

Rachael lifted her head and said, "What you guys five again?"

"Yes!" chorused the other three.

Kyle just laughed and kissed Rachael cheek.

Maratha laughed and they all turned to look at her. "Is this what it's like?" she asked.

"Is what like?" Taylor asked.

"This! This house! Is the house like this in future? Full of laughter and voices?"

Kyle nodded and he said, "Well of course Grandma! I mean we all practically live here."

Maratha looked at him and said, "Grandma?"

Dick nodded, "We all call you that. You're like our adopted grandma."

Martha was close to tears at this moment and turned back around to the cooking.

"Well we have to sort out where you're all staying tonight," Clark said.

"Don't worry, Uncle Clark. We're used to huge sleepovers. Just give us a few sleeping bags and we'll be fine," Kyle said.

Lois had been standing there for a while, feeling a bit left out. She couldn't help it.

Everyone seemed at easy with each other and she felt like she wasn't part of it. Like she said before, Taylor hadn't mentioned her in Clark's future.

She sighed and walked to the door, meaning to slip out and leave everyone to their happy family atmosphere.

But she forgot that to get to the door, she had to pass Clark.

He immediately grabbed her arm and said, "Where are you going?"

That caught everyone's attention and they turned to look at her.

"I, eh, I just thought that I should leave you all to your…family."

Taylor frowned and said, "And what makes you think that you're not a part of the family?!"

"Exactly! I mean, our family and Lois Lane are made for each other. They're like…America and baseball, Romeo and Juliet, Troy and Gabriella-."

"Ok, we get it, BJ!" Rachael said.

Victor frowned and said, "High School Musical is still around?"

"Oh yes."

"Damn it."

Lois smiled and said, "So I'm pretty important?"

"You're very important, Lois," Taylor said.

Lois smiled again and said, "Well in that case, Smallville, get me another cup of coffee!"

Clark rolled his eyes and said, "Just because they said you were important doesn't mean I'm your slave, Lois."

"Oh come on Smallville! You could warm a cup of coffee for me without even having to move. That's probably the real reason why you have heat vision!"

"Oh yes, that's the reason! Not to save people, oh no! I have heat vision to make you coffee!"

"Exactly Smallville!"

**The next chapter will have a talk between Taylor and Clark.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Stubborn**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except OCs.

Clark stood outside Taylor's closed door.

He raised his fist to knock and then let it drop. He shook his head to rid himself of his nerves and he knocked on the door.

When there was no answer he opened the door and looked in.

Taylor wasn't there but her window was open.

Clark crossed the room and looked out the window.

He looked over the view of the farm and a voice said, "The view is better over here."

Clark looked to his left and saw Taylor sitting on the roof.

"Are you coming up here?"

Clark cleared his throat and said, "I don't think so. Heights and I have never gotten along."

Taylor's eyebrows flew upwards and her eyes grew wide. "YOU are afraid of heights?!"

That set her off into peals of laughter and Clark was getting serious déjà vu.

He hoisted himself out of the window and crept his way towards a still laughing Taylor.

When he sat beside her, she stopped laughing and said, "See, it's not so bad here."

Clark had to agree. You could see the whole farm yard from their spot.

It was dark now and the stars and moon were out.

"What are doing up here anyway."

Taylor shrugged, "Just feeling a bit homesick I guess. Having my friends here is one thing but I miss my parents and my siblings. My dad and I come up on the roof all the time. He taught me all about the consolations from up here."

"Why didn't we just look through the telescope in the loft?"

"My dad and I agreed that it was more fun this way," Taylor said with a smile.

Clark nodded and they both looked up at the night sky.

Then he frowned and turned back to Taylor. "Why do you talk like that? Why do you keep saying 'my dad'?"

Taylor looked at him and said, "It's because you're not my dad yet. You're Clark Kent the farmer, Clark Kent the journalist, Clark Kent the son and friend but you're not Clark Kent the dad yet."

Clark nodded and asked, "Am I different to him? Your dad, I mean."

Taylor bit her lip and said, "You're mostly like him. I mean you are the same person after all. But there are little things that are different. I never noticed before but those little things are the things that make my dad, my dad. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Strangely enough, he did. Clark was still the same person in the future but he changed parts of him to be a parent.

Clark nodded and looked back up at the sky.

He sighed and Taylor said, "I'm not going to tell you."

Clark turned back to her and she said, "I'm not going to tell you who your future wife is, Clark."

Clark sighed in defeat and replied, "I'm just curious. I mean Chloe and Jimmy are taking bets to see if it's Lana."

"Do you want it to be Lana?" Taylor asked.

When Clark hesitated, Taylor continued, "Can you imagine Lana being your wife? Can you imagine living here with her? Can you imagine her as my mother?!"

Clark ran a hand through his hair and he said, "I used to. I was so sure of it a long time ago. But now…with everything that has happened…I don't think so."

"Well I don't think she's right girl for you!" Taylor said, a frown coming over her face.

Clark smiled slightly and he said, "From your tone, I take she isn't my future wife."

Taylor shrugged and exclaimed, "It's your future Clark! I'm just here to keep you on the right track."

Clark sighed and looked out over the farm yard.

Then Taylor said, "Can I give you some advice?"

Clark turned to her and nodded.

Taylor said, "When the right girl walks into you're life, you **wouldn't **know."

Clark looked at her in surprise.

Taylor continued, "In your case Clark, love isn't just blind, it's downright stupid. But the best one's always start that way."

Clark looked at her.

He didn't see Lana in Taylor at all. There was not a single part of Taylor that was Lana. Lana was defiantly not Taylor's mother.

A calming feeling came over Clark. He wasn't sure but it might be relief.

It was the finally straw. It was like finally Clark could leave Lana in the past.

"You wouldn't know she's the girl for you. In fact she's probably the last person you would think of. But remember, people come and go out of your life all the time. Sometimes they're not there for you. But the right girl for you, Clark, is the one that's always there for you and who you're always there for. And someday, hopefully soon, you'll realizes who that special girl is"

Clark nodded and then his super hearing picked up cries for help.

Taylor turned on her super hearing too and they both listened. "The cops are taking care of it," Taylor said as they heard the sirens.

Clark nodded and their hearing went back to normal. "Do you like saving people?" Taylor asked.

Clark nodded and replied, "I thought it was time I started using my powers since I have all of them now."

Taylor smiled and replied, "Oh I think you have one more trick up your sleeve!"

Clark frowned but decided to let it go.

Then he crept his way over to the window. "It's really late, so get to bed!" Clark said as he climbed in the window.

"Ok…hey Clark?"

Clark poked his head out the window and said, "Yes?"

Taylor asked, "You know you're disguise as the Red Blue Blur? Have you ever thought about…tights?"

Clark's eyebrows rose and he said, "Tights?! Ya, right, never in a million years!"

Then he went back into the room and out the door.

Taylor smiled and said, "We'll see, Clark, we'll see."

Then she climbed back in her window.

**-Meanwhile-**

Lex looked at the blue doorway in front of him.

He had been in a foul mood ever since his time travelling prisoner had escaped and as well as that his project was not going well.

Thankfully he had another one in the works.

He turned around and walked towards the back of the warehouse. He pressed a button on the wall and a door slid back to reveal a hallway.

He walked down it to another door.

He opened that and was greeted with the sound of crying.

The room was filled computers and medical equipment. There were two metal bed lined with soft material in the middle of the room.

He grit his teeth and said to the woman standing there, "Why are they crying?!"

The woman scowled and said, "Maybe because you're pumping them full of strange DNA! Whose is this DNA anyway?"

Lex walked over to stand between the two metal beds.

Two small babies lay in them, crying.

He picked up one of the multi-coloured toys that the woman had brought them. He gave it to one of them.

The baby was in such a bad mood that he threw it out of his bed…and all the way across the large room.

Lex picked up another toy and gave it to the other baby.

The baby took it in his small hand…and crushed it.

Lex smiled while the woman looked at them in horror. "What…what did you do to them? They're just children!"

Lex grinned again and said, "No…they're super children."


	14. Chapter 14

**Stubborn**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except the OCs.

There was chaos in the Kent house.

Both Lois and Clark were late for work and Taylor and Dick were late for school.

All four of them were running around, grabbing any food they could find for breakfast,

Lois and Clark were searching everywhere for their papers and files while Taylor and Dick were looking for their books.

If Martha Kent was still in Smallville she would have calmed them all down and pointed out that the books were stacked on the coffee table in the living room and the papers were on the dining room table; all in plain sight. But she had gone back to Washington earlier that week.

Papers and books were found and Lois said, "Now guys, I want you home in time for dinner and Taylor please be careful in gym today. If you're playing basketball I want you to keep your powers in check."

"That goes for you too Dick," Clark said, "Don't show off! And homework and chores have to be done before TV."

"Got it," Taylor said, as she picked up her bag and walked to the door.

Dick followed her and Taylor kissed Clark on the cheek.

"See you," she said as she walked out the door.

Dick walked passed Clark and said, "I don't think you need a kiss from me."

Clark playfully swatted him and Dick dodged him and walked out the door.

Taylor and Dick stopped outside the now closed door. "Did we just act like a family?" Taylor asked.

Dick nodded slowly and the two of them walked off the porch.

Lois and Clark hadn't realised anything yet and were still running around getting ready for work.

Finally they were ready and they walked out onto the porch, locking the door behind them.

Lois looked at Clark. Clark turned to her and looked too.

It was like she was waiting for him to do something but he didn't know what.

She sighed and said, "Pick me up, Smallville!"

Clark looked stunned and said, "W-What?"

Lois rolled her eyes and replied, "Well, since I don't have super speed like you, you have to carry me while you run!"

Clark nodded and took a step forward.

He hesitated, not knowing how to carry her without making it awkward.

A small smile tugged at Lois's lips.

Clark was so cute when he was embarrassed.

Lois said, "Like Taylor said Smallville, you really like carrying me bridle style."

Clark smiled and scooped her up. "You better hold on," he said quietly.

Lois smiled and replied, "I'll be fine. Let's get going."

Clark ran down the drive way and to Metropolis.

They both arrived in the alleyway near The Daily Plant. Clark put Lois down but she swayed.

Clark caught her around the waist and Lois leaned her head against Clark's chest.

"Are you ok?" Clark asked, worriedly.

Lois nodded and said, "Yup. Just waiting for the alley to stop spinning."

Clark grabbed her chin and pulled her head up to look at him. "I think we should drive from now on. I don't want you to feel dizzy every time we run here."

Lois looked into his blue eyes, eyes that were full of concern…for her.

Lois smiled and said, "I'll be ok, Smallville. I can get used to it."

Clark smiled at her and then a loud car horn snapped them back into reality.

"We better get to work," Lois said as she reluctantly pulled away from Clark.

He nodded and they walked to the Daily Plant building.

**-Later-**

You know the feeling you get when your whole body goes numb and your brain slows down and you just can't give a damn.

Well many students at Smallville High got this feeling.

For Smallville High students this feeling could be summed up in one word…assembly.

Yup, for half an hour they all sat in the auditorium listening to the teachers drone on and on about the lunch menus and how graffiti was not art but a crime and it would not be tolerated.

And every single one of the students, from freshmen to senior, were thinking the same thing, "Please someone, anyone, pull the fire alarm or throw up!"

But no one ever did, although the sight of Coach Person and Miss Forman making eyes at each other made many students nauseous.

Today's assembly probably topped all the boring charts in the world.

Principal Johnson was lecturing everyone that it was not a good idea to fill his office with the chocolate pudding from the cafeteria. The students did agree with this, I mean it was an awful waste of pudding.

Taylor meanwhile was weighing up the pros and cons of burning a hole in Principal Johnson's head. It wouldn't be a deep hole, just enough to make him stop assembly for a few weeks.

Dick was drawing bats in his notebook as well as sketching many the many ways that he could feed the Principal Johnson to sharks.

Yes, the man was that annoying. Not only was he boring but he also demanded attention.

He was in his late thirties but thanks to the wonderful work of the seniors he had the personality of a constipated 80 years old man who just realized that the neighbourhood kids were stealing apples from his tree.

Dick sighed and looked at Taylor. "What are you thinking about," he whispered.

She kept her eyes trained on the principal and replied, "Seeing if can burn a hole through Johnson's head. You?"

"Thinking up of different ways to feed him to sharks."

Taylor looked at him and said, "There's more then one way?"

Dick nodded and said, "Oh yes. Most of them include him being dipped in various different foods."

Taylor nodded and said, "We are very violent people."

Dick nodded again and said, "Well, I'm a teenage crime fighter who used his fists instead of powers and you…well you're half a Lane."

Taylor sighed and tried to listen to the principal. Five seconds later she gave up and went back to the hole in head idea.

Dick poked her with his elbow and she turned to him.

"I was thinking about Luthor's time machine…"

Taylor interrupted him and said, "We are not talking about this here! People might hear us!"

Dick snorted and said, "Are you kidding me? No one is paying attention! That guy is asleep, that girl is in a trance and him…well I think he might be dead."

Dick leaned forward and poked the guy in front of them in the back. He grunted but kept his eyes closed.

"It's ok. He's just in a coma. Anyway this time machine, I think we should check it out."

Taylor nearly laughed out loud and she said, "Ok, now you're kidding me! That's way too dangerous! I barely got out last time."

"True but last time I wasn't at my full strength. Now I am and you have help. Come on Metropolis, that machine is the only thing that can get me home."

Taylor sighed and replied, "Alright. But we're doing it tonight. Lois and Clark have to go to some fancy dinner thing for work so we have the house to ourselves."

Dick smiled and said, "You're parents must trust me, leaving me alone with you."

Taylor smirked and said, "That's because if you tried anything I didn't like, I would drop-kick you to the moon."

Dick looked at her seriously, "You know I wouldn't try anything you wouldn't like, right Metropolis?"

Taylor smiled and said, "I know Dick. I trust you."

Dick's smile returned and the bell suddenly went. The students that were awake let out sighs of relief and set to the task of waking up their friends.

Taylor and Dick walked out of the auditorium and walked to their class.

**-That evening-**

Taylor and Dick were sitting on the couch in the living room when Lois came down the stairs.

They turned and Dick let out a wolf whistle after which Taylor smacked him over the head.

Lois smiled and smoothed down her dress. It was black and clung in all the right places. She had a silver necklace on that Martha Kent had given her and her hair was in a bun with a few wisps faming her face.

Taylor smiled her approval and looked at the stairs in anticipation. She could wait to see Clark's face when he saw Lois in that dress.

And yes the face was priceless.

He walked down the stairs looking amazing in a tuxedo and was putting on his watch, keeping his eyes on it all the time.

But when the clasp fit into place and he stepped off the bottom step his eyes found Lois and his jaw found the floor.

There was a few seconds of silence and then Taylor said, "Doesn't she look nice Clark?"

Clark's brain kicked into gear for a second, letting him to nodded his head.

Then Lois frowned and she said, "Even after all this time Clark, you still mess up your tie."

She walked forwards and proceeded to straighten his tie for him.

Clark frowned, his brain now working again and said, "I wear my ties this way everyday for work and you're telling me its wrong?"

Lois nodded and replied, "Yup, its wrong."

Clark smirked and said, "And I supposed that the Lois Lane way is the right way?"

Lois just smiled and said, "You're learning Smallville, you're learning."

Taylor could only smile at her parents and their playful banter.

Lois and Clark soon left, after telling them about emergency phone numbers and they weren't aloud play with knives. Clark was seriously getting into the new parent thing.

Anyway Taylor turned on her super hearing and waited until she heard the car drive away.

Then she nodded to Dick and they quickly ran upstairs to get changed.

**-An hour later-**

The warehouse was quiet as Taylor and Dick sneaked their way towards it.

Taylor x-rayed the inside and saw that it was empty again.

"Why don't you listen in on any conversations," Dick whispered.

Taylor nodded and turned on her super hearing.

She heard the sound of computers working, machines going and voices.

But there was another sound.

It was slightly muffled and it sounded like it was in another room.

She tuned her ears for the sound and it suddenly became clearer.

"What is it?" Dick asked.

Taylor turned to him and said, "I think…it's crying."

Dick frowned and said, "Who could be crying in Luthor's evil lair. Except for prisoners but I supposed Luthor wouldn't have any prisoner's at his 'work place.'

Taylor sighed and said, "Let's go find out."

She got into the warehouse through the window like before but this time she opened the door of the warehouse to let Dick in.

"Are they're any alarms on the door?" Dick asked.

Taylor shook her head, having already x-rayed them and said, "Luthor's getting too arrogant. He doesn't think anyone knows he's here."

They went to the elevator and went inside.

They were lucky that there were no guards around so they were able to hide behind the barrels that Taylor had hid behind before.

"What do you think is going on?" Taylor whispered.

Dick looked over the barrels and saw that everyone was gathered around the time machine. "I think Luthor is doing a test or something. Everyone's attention should be on that for a while."

Taylor nodded and listened for the crying again.

She followed the sound towards the back wall of the warehouse.

Dick followed her and they noticed the doorway in the wall. It was well hidden and they nearly missed it.

They found a button and pressed it.

The door slide open and they quickly walked inside. They walked down the hallway and to another door.

They opened that and stepped into the new room.

When the door slide closed behind them, the only light came from the blue lights that the medical equipment gave off.

The crying was loud and clear now so Taylor turned her hearing back to normal.

Taylor and Dick stepped forward and looked into the metal beds.

The two babies stopped crying when they saw them but Taylor and Dick frowned.

"What are babies doing here?" Taylor wondered.

Dick smiled down at the one on his right and reached out his hand.

The baby grabbed his finger and Dick nearly yelled out in pain.

"What's wrong?" Taylor said.

"The kid's got hands like a vice!" Dick said as Taylor reached over and pried the child's hand from Dick.

He pulled his hand back and rubbed his finger.

Taylor looked down at the two smiling babies and handed one of their toys to the one on her left. He crushed it in his hand.

"Hey come look at this!" Dick called from the other side of the room.

Taylor walked over and stood beside him.

In front of them was a large board, that was filled with drawing and sheets filled with words.

Taylor read from one of them, "The twin specimens are showing signs of enhanced strength, hearing and speed as well as the abilities of heat beams and x-ray vision. But the specimens have also showed signs of sickness and ill heath. I worry about the effect the foreign DNA is having on them."

"These babies…they can do what you can do," Dick said amazement.

"Luthor must have gotten my father's DNA from somewhere and put it in them…this is bad," Taylor said as she turned back to the babies.

"How bad?" Dick asked.

Taylor turned to him and said, "There's a reason that Kryptonian children grow in our powers. If we are given all our powers at once, then our bodies couldn't take it. But these are human children…"

"And what does that mean for them?" Dick asked, suddenly scared.

"If Luthor keeps this up…then these children will burn themselves out."

Taylor sniffed, trying to keep back her tears and she stroked one of the babies' faces. He smiled at her and she said, "You never asked for any of this did you?"

She looked at the other baby and added, "Neither of you did."

"Do you think they're related?" Dick asked.

Taylor nodded and said, "I think they're twins."

"How can you tell?"

Taylor smiled and replied, "When you've been around as many babies as I have then you learn to tell them apart. Plus the sheet on the board said they were twins, genius!"

Suddenly an alarm went off and loud voices could be heard shouting.

"We need to get out of here!" Dick said.

"We can't just leave them here!" Taylor argued.

Dick placed both his hands on her shoulders and said, "I don't like it any more then you do, but we can't help them now. We need the Justice Leagues help. Now come on!"

Taylor sighed and ran out the door with him, not before looking back at the babies.

They ran down the hallway and through the door that lead out into the warehouse. People were running around trying to get out of Lex's way as he shouted about the time machine.

They crept towards the elevator and went back up.

They got out of the warehouse and went back to the Kent Farm.

**-Later-**

Taylor and Dick walked into the farm to meet the angry faces of Lois and Clark.

They didn't say anything at first but then Lois said, "Go upstairs and get changed. Then come back down and we'll talk!"

Soon they were out of their black clothes and sitting at the island in the kitchen.

After years of getting trouble, Taylor had learned that if she told her parents the truth before they even said a words, they would go easier on her. So she did just that.

"Let me get this straight. Lex Luthor is alive and he has given two babies powers like mine!" Clark said.

Taylor and Dick nodded and all the anger was gone from Lois and Clark's faces.

"And these babies…they're sick?" Lois asked.

Taylor nodded, "The powers are too much for them. They're just kids! We have to save them!"

"But how can we do it without Luthor catching us!" Lois said.

Clark smiled when he heard the words 'us.'

He and Taylor had superpowers and Dick was saved Gotham with Batman but no way was Lois being left out of the rescue mission. In fact she would probably sneak into the warehouse herself if Clark wouldn't stop her.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Lois, being the nearest one to it, walked over and opened it.

At the sight of the person at the door, Clark frowned, Dick looked confused, Lois felt her anger bubbling and Taylor said, "What's the whore doing here?"

**How many of you know who**** I'm talking about?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Stubborn**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except the OCs.

Taylor sat on the porch swing with her arms folded and a frown on her face.

Dick came out of the farm house and said, "Are you coming inside?"

Taylor replied, "No. There's a bad smell in there!"

Dick sighed and sat down beside Taylor. "I get what you're going through."

The frown went from Taylor's face and Dick saw the sadness there. "I don't like seeing my dad with woman that look at him like that. My mom is the only one aloud look at him like that. That woman in there isn't my mom."

Dick nodded and said, "That part is true. But I've also seen the way your mom looks at your dad. The way Lana looks at him is nothing compared to your mom! The love your dad had for Lana is nothing compared to love he has for your mom!"

Taylor nodded and smiled slightly, "Thanks. I guess I just needed to hear that."

Dick nodded and then Taylor said, "So she's kryptonite free, huh?"

Dick replied, "Yup, the powers are still there but not the kryptonite. I don't care what anyone thinks, that woman should not have superpowers. It's unnatural."

Taylor nodded and said, "Exactly!"

**-Inside the house-**

Lois was sitting at the dining table with a cup of tea in her hands. She wasn't big tea drinker but when Lana had been to Europe she had acquired a taste for it so of course, they just had to have some.

Lana was sitting across from her and had kept her eyes on Clark. Lois trying to keep her jealousy to herself when she noticed this.

Clark walked over with two cups of tea and placed one in front of Lana. Lana smiled her thanks but it faltered when Clark sat down beside Lois instead of her.

"So where have you been?" Clark asked her.

Lana replied, "I went to Europe to some of the best scientists. They managed to extract the kryptonite while letting me keep my powers. It took a lot of money but it was worth it."

"What are you doing back here?" Lois blurted out, although they all knew the answer to it.

"Well I read about the Red Blue Blur and I thought I could help him out. A sort of partnership, I guess," Lana said, looking at Clark.

"Really? Clark seems to be doing pretty well so far," Lois said taking a sip of her tea.

Lana's eyes widen in surprise. "She found out?" she asked Clark, ignoring Lois.

Clark shook his head. "No I told her. I mean she found out about kryptonite and I could have lied about it. But I didn't."

Clark looked at Lois and she gave him a warm smile.

Lana on the other hand felt as if someone had punched her. He told her! Her, Lois Lane! Rude, stubborn, brash, rough around the edges Lois Lane! He trust Lois with his secret must faster than he did with her. And those looks he was shooting her. Those puppy dog eyes that were only there when he looked at Lois.

He used to look at her that way, a long time ago. But now the looks he gave her were so different. When she was standing there at the door, he looked at her so confused. It was like he trying to remember her. He did remember her but it was like she was no longer at the front of his mind anymore. Then his face cleared and he gave her such a **friendly** look. And there had been nothing else since. Just friendly looks.

This hadn't escaped Lois either. Lois saw the nice looks that Clark gave Lana and thought it served her right. But she failed to notice the looks that Clark gave Lois herself.

The door opened and Taylor and Dick walked in.

Lana smiled at them but just received a blank face from Taylor and a polite smile from Dick.

"And who are you two?" Lana asked.

Taylor remained silent and just stood behind Clark and Lois with her arms folded, like she protecting them.

Dick replied for them both by saying, "I'm Dick Grayson and this is Taylor Kent. We're from the future."

Lana only raised her eyebrows. She, like many others who had spent time in Smallville, weren't that surprised. After all the strange things they've all seen, time travel wasn't a big leap.

"How did you get here?" she asked.

"Well I was sent here by accident. Lex Luthor's doing."

Lana nodded. She had heard that Luthor was back. Now she really had a good use for her powers.

Suddenly realization came and she turned back to Taylor. "Did…did you say your name was Kent?"

A smile came to Taylor face and she said, "Yup, Taylor Kent. As in the daughter of Clark Kent. Jor-El sent me here. I need to make sure my parents are ok."

Lana nodded. Taylor stared her down and Lana was the first to look away and sip her tea.

This girl was Clark's daughter? Well that explains her hair and some parts of her face but not those eyes. Those eyes were filled with strength and determination that didn't come from any super power. Plus Taylor's eyes were hazel not blue.

"Where's your mom?"

Clark blushed at the question and Taylor said, "Well she's not you anyway."

Clark frowned and said, "Taylor!"

Taylor shrugged and said, "What?! Did she really think after all this time that the two of you will end up married?!"

Lana stared at her. With her fake smile still in place, she asked, "What's you mother like?"

Taylor replied, "She doesn't have powers so she's human. She's strong, independent and stubborn as hell. Dad says that where I get it from."

Lana nodded, "She's sounds nice but are you sure she's right for Clark. I mean he needs someone who can keep up with him."

Taylor let out a small laugh. "Please! Half the time he's trying to keep up with her!"

Lana frowned and replied, "But without powers she could never be on the same level as I am with Clark!"

"My mom could kick your ass, powers or not!"

"OK! THAT'S IT!" Clark said standing up, "I have heard enough!"

Lana smiled and said, "You're right Clark. Tell the child to go outside and cool off or something."

Clark turned towards her and said, "Actually Lana, I was talking to you."

Lana looked up at him confused.

Clark leaned forward across the table and said, "We were close for a long time and I value you're friendship but you do not come into my house and insult my daughter! I think you should go and we'll talk later."

Lana looked at Clark and then at Taylor. She didn't look smug just worried. She was looking at Clark and was now sitting on Lois's chair with her.

Lois's arm was wrapped around Taylor's shoulders and she was also looking at Clark. Then it hit Lana. The eyes, the sarcasm, the biting comments.

"Oh my God," Lana said.

Then Clark exclaimed, "Lana I am asking you to leave. I said we'll talk later."

Lana nodded and stood up. She walked to the door and opened it. Just as she was about to leave she said, "Keep an eye on your daughter. That temper will get her in trouble."

Then she walked out the door shutting it behind her.

Clark placed a comforting hand on Taylor's shoulder; he was nervous about Lana's comment.

Then Taylor looked at Dick and he nodded. They both knew Lana hadn't been talking to Clark.

"I'm sorry," Taylor said, "If I knew she was going to be that mean to you, I wouldn't have been so rude."

Clark looked down at her. With those big hazel eyes and that small pout, Clark certainly knew one thing about the future: he was wrapped around that girl's little finger.

Clark smiled and he said, "Its ok. This is between me and Lana."

Lois cleared her throat and said, "Well I think we should get something to eat…and some coffee. Coffee is a must right now."

Lana stood outside the Kent Farm near her car. She hadn't got in yet but she was standing, leaning against it.

This wasn't how it was supposed to be. Right now Clark and her were meant to be in each other arms and talking about their future together. She wasn't meant to be standing outside while he was in there with **her**. How did it happen? How did all Clark's love for her get transferred to Lois? Not just transferred but magnified. Lana could practically feel the love they had for each other. She could hear Lois's heart speed up when Clark was near her. She could hear the sharp intake of breath from Clark whenever Lois looked his way. Clark's heart sped that much faster for Lois than it did for Lana. His smile was that much wider for Lois than Lana.

She lifted her head to look into the window of the Kent Farm. It seemed that Lois was threatening to cook and had grabbed a frying pan. Clark had come up behind her and tried to grab it back, his arms wrapping around Lois. Taylor and Dick meanwhile were laughing at them as they tried to make sure they didn't break anything. They looked like a happy family.

Lana felt sick at the sight and quickly got into the car. She forced herself to calm down.

Everything would be fine. She would talk to Clark later and everything would be fine.

**-Later the night-**

Clark wiped his hands on a rag and then threw it onto the bench. The tractor had been acting up again and he had taken some time to fix it.

He heard footsteps behind him and he turned to see Lana walking into the barn.

She smiled slightly and said, "Hi Clark."

Clark smiled back and said, "Hi Lana. I think it's time we had that talk."

Lana nodded and said, "I'm sorry if I seemed angry earlier. I just expected…"

"What?" Clark asked, "You expected me to still be working on the farm and moping around here, waiting for you to come back?"

Clark took her silence as a yes. "I'm not the same person Lana."

"But you're still my Clark. You're still that hero that I left behind!"

"And there we have it! The reason behind all this! You left me Lana! And not for the first time. You left and before you did you ripped my heart out and smashed it! Nothing can be alight after that! If Lois hadn't been around I wouldn't have got through it."

Tears were now running down Lana's face and she laughed through them. "Of course! Lois! She comes into this!"

Clark frowned and said, "Don't blame her for any of our problems!"

"Oh and there you go, defending her! And do want to know why Clark? It's because you're in love with her!"

Clark stayed silent for a moment and then said, "So what if I am? There's nothing wrong with that. After you left she healed me. She helped me through everything and she fixed my heart. Also she sees the real Clark Kent."

Lana whipped away her tears and said, "Just because she knows you're secret doesn't mean she knows you!"

Clark smiled slightly. "That what you see me as don't you? A hero. A person with powers. But that's not the person I am. I'm just me and Lois sees that. No matter what I can do, I'll always be Smallville to Lois."

Lana shook her head. "This isn't right. This isn't right!"

Clark nodded slightly and said, "Yes it is, Lana."

Then they both heard the distant sound of police sirens.

"I have to go. When I get back I want you gone. I'm sorry Lana but I don't think it's a good idea for us to see each other very often."

With that he super sped out of the barn.

Lana let the tears fall freely now as she stumbled out of the barn. Then she caught sight of Taylor and Lois sitting on the porch playing cards.

This was all her fault! That little brat! She was a symbol of Lois and Clark's future. She was what connected them.

A red glow came from Lana's eyes and she quickly x-rayed the house. Dick was upstairs in bed, asleep.

Lana super sped up behind Lois and hit her on the head. Taylor screamed and jumped off her chair to a now unconscious Lois.

"Calm down. It's just a smack on the head," Lana said.

Taylor looked up at her with more hate then seemed possible. "Are you stupid?! With super strength, a smack on the head can cause serious damage. She has to get to the hospital!"

Lana shook her head.

"Oh and are you going to stop me?!" Taylor said.

Instead of responding Lana sped over to her car and then sped back.

In her hand was a large chuck of kryptonite.

Taylor felt the familiar pain all over and she gasped. Lana took a few steps forward and said, "I kept this just in case. Kryptonite seems to come in handy sometimes."

She took another step and Taylor gasped, "No! Please…if I get to near that stuff…my powers go out of control…please!"

Lana stopped. She didn't trust Taylor but she could take any chances.

She took a few steps back and Taylor felt her powers subsiding. But the pain and weakness was still there.

"Get into the car. And take your mother with you," Lana ordered.

**-A few minutes later-**

Clark returned to the farm a few minutes after he left.

Lana's car was gone just like he hoped.

He hadn't thought about her in a while. He was so busy with work and with Taylor and Dick that he just didn't have the time. He had a lot of thing going for him and somehow he knew that Lana was just going to cause trouble. That part of his life was over and he needed to leave Lana in the past.

He walked to the house but stopped suddenly.

Lois and Taylor had been playing cards when he left but now they were gone. Cards were spilled all over the table and a glass of water that Lois had been drinking was overturned and the water as dripping down over the table.

A cold feeling came over him and panic started to set in.

Clark quickly ran into the house and called, "Lois! Taylor!"

The only answer was when Dick came down the stairs half asleep. "What's going on?" Dick asked.

"Where's Lois and Taylor?!" Clark exclaimed.

Dick looked outside and then back at Clark. "They were outside when I went upstairs. I was just resting but I thought they were ok."

Clark ran back outside and quickly x-rayed the farm. There was no sight of them.

Dick came outside and joined them. He saw the mess on the porch and he said, "Clark, I think someone has them!"

"But who? I get why they try to hurt me but who could hate Lois and Taylor instead of me…"

Clark went quiet and Dick asked, "You know who it is?"

Clark felt sick and he leaned against the porch railing for support.

"Lana had them."

**I know that Lana isn't acting like herself and there's a reason for that. I gave you a hint in this chapter.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Stubborn**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except the OCs.

It was nearly dark in the caves, the only light coming from the two or three lamps that had been lit. Water dripped down the walls and into small puddles on the dirty floor.

Taylor and Lois were near the back of the cave while Lana was standing between them and the cave entrance. The entrance was around a corner so any light coming in was little help.

Lana was still holding the kryptonite and she was pacing from one side of the cave to the other.

Lois was still unconscious and she lying across the floor. Taylor was sitting up beside her, her back against the cave wall. Sweat beds were across her face and she still felt weak.

But she was more concerned for Lois. She still hadn't woken up from Lana's hit and since Lana had no idea how to properly control the power she had, who knows how much damage she did.

"Where are we?" Taylor asked.

Lana looked back at her and then back at the cave entrance. "In some caves near the outskirts of Smallville. Clark used to go to some like these when he was in high school."

"He's not in high school anymore," Taylor said.

Lana looked back at her. "Maybe you should let some things stay in high school," Taylor said.

Lana just smirked and said, "Clark wouldn't listen to me before. But now he will have to listen to me."

Taylor just sighed and Lana went back to pacing.

**-The Kent Farm-**

Clark was in a panic. The two most important people to him were missing and he couldn't find them.

Dick was with the JL, searching with them. But Clark was searching by himself; knowing he could cover more ground alone. He had searched the town and all the farms outside it.

But there was nothing.

He was back at the farm and he was losing his patience. He ran a hand though his hair and then smashed his fist through the barn wall, sending wood and dust into the air.

"That's not going to help!" a voice said behind him.

Clark turned around to see Dick walking towards him, a black sports car in the driveway. He didn't even hear him drive up.

"Oliver gave you that?" Clark asked, gesturing towards the car.

"Once you've drove the Batmobile, you can drive anything. Any luck with you?"

Clark shook his head. "Nothing! Where the hell are they?!" Clark exclaimed.

"We'll find them. Everything will be ok!" Dick said.

"How do you know that? Do you have any idea what it's like to have all this power and feel completely **powerless**?! I can't lose them! I can't! Lois and Taylor are so important to me! I'm in love with Lois and if she was here now I would tell her straight out! And Taylor is my daughter! Do you have any idea of what I'm going though?"

"YES!" Dick yelled, "I do know! Aunt Lois is a part of family and the one person that's like a mother to me. And Taylor…Taylor is…"

Clark smiled slightly and said, "Special?"

Dick nodded and replied, "Yes…very special. And you do know where they are. You just have to figure it out."

"How? Clark asked.

At that moment Dick saw the man of steel as a desperate man. Dick could have told him that jumping off a cliff would help and he would do it. But Dick still saw the determination on his face. The man of steel was still there and people better not get in his way.

Dick sighed and said, "Taylor told me this story once. It happens in the future. Lois goes missing and you need to find her. Don't worry, you do! But you do it by listening for her heartbeat. Clark, your ears are tuned for her heartbeat. I need you to block out everything, all sounds except Lois and Taylor's heartbeats. That's how you will find them."

Clark shook his head at first and then Dick said, "Trust me Clark! It'll work!"

Clark took a deep breath and concentrated. He turned on his super hearing. He heard everything, all these voices, horns, sirens, music. Suddenly they all disappeared, one by one until there were just two sounds left. Thudding. Boom boom, boom boom. Two heartbeats that were so clear to him.

He opened is eyes to a smiling Dick.

"You found…"

Clark super sped away from the farm.

"…them." Dick finished.

**-The cave-**

Lana's ears picked up something.

Taylor saw this and when she tried to hear too, she didn't have enough strength.

Lois moved slightly and Taylor looked at her. "Lois? Lois? Can you hear me?"

Lois groaned and she said weakly, "Clark?"

Taylor felt the tears forming in her eyes. "No it's me Taylor. Clark is coming though. I know it."

Lois nodded and her eyes slowly started to close again.

"NO! No, Lois! Don't! Please! Please Mom, please! Talk to me!"

But Lois just fell unconscious again.

Taylor sobbed, "No! Mom please!"

But Lois's breathing was even and she was ok. For now.

Lana ignored them. She walked to one side of the cave and snapped a piece of kryptonite off. Then she bent down to the cave floor and to the small metal machine there. Taylor had seen her put two of them down earlier, both right across from each other on either side. Lana pressed a button on the machine and placed the kryptonite inside. Then she closed the lid and walked over to the other machine. She did the same thing with that one and she then placed the last piece of kryptonite between her Taylor and Lois.

Taylor took hold of Lois's hand and whispered, "Come on, Clark. We need you."

"_I need you too,"_ Clark whispered back suddenly, Taylor's hearing picking it up.

Suddenly Clark sped into the cave, his eyes immediately finding Taylor and Lois.

He took a step towards them and then Lana, who was still kneeling at the second machine, pressed the button on it. A large green force field appeared, touching all sides of the cave and cutting Clark off from the other three.

"What are you doing Lana?" he yelled.

"We need to talk. Properly," Lana said.

Clark looked at Taylor and Lois and asked, "How are you two?"

Taylor replied, "I'm fine but the kryptonite isn't helping. It's Lois you've got to worry about. She hit her too hard and she's still unconscious."

Clark turned back to Lana but his head snapped back to Lois when he heard her groaning. Taylor looked down at her worried. Then she saw something that she had missed.

Taylor put a hand to Lois's head and then Clark asked, "What's wrong?!" Taylor held up her hand and Clark saw that it was stained with blood.

Inside Clark something snapped. It was like he just shut the rest of the world out. The only thing that matter was Taylor and Lois. He smashed into the force field with extreme strength. He felt a pain in his gut and he looked at the force field in confusion.

Lana smiled slightly and said, "I'm sorry Clark but the force field is powered by kryptonite. It only affects you if you touch it but I need it to make sure we get to talk."

But Clark didn't hear Lana. He just smashed the force field again. And again. And again. Over and over he hit it, causing it to crack and then go back to normal. But soon his hands were bloody and sweat poured off his face.

"Stop it! Stop it!" Lana and Taylor were both shouting this, both worried about him.

"Why is he doing this?!" Lana screamed at Taylor.

Taylor glared at her and said, "We call it Lois vision. Whenever Lois is in trouble he sees or hears nothing else except her. And he will do anything to save her!"

Lana turned back to Clark with bitter tears stinging her eyes. She sobbed and grabbed the piece of kryptonite in front of Taylor. Then she opened the first machine, breaking the force field.

Clark collapsed on the ground and Lana grabbed the kryptonite from the machine. She got the kryptonite from the second machine and with one last look at Clark; she super sped out of the cave.

Clark stood up and stumbled his way over to Lois and Taylor. He scooped Taylor up with one arm and she threw her arms around him.

Then she let go and Clark pulled Lois towards him until she was on his lap. "Lois! Lois wake up! Please Lois!"

Taylor started to cry again and Clark sighed. Then he yelled, "DAMN IT LOIS WAKE UP!"

There was a moment of silence and then, "No need to yell Smallville."

Taylor and Clark sighed with relief as they saw Lois's eyes open and she smiled slightly at them.

Clark smiled and he said, "Oh thank God!" He leaned down and kissed her forehead, her cheeks and held her close.

Lois smiled and said, "You two aren't getting rid of me that easily."

**-Later-**

"I swear Smallville if you ask me if I'm ok one more time, I'll throw this remote at you!"

"Alright Lois I was just checking-."

"The doctors said I'm fine and so are you, so chill!"

Taylor smiled as she heard them. She was sitting outside on the porch steps, wrapped in a large coat. Lois and Clark were inside while Dick was in Metropolis. After Clark had sped off, he had no idea how to track him so he just went back to the city. Chloe and Jimmy were in Smallville but everyone else was in Metropolis.

Taylor heard the door opened and close behind her. She looked up to see Clark smiling at her and he sat down beside her. His hands were wrapped in light bandages, leaving his fingers and thumbs free.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

Taylor nodded and replied, "How are you and Lois?"

"We're fine. The doctors looked at us and gave us the all clear. But Lois is still camped out on the couch with the TV. What you said in the caves about 'Lois vision.' Is that true?"

Taylor nodded, "You were really worried about her, weren't you?"

Clark blushed, "I was worried about both of you."

Taylor was about to speak when Lois practically barged out of the house.

"I remember what you said!" Lois said, pointing to Taylor.

Taylor and Clark looked at each other and then back at Lois. "What are you talking about?" Taylor asked, now slightly worried.

Lois sat down on the step on the other side of Taylor and she said, "You called me Mom!"

Taylor was now speechless, Clark's jaw was now hanging open and Lois looked completely confused.

Finally Clark said, "Is…is that right? Is Lois your-your mom?"

Taylor smirked and replied, "Come one Smallville, I wouldn't be me without a little Lane in my genes."

Lois and Clark stared at her. This was unbelievable, this was impossible, this was unthinkable. But whoever said things in Smallville ever were.

There was a long moment of silence and suddenly Lois wrapped her arms around Taylor and hugged her tightly.

Taylor hugged her back and Lois said, "I knew you were somehow related to me. I mean there's no way anyone as cool as you couldn't have my genes."

Clark couldn't help but chuckle.

Then Taylor frowned and looked towards the barn. "I have to go do something."

Lois frowned, "No way! We have too much to talk about! Did I gain weight in the future? Do I win a Pulitzer? Does Clark have all his hair?"

Taylor smiled and said, "Don't worry. Clark still has all his hair."

As she walked off to the barn, Lois yelled, "Hey! That doesn't answer my questions about me!"

Clark put a hand on her shoulder, turning her around. "Lois we have to talk."

Lois cleared her throat and replied, "Ya, I guess we do."

Clark nodded and he smiled.

"What?" Lois asked.

"Taylor told me some stories about her mom and dad-us I guess- and it sounds…"

"Sounds like what?" Lois asked.

"Like we really love each other," he finished.

Lois nodded, "Right."

There was a silence again and they were lost in their thoughts.

This was point of no return; one of them was going to say something that was going to spill out all the secrets and feelings that they had been keeping from each other all these months.

"Why were you so worried about me?" Lois asked suddenly.

Clark frowned at her and said, "What kind of question is that? Of course I was worried about you. You and Taylor too."

"Yes but you didn't have to go overboard for my sake."

Clark stared at her in shock. "Overboard for your sake? You think I was exaggerating?!"

Before Lois could say another word Clark continued. "When I realized that you were missing, I felt like someone had stabbed me in the heart with kryptonite and every second that I didn't find you, it was being twisted around. I was ready to do anything to get you and Taylor back. And when I found you in the caves, I was like nothing else existed to me. It was just you and Taylor and I would be damned if anyone got in my way!"

Lois looked at him and Clark had just realized what he had said.

"Ok, I get it," Lois said quietly.

Then she smirked and said, "So I mean that much to you, huh Smallville?"

Clark smiled and said, "Yes Lois, you do. And according to Taylor you mean a lot to me in the future too."

There was a silence again and they were both standing at the bottom of porch steps now, Lois on the last step and Clark on the ground.

"I mean we shouldn't put to much pressure on each other just because Taylor said we were married. We don't want to jump to any conclusions-."

"There we go again Smallville!" Lois exclaimed. "You're making excuses just like I did at the almost kiss at the wedding. Taylor said that she was here to help us. US! We're the problem. Maybe we should stop pretending Clark."

"Pretending?"

"Yes, pretending! I mean come you can be that blind Smallville!"

"I am not blind! I know what's going on here!"

"And what's that!"

"That we are completely in love with each other!"

"Oh so that's it is it! We're in love with each other! Well that explains everything! Except the fact that Lana thinks we're just friends and she'll hell bent on hurting us!"

"Lana does know! I told her!"

Then Lois was quiet. She blinked at Clark and said, "She…she knows? Well if she knows then why then why is she trying to hurt us?"

"She isn't trying to hurt us, she trying to hurt you and Taylor. It's because…"

"Because what Smallville? Come on we're having a truth telling party here!"

Clark shrugged, "It's because you two are the most important people to me."

Lois smirked and replied, "Of course we are Smallville."

Clark smiled the famous Kent smile and he replied, "Are we actually admitting our feeling for each other while in an argument."

Lois laughed and said, "Only we could do that, Smallville!"

Clark laughed as well and then stopped. "Is this actually going to work? You and me? What if it ends in disaster?"

Lois smiled slightly, "I think we owe it to Taylor don't you? And to each other"

Clark nodded, "I think I would go through all the disaster in the world to have that girl. And you too."

Lois smiled softly and she said, "I also remember what you did in the cave, Clark."

Clark frowned and said, "What do you mean?"

Lois smiled at him. "You kissed my face. All over actually. But I only have one problem."

Clark smiled and asked, "And what's that Lois?"

Lois leaned towards him and whispered, "You missed a spot."

Clark smiled and replied, "Well, I can find someone to get that for you."

Lois frowned and said, "SMALLVILLE! Seriously can't we have a nice moment without you ruining it? I mean-."

Clark just leaned forward and kissed her.

In that moment, the earth shook, fireworks exploded, bells sounded, and every cheesy romantic feeling happened. Every part of their bodies were on fire and they felt so light-headed that they could have just floated off the ground. But most importantly… a legend began, a future was rescued and a family was saved.

Lois pulled back, her eyes still closed. "If this is how all our arguments are going to end, then we should fight more often."

Clark replied, "Then we'd been fighting 24/7."

"Shut up Smallville," Lois mumbled and Clark leaned over to join their lips again.

**-Meanwhile-**

Taylor walked into the barn and spotted the person sitting on the steps leading up to the loft.

Lana looked at sorry mess, sitting there. Her face was streaked with tears and she had her arms wrapped around herself tightly.

Taylor sighed and said, "Hi?"

Lana looked up at her and replied, "Hi? That's all you can say."

Taylor shrugged and said, "Well I'm not very good at helping people I don't like."

Lana put her head in her hands.

Taylor put her hand into her pocket and pulled out a small crystal. "Jor-El gave me this. He said that it can take your powers away."

Lana scoffed and said, "And why would I do that?"

"There's nothing left for you in Smallville. You need a fresh start and to do that I think it would be best if you didn't have the powers."

Lana started to cry again and shook her head. "No! I still have Clark-."

"No you don't Lana. He's not yours anymore. He hasn't been for a long time."

Lana just sobbed again. "I get this isn't your fault. It's the kryptonite," Taylor said.

"There is no kryptonite in me! The scientists took it out!"

"Maybe! But I think they had to replace it with something and it was red kryptonite. I've seen the glow in your eyes. That makes you do things you wouldn't normally do!"

Suddenly Lana's face lit up and she said, "Well that's ok then! It wasn't me that was doing those things!"

Taylor shook her head, "Yes it was Lana. Red kryptonite doesn't make you a completely different person. It gets rid of all your morels and you just don't care about what you say or do. Lana somewhere down inside of you, you wanted to do those things to me and Lois. Clark knows that and because of that, he can never forgive you."

Tears just came to Lana's eyes again and she cried again. Taylor walked towards Lana and held out the crystal. "You can let the past go and move on. But only of you give up your powers. That's the only way the kryptonite will get out of your system."

Lana looked up at Taylor and then at the crystal.

"He really loves her, doesn't he?" Lana asked.

Taylor knew she was talking about Lois and she nodded.

Lana whipped her eyes and stood up. She hesitantly reached out and touched the crystal. She gasped and a red glow appeared around her. It was sucked into the crystal and Lana stumbled. The crystal glowed red slightly and then it turned back to normal.

Lana looked at the crystal and Taylor then handed her a piece of wood that was on a work bench. Lana took it and tried to snap it in half. She couldn't. Lana dropped the wood and Taylor whispered extremely quietly, "Loser." No normal person could have heard it and Lana didn't reacted. She didn't even flinch. She was powerless.

"It took millions to get rid of the kryptonite," Lana said.

"Well who needs millions of dollars when you've got a shiny, magic, crystal thingy," Taylor replied.

"Will…will you tell Clark that I'm sorry? And Lois too? And I'm sorry to you as well."

Taylor nodded and Lana walked slowly out of the barn. Taylor followed her until she got to her car. She had left it on the road and Taylor watched as she drove off.

Taylor let out a sigh of relief and she walked back to the house. She opened the door and closed it behind her.

Lois and Clark were sitting in the kitchen and Taylor sat down at the kitchen island.

"Is everything ok?" Clark asked.

Taylor nodded and noticed that Lois was leaning against Clark's shoulder.

She started to get excited and she asked, "Did I miss something?"

The two of them grinned and Lois said, "Let's just say your mission is accomplished."

Taylor screamed and started dancing around the kitchen and jumping up and down.

"What are you doing?!" Clark asked.

"Happy dancing! I've never tried it before so now seems like a good time."

Lois laughed and kissed Clark's cheek.

Clark suddenly frowned and he said, "Wait. Doesn't this mean you have to go back to your time?"

Taylor stopped dancing and Lois punched him in the shoulder. "Way to kill the mood Smallville!"

Taylor sighed and said, "I want to go home but….there's too much to do here. Dick needs to get home and we need to rescue the super children. Jor-El can't send me back yet!"

"Maybe Clark can talk to him. What do you think of that Taylor?"

Taylor didn't respond.

"Taylor?" Clark asked, waving a hand in front of her face.

Taylor snapped out of her trance. "Sorry. Jor-El was taking to me."

"In your head? Does he do that with the others?" Lois asked.

Taylor nodded, "Yup. With everyone who travels through time."

Lois shrugged and said, "Hey as long as we don't have to build a baseball field in the corn, I'm ok with it." **(Love that movie.)**

"What did he say?" Clark asked.

"He said I could stay. It takes a lot to keep me here but he said he could do it."

"Great! Oh, have told anyone that you found us?" Lois exclaimed.

Clark groaned and said, "I forgot."

"Chloe's going to kill me! No wait, I'll just blame it all on you!" Lois said, pointing to Clark.

"Oh that's how it's going to be?! You're going to blame your boyfriend for everything!"

"Yup. Learn to live with it Smallville." She smiled at him and kissed him.

Taylor made a face and said, "Ew! That's gross!"

Lois and Clark looked at her and Clark said, "You travelled through time, broke into Luthor's warehouse, tricked us, dropped hints and generally did everything to get us together and NOW you're saying us kissing each other is gross?!"

Taylor shrugged and replied, "Hey, I'm really happy that you're together, but there is no need to kiss in front of me!"

**-Later that night-**

When Lois had moved in she had brought her many possessions with her. They had been packed in boxes and left in Clark's parent's old room. With Dick and Taylor taking the guest rooms and Lois taking over his room until the boxes had been cleared, Clark was left with either his parent's old room or the couch. Lois's things were all over that room and it was nearly impossible to sleep in so Clark chose the couch.

Before Martha went to Washington she advised Clark to get a pull out bed/couch for the living room, since it looked like Lois wasn't giving up his room. And that's just what he did.

Right now it was late enough and both Lois and Taylor were in bed. Clark was still up and he was sitting in bed and watching TV.

He heard footsteps coming down the stairs and he looked over to see Taylor standing at the bottom of the stairs. She had her arms wrapped around herself and she whispered, "I had a nightmare."

"About Lana and the cave?" he asked.

Taylor nodded and Clark motioned for her to come over.

Taylor sat down on the bed beside him and he said, "Do you want to watch TV?" Clark asked.

Taylor smiled and said, "You're learning already."

"What do you mean?"

"My dad says that every time any of us get a nightmare."

Clark smiled and said, "Does it work?"

Taylor nodded and sat back to look at the TV. They had been watching for a few minutes when Lois came down the stairs.

"Why are you guys watching TV at two in the morning?" she asked.

"Getting rid of nightmares." Taylor said, "Want to help?"

Lois smiled and climbed on the bed beside Taylor. They watched TV for a long time until Clark felt a weight on his shoulder. He looked down to see Taylor sleeping on his shoulder. He tapped Lois's leg, getting her attention and she smiled when she saw Taylor.

"She'll wake up if we move her and she needs her sleep," Lois said.

Clark nodded and they moved Taylor's head down onto the pillow and the blanket over her up to her shoulders.

Clark was about to ask Lois if she was going back to bed when Lois moved her own head to the pillow and lied down. Clark smiled and he laid down himself the other side of Taylor.

Lois was playing with a lock of Taylor's hair. "Do you think we're good parents? In the future?" Lois whispered to him.

Clark replied, "We raised Taylor didn't we. I think we must be pretty good parents to do that."

Lois nodded and smiled at him. "Goodnight Clark."

"Goodnight Lois."

**-The morning-**

Chloe knew it was early.

She was already driving towards the Kent Farm when she saw her car clock. But when Oliver had called her, waking her up, and said that Lois and Taylor were safe and well she had immediately jumped in the car.

Seven am wasn't that early if you think about, Chloe had thought. But she knew that there was still a chance that Lois was going to throw something at her when she knocked on the door.

Chloe parked in the driveway and got out. She walked quickly up the porch steps and knocked on the door. When there was no answer she knocked harder.

Suddenly the door opened and Clark was standing there with his finger to his lips, motioning her to keep quiet.

Chloe walked inside and was surprised to see Taylor and Lois asleep on the pull out couch in the living room. The blanket was pulled back on the other side of them and Chloe could guess that Clark had been with them.

"Are they ok?" Chloe asked.

Clark nodded and replied, "They have some bumps and bruises, but they're fine. Taylor had a nightmare last night so we all stayed down here and watched TV."

Chloe put a comforting hand on his shoulder and said, "They really worried you, didn't they?"

Clark looked at the two of them and replied, "Lois is Taylor's mother."

Chloe's hand dropped to her side. "Are you sure?"

"Taylor said so. And I think a part of me already knew that."

Chloe said, "Well that's a surprise! Did you and Lois talk about?"

Clark nodded and blushed, "Yes, we talked…well we were distracted for a while."

Chloe frowned and then she realized what he meant. "Oh," she said. She was silent for a moment and then she said, "Finally!"

"Ssshhh!" Clark said.

Lois stirred in her sleep and Clark walked over to her. He moved the blanket to cover her more and he moved a hair from Taylor's face.

Chloe smiled softly and she said, "You're really good to them."

Clark smiled and said, "I'm not letting either of them go again. I've spent too much time brooding over Lana and my past. I know what I want now and I'm not going to let it go."

Chloe nodded, "Well I'm proud of you Clark. They grow up so fast!"

She pinched his cheeks and he swatted her away.

"Will you two keep it down?! Some of us are trying to sleep!"

"Too late we're both already up."

"Nice work cuz!"

"It's Clark's fault!"

"Oh thanks Chloe!"

"Smallville, you know I think you're a great boyfriend in the few hours we've been together, but you know I like my sleep!"

"Yup. Just a normal morning in the Kent house."


	17. Chapter 17

**Stubborn**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except the OCs.

It was no secret that Lois Lane couldn't cook. In fact, after an incident where she managed to nearly burn down a kitchen in her apartment, an entire part of Metropolis knew. But soon after her and Clark were married, Martha taught her how to cook the basics.

And one thing Lois could cook better than most was pancakes. She made them on special occasions for her children but sadly that wasn't enough for them. So they had decided that the first Saturday of every month was Pancake Day and they absolutely must have Lois's pancakes. The only person who could cook pancakes better then Lois was Martha.

When Taylor had woken up that morning on the pull out bed, she smelt her mom's pancakes.

For a second she thought she was home. Lois would be in the kitchen with Clark. He would try to steal another pancake and she was hitting him away with the spatula. Martha would be sitting at the kitchen counter, popping strawberries into her mouth when Lois and Clark weren't looking while Johnny would be beside her, his face covered with maple syrup and his sticky hands held out for more. He would turn on the big Kent blue eyes that Lois couldn't say no too, neither to father or son. Then Taylor, Martha and Johnny would eat their weight in pancakes and Lois and Clark would take them on a long walk around the farm that would make them hungry all over again.

But when Taylor turned around she saw that it was Martha Kent that was cooking the pancakes and she was alone in the kitchen while Taylor was in the living room.

Taylor smiled and got up. After giving her a hug, she asked, "What are you doing here? I thought you were in Washington."

"Well, I heard about what had happened and I decided to come for a visit."

Taylor hugged her grandmother again and sat at the kitchen island. She smiled at Martha and ate her pancakes. She had covered them with strawberries and was devouring them bit by bit.

Lois walked into house and said, "You're up! We went shopping a while ago with Chloe."

Taylor finished her pancakes and frowned, "Then where are all the shopping bags?"

Clark walked through the door with handfuls of brown bags.

"Oh I should have guess," Taylor said as she got off the stool and grabbed a bag off Clark. He put the rest down on the counter and together they put everything away in the cupboards.

Lois moved towards Martha and smelt the pancakes. "Mmhh! Those smell really good!"

Martha smiled and said, "Well I should teach you how to cook them sometime."

"YES!" Taylor said suddenly. Everyone turned to look at her and she said, "It'll pay off!"

Martha nodded and replied, "I guess we no choice then!"

Clark put the bed back into a couch; Taylor went upstairs and got changed while Lois helped Martha clean up.

When Taylor came back downstairs Lois and Clark were sitting at the dinning table, talking to Martha.

She smiled and sat down beside them. "I was just telling Mom that there's a state fair in town" Clark said.

Taylor smiled widely. She loved Smallville's fairs. "We're going right?" she asked.

The three adults nodded and Lois said, "Smallville's got to win me a toy at the strength challenge."

Clark smiled and replied, "Lois, I'm not going to use my powers to win you anything."

Lois patted his arm and said, "Well, you don't have to. Those muscles aren't just for show."

Martha and Taylor laughed as the front door burst open.

Dick stood in the kitchen and for a second he couldn't see them. Then he turned towards the dining table and he smiled at Taylor. By the time she had stood up, he was already in front of her, hugging her tight.

"I was so worried about you," he said.

Taylor smiled and replied, "I was worried about you too. No offences but you're a mess without me to help you."

Dick laughed and let go of her. Then he turned to Lois and said, "It's great to see you too Lois!"

Lois smiled and said, "Somehow I think she got the warmer welcome."

Taylor smirked and said, "There's a state fair in town. You're coming right?"

Dick nodded and then he started to smell the air. "Do I smell pancakes?"

**-Later-**

The state fair was a huge event in Smallville. There were stalls and games and competitions. The food was great and the company was even better.

Taylor and Dick were walking around the games stalls looking for a challenge while Taylor was eating cotton candy and Dick was trying to grab some of it off her. Lois and Clark were a few feet in front of them.

"Oh, let's do this one!" Lois said, "Taylor! Dick! Come look at this!"

The four of them stopped in front of a games stall where you had to knock down a tower of bottles.

"Now let's see, I think anyone who has a superpower and/or fights crime regularly with bat-shaped weapons shouldn't play this game. I mean it just wouldn't be fair. So who does that leave?"

Clark rolled his eyes and said, "Just play the game Lois!"

A few minutes later, Clark had to drag Lois away from the stall; she was a threat to the prize supply. It took Dick, Taylor, Lois and Clark to carry all the toys away. Martha was sitting with some of her friends at a picnic table so they were able to dump all of them under the table.

Lois was about to set off again when Martha announced that it was time for some food. They all sat down and tucked in.

Soon after they finished a couple of kids from Smallville High asked Dick to play in a game of football.

"Why can't Taylor play?" Dick asked.

The boy who had asked replied, "Well remember last week when you two were walking by the field and that ball landed in front of you and Taylor threw it back to us? Well if she can run as well as she throws then we're pretty sure she could kick our asses."

Taylor smirked and said, "Well then I guess you'll just have to deal with it then."

"Only if you're on my team," the boy said and the three of them ran over to play.

Lois climbed onto Clark's lap and he pecked her cheek.

Martha smiled at the two of them. She had known for a long time that Lois Lane was the one for her son. The bickering, the fights, the sarcasm, it was a way for the two of them to show affection to each other. It was how they showed each other that they were different; that they treated each other different. And it was a good kind of different.

Martha remembered all those times that she and Clark talked about his soul mate, the one that Clark was destined to be with. And every time, Lois would appear about of nowhere, with a "Hey Smallville! Hey, Mrs. Kent." She remembered the conversation with Lois about finding her Jonathan. Lois was afraid that she would miss him all together and Martha insisted that she would just have to keep a closer look. And by that she meant go find Clark.

But it took years, many fights, and a daughter from the future and countless use of the nickname Smallville to bring them together. But with a love like their was supposed to be hard to fight for; that's what made it worth fighting for.

Martha was just watching them and knew that they meant for each other. Lois brought out a side of Clark that was hardly ever seen. A confident side, a purely happy side. It was a side of Clark that was perfectly happy with staring at Lois for ages with a look in his eyes that was just pure love.

Lois was the same. Clark was the only one aloud see her cry, Clark was the only one aloud see her venerable side, Clark was the only one that she looked at with a soft look in her eyes that just screamed her love for him.

Oh yes, Martha had know for a long time about the two of them. And it just goes to prove that no one has secrets from Martha Kent.

**-A few hours later-**

It was late by the time they got back to the farm. Martha was in the house, Lois and Clark were walking up the porch steps and Taylor and Dick were walking towards the stairs.

The two of them stopped when they heard Jor-El say _"Come to the fortress quickly!" _

They looked at each other and then at Lois and Clark. "Jor-El wants us. We have to go talk to him," Taylor said.

Lois and Clark shared a worried glance and then Clark said, "Alright, go see what he wants."

They smiled at them as Lois and Clark walked inside.

"Alright, get on my back," Taylor told Dick.

He looked at with a frown and she rolled her eyes. "I can carry you and that way I can super speed."

It was a few minutes later that they arrived at the fortress. Taylor let go of Dick and they both walked into the fortress.

"What's wrong, Jor-El?" Taylor called.

"_The time line is very delicate at the moment. The events of the next few weeks are of ultimate importance to the future. They must happen in an exact way"_ he said.

"What does this have to do with us?" Dick asked, finishing his sentence with a yawn.

Taylor yawned herself and rubbed her eyes. She was more tiered after the day then she thought.

"_What I mean is that you cannot threaten the events of the next few weeks. I'm sorry but you will have to disappear for a while." _

Dick felt his eyes dropping and suddenly his legs gave away beneath him. Taylor crouched down beside him and found that she was too tired to get up. She fell down beside him and saw that Dick was already asleep.

Taylor realized what Jor-El was doing. "Since when does he have the power of sleep?" she wondered before her head hit Dick's shoulder and they were both asleep.

**-An hour later-**

Clark rushed into the fortress and stopped. "JOR-EL!" he shouted.

"_Yes, my son"_ was the answer.

"Where's Taylor and Dick?! They were coming to see you!"

"_I have sent them back to their own time for now. Do not worry about them." _

Clark sighed. How could they just leave? Without saying goodbye. Clark turned and ran back outside and back to the Kent Farm.

He failed to notice the two sleeping teenagers that were behind a large rock, out of his line of sight.

**-A few weeks later-**

Taylor opened her eyes and blinked quickly. Her head was on Dick's shoulder and his was on hers. She realized that she was in the fortress and she shook Dick awake.

As he opened his eyes, she smiled at him and then called out, "Jor-El!"

But there was no answer.

Taylor got up and called again. But still there was no answer.

Dick got up as well and stood beside her. "What's going on? The last thing I remember is falling asleep. And didn't the fortress used to be much brighter?"

Taylor replied, "Jor-El's gone. And all the crystals…they look broken. There's no light left in them."

The two of them looked around and the fortress was nearly in complete darkness.

But there was one source of light. It came from the middle of a group of crystals Taylor reached into it by putting her hand through a crack. She pulled out a small glowing crystal that could fit comfortably into the pocket of her jeans.

"What is it?" Dick asked.

"I think this is all that's left of the knowledge that the fortress had. I also think that this is what kept us warm and safe. Something must have happened and Jor-El out all the power into this one crystal."

Taylor put the crystal into her jeans and said, "We have to get back to Smallville."

But little did either of them know that everything had changed.

**Ok basically, Taylor and Dick slept through the events of the last few episodes of Season 8. Everything happened the same way it did in the show. The next chapter will be set in Season 9. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Stubborn**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except the OCs.

**Ok, I am crazy busy right now so sorry if updates aren't as ****regular.**

The farm looked empty.

There were no lights on and the porch swing was going back and forth sadly. The barn stood there in darkness and Clark's truck just sat in the driveway, unused. Taylor and Dick stood looking at it all.

"Where is everybody?" Dick asked.

Taylor just walked towards the house. Opening the door, she stood in the kitchen, Dick coming in after her. There was a thin layer of dust covering everything and it looked no one had been there in weeks.

"Clark! Lois! Shelby!" Taylor called out but only silence answered.

Taylor super sped around the house, scanning everything. She arrived back in front of Dick and she said, "No one's here. No one has been here in a long time."

"What the hell happened?" Dick said as he walked over to the kitchen counter.

There was a newspaper laying on it. "This newspaper is from a few weeks after we went to the fortress. It really has been weeks."

Suddenly Taylor's ears picked up a sound. Before Dick could ask her what it was, Clark burst into the kitchen. He looked at them confused and the hurt and surprise was obvious on his face.

Taylor smiled, so happy to see him, and she super sped over to him and hugged him. It was a few seconds later, when she realized he wasn't hugging her back. She pulled away and said, "Clark?"

All the emotion was gone from his face and he said, "Clark Kent is no longer here. I am Kal-El."

It was then that Taylor saw what he was wearing. He was dressed all in black except for a blue S on his chest.

"What's going on?" Taylor said; her voice quiet and scared.

Clark looked down at her and saw a little girl, a scared little girl that was looking up at her father and searching for an answer. It took all of Clark's willpower not to comfort her. He kept thinking the same thought he had ever since he had become Kal-El. "She left! Without a goodbye, without an explanation."

Clark cleared his throat and replied, "A few weeks after you left, the beast we call Doomsday attacked the city. It took a lot but I defeated him. Sadly there were many consequences. To make a long story short, Lois was missing in the future but now she's back. Jimmy is dead. Oliver is out JL, which is also in pieces. And I have given up all parts of my old life to become the hero I need to be."

Taylor looked up at him with tears in her eyes and Dick stared at him open mouthed.

"I heard you talking and…I didn't want to hope that you were back. But I just wanted to make sure. So I'll be going now and lock up when you leave."

He turned around and headed for the door.

"You don't even care, do you?!" Taylor's voice stopped him in his tracks. He turned around to look at her.

"One of your best friends is dead! Oliver and the JL need help and Lois must be missing you. And all you're doing is running around in a costume like an empty shell! This isn't who you are and this isn't the way you become a hero!"

Clark swallowed hard and tried to convince himself that he wasn't holding back tears. He just turned around and ran out the door.

As he was running towards Metropolis he couldn't help thinking, "I turned my back on her! I turned my back on my own daughter when she needed me the most. Is that what a hero is? Is that the person I'm turning into?"

But the distant sirens snapped him out of his thoughts. He ran towards Metropolis and tried to forget the people he had left behind.

Taylor started to sob and Dick was over to her in a second. He held her as she cried and she placed her head on his chest.

After a while, she raised her head and Dick saw the determined look on her face.

"We have to fix this!" Taylor said whipping her face.

"And we will," Dick said, "But we need help."

Taylor nodded and said, "Let's go talk to Chloe and Lois. They should still be at the apartment."

Taylor walked out of the farm, locking it behind them, and they walked towards the truck.

"Let's take Clark's truck. It's too awkward carrying you and let's just hope we don't run into any cops."

Dick nodded and they climbed into the truck. As they pulled out of the farm, Dick glanced over at Taylor. She was leaning her head on the window and she was looking straight in front of her.

Her father was acting like a crazy person, her mother had been to the future and back and she had no idea how to help them. Dick sped up slightly and he gripped the wheel tighter.

Well he knew one thing was sure. There was no way he was going home until he helped her.

**-Chloe's apartment-**

Lois sat on the couch and sipped her coffee. Chloe was sitting beside her, her own coffee cold. The TV was on but neither of them was watching it really.

Chloe was missing Jimmy but it was the memories that really haunted her. But for Lois it was the missing memories that bothered her. The last thing she remembered was picking up the ring and then waking up on Clark's bed at the Kent Farm. Everything else was a blank.

Then when she got back, she found out the Jimmy was gone, Chloe was heartbroken, and Clark was acting like a super puppet. Taylor and Dick had been missing for about three weeks before all this happened and Lois had been missing them so much. She didn't understand why they could both leave without saying goodbye.

Then after all that had happened, Lois was pretty messed up herself. Her own heart broke every time she heard about Clark making a save and every time she saw someone or something that reminded her of Taylor.

There was a knock on the door and Lois got up to answer it. When she opened the door, she let a gasp escape from her mouth before her hand flew up and covered it.

Taylor smiled and said, "Fancy seeing you here." Dick was standing behind her, grinning.

Lois stepped forward and wrapped her arms tightly around Taylor. Taylor hugged her back and sighed with relief. Finally something was the same.

They pulled apart and Lois said, "What are you doing here?!"

Taylor replied, "It's a long story. Can we come in?"

Lois nodded and let Taylor and Dick into the apartment, closing the door behind her.

"Oh my God! Taylor! Dick!" Chloe leaped off the couch and hugged them both. This was the first time in weeks that Lois had seen a genuine smile on her cousin's face.

The girls sat down on the couch while Dick sat on the edge of the coffee table across from Taylor.

"Where were you guys? You were gone for weeks."

"Jor-El made us sleep for all that time. We skipped over the last few weeks. We saw Clark and we heard about Jimmy. I'm so sorry Aunt Chloe."

Chloe smiled sadly and patter Taylor's shoulder.

Taylor turned to Lois and noticed that there were red rings around her eyes. She knew who she had been upset about.

Taylor said, "What's going with Clark? Why is everything different?"

Lois wrapped her arms around Taylor and rested her cheek on Taylor's head. "Clark's just confused right now. He's still our Clark. He just needs our help to get him back."

Taylor pulled back and said, "I'll fix this. I promise."

Lois pushed her hair aside and said, "Oh honey. It's not supposed to be yours to fix."

"You know what, we need some food. Dick come and help me," Chloe said, hinting that Taylor and Lois needed a talk.

They both got up and walked over to the kitchen.

Lois hugged her daughter again and said, "Oh I missed you so much."

Taylor hugged her too and replied, "I'm sorry. We had no choice."

Lois nodded and let go of Taylor. "Are you moving back into the farm?" Lois asked.

Taylor nodded and asked, "Are you coming back too?"

Lois looked back at Chloe and then to Taylor. "Chloe needs me here. And if I know you and Dick you'll be just fine. If you need any money just ask and I'll be over there half the time anyway-."

"We'll be fine Lois," Taylor interrupted.

Then Lois said, "Just make sure you and Dick behave your selves. I mean, separate bedrooms, be fully clothed at all times,-."

"Take separate showers," Taylor continued, raising an eyebrow.

Lois cringed and said, "You know about that?"

Taylor nodded happily and said, "It's a family story. Along with many others. Don't worry. We'll be good."

Lois just nodded and accepted the fresh cup of coffee that Chloe handed her.

**-Later that night-**

Taylor stood on the roof of the Daily Plant, looking up at the stars. She had been standing up there for a while. There were so many things to do, so many people that needed help. This mission wasn't over.

Taylor took a deep breath and screamed. She listened as the scream echoed and she felt a whoosh behind her. Taylor turned to see Clark standing here.

"What are doing here?" he asked, frowning at her.

"I need to talk to you."

"You shouldn't send out a false alarm!"

Taylor sighed. "Everyone needs you. Chloe, the JL, Lois. Dick and I need you too."

Clark just said, "They're all doing fine."

"No they're not! They need you. I need you!" Taylor argued.

Clark just turned and right before he set off, Taylor pulled out her trump card.

"You made Lois cry!"

Clark stopped in his tracks. An emotion seeped into him and he realized that it was guilt. He made her cry! He made Lois Lane cry! Oh what an idiot he was! But he shook his head, ridding the thoughts from his mind.

Clark turned around and said, "Don't call me again!"

"Actually I will. Again and again. Until you snap out of it and go back to normal Clark."

Clark sighed and replied, "Why are you so damn stubborn?!!"

Taylor smiled and said, "It's genetic."

Clark super sped down the stairs and away. Taylor sighed and super sped away herself.

**-The Kent Farm-**

Dick was pacing up and down the kitchen when Taylor arrived.

They had dusted everything down and made the beds again. They had bought food with the money in the house and when they found out the Shelby was staying with Chloe and Lois, they brought him back to the farm. The apartment was too small for all three of them plus Shelby was missed the farm. Their neighbour had been looking after farm and they had asked him to keep doing it.

The lights were turned on and the fire was lit. The farm looked like a home again, it just needed more people.

"What's wrong?" Taylor asked him when she walked in.

"It just started glowing and it's freaking me out!" Dick said pointing to the small crystal sitting on the kitchen counter.

"We've seen weirder things then a glowing crystal Dick," she said as she walked towards it.

"That is the last piece of working crystal in the fortress. It's got to have some serious powers," Dick argued.

Taylor reached forward and touched the crystal. When she touched it a beam shot out of it and Kyle appeared.

He looked at them and said, "Another trip through time?! I'm going to get whiplash if I'm not careful!"

Taylor smiled and hugged him tightly. Kyle was the closest thing she had to a big brother. She would love one but Kyle would do.

"What's the matter?" Kyle asked, hugging her back.

Taylor pulled away and said, "Everything is messed up Kyle. The crystal must have sent you here to help. But I don't get why it didn't send Rachael and BJ too."

Kyle nodded and replied, "Ok well, I'm here to help. And BJ could have been a help. But I just have one question?"

Taylor looked at him and he spoke two words she never thought she would hear from Kyle.

"Who's Rachael?"


	19. Chapter 19

**Stubborn**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except the OCs.

"What?"

Taylor looked at him, hoping that he was joking. But Kyle's face was completely serious. He had no clue who Rachael was. Jimmy was dead so he and Chloe never had a chance to have their kids.

Taylor turned back to Dick. "We have to fix this," she said simply.

Dick frowned and then he caught on. He shook his head and grabbed the crystal. "No, no! No way! I'm not going to let you do this!"

"I have to! I have to save my family. That's why I came here in the first place."

Dick looked at her, still holding the crystal in his hand.

Taylor walked towards him and said, "The crystal brought Kyle here. If it can do that then it can send me back to save Uncle Jimmy. I have to do this."

Dick sighed and replied, "But there could be serious consequences. Remember what happened to Grandpa Jonathan?"

Taylor frowned and said, "Of course I remember! But this is different. This isn't just for me. It's for Aunt Chloe, Rachael, Kyle, and Paul, Cathy and Katie. **(They're Chloe and Jimmy's other kids.) **They are a huge part of the family. And as for Kyle, well I can't let him loose the love of his life! Imagine if that happened to you!"

Dick bit his lip. He opened his mouth to say something but he closed it again. And just like Clark Kent, he found it very difficult to say no to those hazel eyes.

He looked at Kyle, would still looked completely clueless and then back at Taylor.

He handed her the crystal and she smiled widely at him, which really made him feel better.

"Um, question?" The two of them looked at Kyle.

"I have a love of my life?" he asked.

Taylor rolled her eyes and Dick groaned.

"You will soon," Taylor said.

Taylor stood back and looked at the crystal. She concentrated hard and put all her energy into going back in time. The crystal started to glow and the last thing Taylor saw before she was transported was Dick's face.

Taylor blinked a few times before she got her bearings.

She was in a large building that was obvious, with a big stained glass window. It was dark outside but the shiny lights made her realize that she was in Metropolis.

She heard voices and when she turned around she saw Jimmy and Chloe talking. They were both smiling and neither of them noticed David Bloom getting off the floor behind them. He grabbed a steel pole and was about to ram it through Jimmy.

Taylor super sped over and caught the pole before it hurt Jimmy.

Jimmy and Chloe turned around and Chloe grabbed Jimmy when she realized what could have happened.

David Bloom's mouth dropped open as Taylor bent the pole back, stopping it from hurting anyone.

He looked at her and said, "Do you have a monster in you like I did?"

Taylor just said, "Sorry. But I'm one of the heroes in this story."

Then she pulled her arm back and punched him in the chest, sending him backwards into the wall. He disappeared under a pile of dust and wood.

"Wow!" Jimmy voice caught Taylor's attention and she turned to look at the two of them.

She smiled when she saw that Jimmy was unharmed and Chloe was actually smiling.

"Nice going TK! You might have just saved my life!" he said.

Taylor smirked and said, "You have no idea."

Then the crystal started to glow again and when Taylor reached her hand into her pocket, another flash of light blinded her.

When she opened her eyes she saw Dick leaning against the kitchen counter. He straightened up when he saw her and smiled happily. She smiled right back and when she turned to look at Kyle, her smile grew even wider.

There sitting on Kyle's lap, at the kitchen table, was Rachael. Taylor gave her a huge hug that surprised both Rachael and Kyle.

"You're back!" Taylor said as she let go of her.

Rachael smiled, looking a bit confused and said, "Did I go anywhere?"

Taylor shook her head and replied, "Nope! Well, yes, well no! Oh forget it! It doesn't matter."

Kyle and Rachael just nodded exchanging confused looks. They obviously didn't remember anything.

Taylor turned back to Dick and asked, "If they don't remember anything, how come you do?"

Kyle and Rachael weren't paying attention to them and Dick replied softly, "The fear that I felt when you disappeared, I doubt I'll ever forget that."

Taylor was slightly shocked at his honest answer and Kyle's voice snapped her out of it.

"Sorry to interrupt but don't we have a mission to take care of?"

Taylor nodded and placed the crystal on the table. The other three crowded around it, Rachael and Kyle one side of her and Dick on the other.

Taylor suddenly found herself very aware of Dick's broad shoulder as it grazed against hers. But a thumping in her ears made her scared most of all. Dick's heartbeat shouldn't be so clear to her. It's not like she listens for it every time she turns on her super hearing. Or at least she wasn't supposed to.

Taylor shook her head and looked at the crystal. "This thing can time travel. I think that if we use it to send all of us into the future, then we can remind everyone what they are fighting for. If Clark sees his future then he'll go back to normal. Oliver will come back to the JL as will the rest of them. Kara will come back to earth and everyone will be better."

Kyle sighed and said, "This isn't one of those fairytales that your dad used to read to you. That plan is way too weird to work."

Taylor smirked and replied, "That plan is weird and crazy and it defies the laws of physics. That means it's going to work. Plans like that always work."

"She's got you there," Rachael said, looking at her boyfriend.

"What do want us to do?" Dick asked.

Taylor smiled at him. He hadn't asked questions or had any doubt. He trusted her and if she said the plan was going to work, it was going to work.

"Do you remember when we were smaller and my dad took us to a rodeo? And we saw that cowboy rounding up those cows?"

The three of them nodded.

Taylor smirked and said, "It's time to play a game of round up. Kyle you take Oliver and Kara. I'll get AC, Dinah, Victor and Bart. Rachael, you take Chloe and Jimmy. And Dick can get Clark and Lois. We'll meet back here at dawn and I'll use the crystal to take us into the future and then back again. Got it?"

The other three nodded and while Taylor and Kyle super sped off, Dick and Rachael got into Clark's truck and drove off.

**-Metropolis-**

Oliver stood on the balcony of his penthouse, looking out at the Metropolis. He drank the last of his drink and practically threw the empty glass onto the table beside him.

He looked out at Metropolis again and a voice behind him said, "That view would look even better if you weren't drunk."

Oliver turned to see Kyle standing in the balcony edge leaning against the wall of the building.

Oliver replied, "I'm not drunk!"

Kyle frowned and said, "Oh no. You're defiantly drunk. You can hardly stand and as entertaining as that is, I need you sober."

Oliver shook his head and winced. Moving his head was a bad idea. It made him way to dizzy.

Kyle stepped onto the balcony and walked over to Oliver. He looked out at Metropolis too and they stood in silence for a while.

"What are you doing?" Oliver asked him.

"Waiting for signal," Kyle said, still looking out at the city.

Suddenly a beam of bright light shot up into the sky and disappeared into the clouds.

"What was that?!" Oliver asked.

"A message to Kara from Taylor. If we got it right then she'll be here soon. And you don't want to meet your future wife again drunk, now do you?"

Oliver stammered for a moment, shocked by the question, before he just threw his hands up and walked towards his penthouse doors.

Kyle sighed and said, "I was hoping I wouldn't have to do this. Oh who am I kidding, I was looking forward to doing this!"

He super sped over, picked up Oliver, and super sped away. He ran all the way to Smallville, ignoring Oliver's shouts.

He stopped by a large lake and threw Oliver in.

Kyle watched as Oliver hit the water and then rise back up to the surface. He coughed and spluttered and looked at Kyle.

"Are you so sober yet?!" Kyle shouted to him.

Oliver frowned and said, "You are SO grounded!"

**-Smallville-**

Taylor waited outside the farm house with everyone else. She had tracked down, AC in Australia, Dinah in Las Vegas, Victor in Seattle and Bart in Hawaii. They had taken ages to round up and at first they all refused.

But when Taylor pulled out the big brown eyes and the trembling lip, they had broken immediately. And she also raised them three feet of the air by the front of their shirts. Lois had also passed down her 'persuasion' skills to Taylor.

Plus, Taylor knew that they wanted to come back anyway. No matter what they said, they wanted to help their family too.

Lois was standing with Chloe and Jimmy. She was stealing glances at Clark, who was standing away from everyone else.

Oliver was shivering for some strange reason, even though he was in dry clothes. Maybe the lake was a little too cold. Oh well, he was sober and he would warm up eventually.

Dick, Rachael and Kyle were sitting on the steps of the house and Taylor was standing beside them. The crystal was tucked in her pocket.

They were just waiting for one more person.

Just as the sun rose over the fields of the Kent Farm, a whooshing sound was heard. Everyone looked up and a small object could be seen. It grew bigger and bigger until Kara's outline could be seen. She landed and wobbled slightly but other than that, it was a good landing.

She smiled at everyone but confusion came over her face when she saw four unfamiliar kids and an unemotional Clark.

"Can someone please explain what is going on?"

Taylor walked forward and said, "I can do that. I'm your niece from the future by the way." **(I know that Clark and Kara are only cousins but she considers Kara her aunt, just like the others.) **

She and Kara walked away slightly from the others and Taylor explained everything. Kara looked at Oliver and Kyle with wide eyes when Taylor explained her future family. She looked at Clark when she was brought up to speed on events in Smallville. After all that Kara had only one thing to say.

"CLARK KENT! YOU GIANT IDIOT!"

Clark turned to her slightly afraid but went back to his blank face when he saw that Taylor was holding Kara back, by grabbing Kara's wrist and digging her heels into the dirt.

Taylor babbled on about keeping her temper and not putting a dent in Clark's face.

Kara calmed down slightly and she and Taylor waked over to join the rest of the group.

They all crowded round Taylor. Taylor was talking to Dick about the crystal and Kara went and stood beside Oliver.

Oliver looked around nervously and said, "So…how was space?"

Kara frowned at him and then remembered what Taylor had told her. "Um…oh, you know…spacey…"

Oliver nodded and Kara just stared in front of her.

Kyle shook his head in disgust and said, "How did those two ever get together?"

Rachael shrugged and said, "Dumb luck?"

Taylor sighed and took the crystal out of her pocket. She was about too speak when sirens went off in the distance, loud enough for everyone to hear.

Clark stepped away from the circle but stopped when Lois said, "Don't. Move."

Clark looked at her and said, "But-."

"If you want to keep the ability to walk never mind super speed, then you will stay right where you are," Lois warned.

Clark heisted and then went back to the group.

"So what are we doing here?" Bart asked.

Taylor held out the crystal and said, "To show you all what you're fighting for."

The crystal started to glow and Clark just managed to say, "Taylor!" before they all disappeared.

**Ok so bear with me, the next chapter will hopefully be good. And to answer any questions it isn't going to be a big event when they're all going to meet their future selves. They will meet someone from the future but not everyone.**** I loved writing the Oliver/Kara/Kyle scenes. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Stubborn**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except the OCs.

**-2018-**

Taylor slowly opened her eyes. She squinted at the sunshine peaked through the trees that she was staring up at. She slowly sat up and winched at the pain.

Before she could lie back down, a warm hand touched her back, supporting her. She turned to see Dick's face, looking more worried then ever before. She smiled to show him she was ok and he helped her up.

Taylor looked around and her smile grew even wider. Everyone was standing near her and they were in a forest; the edge of a lake could be seen just a few yards away. It was early summer and a gentle breeze drifted along.

"Are you ok," Lois asked. Taylor turned to see everyone standing looking at her in concern. She nodded.

Taylor sighed and said, "How long was I out for?"

Dick replied, "A few minutes. I think this time travel takes energy out of you instead of Jor-El now."

Taylor nodded again and started to walk towards the lake.

"Where are we? When are we?" Chloe asked, as they all followed her.

Taylor turned and said, "Don't you recognise it?" They stopped at the edge of the trees and looked out.

AC smiled and said, "Hey, this is where I met you guys for the first time. It's the lake in Smallville." It dawned on the others and they nodded.

"But what year is it?" Jimmy asked.

Taylor looked up and down the lake's edge and saw a large white tent a few yards away from them. She could see children playing outside it and more people inside the tent. It was obviously a big party.

She walked down the lake's edge, keeping inside the trees and out of sight. Everyone followed her. Taylor stopped a few feet away from the tent. She smiled when she saw the children playing and the large cake that was just inside the door of the tent.

"It's AC and Dinah's wedding. We're 8 years before I travelled through time."

AC and Dinah's eyes grew wide and Dinah's said, "I'm sorry, but I thought you said, 'AC and Dinah's wedding'? There has to be a mistake!"

Taylor shook her head and replied, "Nope. You two are totally in love. But I for one would never put you two together from how you act now."

"Neither would I," AC grumbled, earning a glare from Dinah.

"Don't worry. You learn to depend on each other and after a situation involving a warehouse full of bad guys and a deadly weapon in the middle of it, you both give dating a go. Look's like it turned out pretty well too."

AC was about to say something when a loud voice yelled, "Taylor Fate Kent!"

They all turned and looked as future Clark Kent walked into their line of sight wearing a tuxedo. A small girl in a puffy white dress walked up to him. Her black hair was originally tied back but it was now hang loose around her shoulders. Her white dress was streaked with dirt.

A seven year old Taylor walked up to her father and stood right in front of him, her arms crossed. She had to crane her neck to look up at him, as she only came up to his waist.

"Taylor did you throw BJ across a field?"

"No," Small Taylor said, "It was three fields."

Future Clark sighed and said, "Did you have a good reason for throwing him?"

Small Taylor nodded and replied, "Yes, he pulled my hair."

Future Clark held back a smile and replied, "Honey you can't use your powers to hurt other people."

Small Taylor frowned and said, "What if they're really annoying?"

Future Clark shook his head.

"But he was happy, he was laughing," she said.

Clark let a small laugh out and said, "No honey, he was screaming."

Small Taylor sighed and replied, "Alright I promise I wouldn't throw anyone across any more fields. Even if they're really annoying."

Clark smiled down at her as Future Lois walked up. "Of all the arrogance in the world! Linda King tried to sneak into the wedding, thinking she could get the story! Thankfully they threw her out!"

Future Clark tried to calm his wife. "Well, AC is a leading environmentalist. He and Dinah getting married is huge. Maybe she just wanted to say congratulations?" he tried.

Future Lois snorted and said, "Bullshit!"

"What does bullshit mean?" Small Taylor asked.

Future Lois's eyes grew wide when she saw her daughter standing there. "Um, that is a very bad word that only grown ups can say," she explained.

"Like the bad word Uncle Bart said when he saw BJ flying across those fields?"

Clark nodded and said, "Exactly." Then he turned and shouted, "BART! What have I said about swearing?!"

As Future Clark walked off Small Taylor asked her mother, "Mommy? Now that Johnny is born, does that mean that Daddy's going to win some arguments around here?"

Future Lois looked at her and said, "Well I know that some families do the whole girls on the mom side and boys on the dad side but remember that we don't, ok?"

Small Taylor nodded and said, "So he's got no chance."

"Not a hope, honey."

Future Lois took her daughter's hand and they walked over to where Future Clark was standing. Future Lois walked up and wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her cheek on his back. Future Clark turned around, wrapping his own arm around her and kissing her head.

Future Kara walked out of the tent with a baby Johnny in her arms and a three year old Martha beside her, Future Clark picked up Small Taylor while Future Lois took Johnny. Martha was picked up easily by Future Clark in his other arm. Together they walked into the tent.

Taylor sighed and sat down on the grass under the trees. "I can't get us back to your time right now. I'm too tried. Go and have a look around while I rest," Taylor mumbled.

Dick sat down beside her while Kyle and Rachael sat under another tree. The adults however tried to look into the tent.

Chloe and Jimmy smiled when they saw themselves at a table with their children. Kara and Oliver had a very awkward moment as they saw their future selves kissing as their children looked on saying, "EEWW!"

AC and Dinah saw themselves sitting at the head table, smiling at their guests and at each other. Victor and Bart saw their future selves with strange women they didn't know, but apparently loved.

They all watched, seeing one of the happiest moments their future selves had.

Lois was leaning against the trunk of a tree and Clark rested his hand on the tree behind her. He thought she didn't notice him, but she did. She always did.

The two of them watched their future selves sat down at a table.

Clark sighed. Isn't this what he always wanted? A wife who loved him and accepted him. A family who would always be there for him.

He glanced from the Small Taylor to the Taylor sitting underneath the tree. He wanted to be there when she was born, when she took her first steps, spoke her first words.

He frowned as Dick brushed some hair from Taylor's face. A flare of protectiveness sparked inside of him. Wasn't it a father job's to scare the fear of God into his daughter's boyfriend? To make him treat his daughter right, to love her as much as he himself did. But as Clark looked over at Dick, he knew that Dick already knew all of this and already treated Taylor right.

Clark then turned around and looked at Lois. All the feelings he had for her came rushing back and he disparately wanted to wrap her in his arms and tell her everything was going to be ok.

But he once again withdrew back into his shell and put on the mask that he had been wearing for weeks now.

But Taylor had already seen it. And it gave her hope.

Taylor got up and looked at everyone. "I think we can go now," she said.

She pulled the crystal out of her pocket and held it out in front of her. The glow from the crystal grew and right before it blinded them, Clark quickly reached out his hand and took Lois's firmly in his.

**-A few minutes later-**

Soon they were all back standing outside the Kent farm in the year 2009.

Taylor started to sway and before she hit the ground, Dick caught her. He looked at her in concern and Clark felt Lois squeeze his hand.

Clark stared at her for a second before letting go of her hand and walking over to Taylor. He picked her up in his arms and brought her into the house. He laid her down on the couch in the living room and covered her with a blanket.

When he turned around he saw Dick and Lois standing at the door.

"So much for no humanity," Lois said.

Clark super sped out of there, leaving Dick and Lois still standing at the door.

The noise woke Taylor and she slowly sat up on the couch. "Where did Clark go?" she asked.

"He probably went back to Metropolis," Dick replied.

Taylor stood up and mumbled, "I have to go find him…talk to him…"

Lois shook her head and said, "No. You need to rest."

Taylor shook her head and said, "No I need to go find Clark now. Sort everything out."

Dick sighed and replied, "Taylor, will you sit down! You look exhausted."

"I'm fine," Taylor said as she walked towards the door.

Dick stood in front of her and said, "Why do you always do that?! You're pushing yourself to hard Taylor!"

"No I'm not!" she argued back.

"Everyone has a breaking point Taylor! And you are getting too close to yours."

They stared at each other for a few minutes and then Lois said, "That's a problem you and Clark both have. You both think you're stronger than everyone else."

Taylor turned to her and replied, "Technically we are."

Lois smiled sadly and said, "I'm not taking about super strength."

Dick walked forward and put his hands on Taylor's shoulders. "You need to rest. And I'm not taking no for an answer."

Taylor smiled slightly and "Now who's being stubborn."

**-A few hours later-**

Clark stood on top of the barn roof and x-rayed the house. Lois was sitting on the couch in the living room, Dick was sitting at the dining table reading the sport section of the newspaper and Taylor was sleeping upstairs in her room.

He closed her eyes and turned off the x-rays. He turned up his super hearing and listened to the three heartbeats in the house. It was comfort, knowing that they were ok.

The others had gone back to their own homes ages ago and Kyle and Rachael had been brought back to their own time by the crystal.

It was the three of them in the house and the only one missing was him.

Clark was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice Taylor had gotten out of bed and super sped behind him.

"Penny for your thoughts…because you're really behind on my allowance."

Clark turned to look at her. She was standing looking at him her hair slightly messed up for sleeping.

He sighed and super sped away. Or tried to.

He made it to the gate of the Kent farm before Taylor appeared in front of him and held out her two hands. He banged off them and he stopped and stumbled.

Taylor started to wave her hands and she gasped at the pain. "Ow, ow! Ok bad idea!"

Clark stood up and frowned at her. "What are you doing?"

"Stopping you, duh!"

Clark sighed and said, "Look little girl, I don't care what you do just leave me alone."

Taylor frowned and replied, "Ok, number 1: Don't call my little because if genetics are anything to go by, I could kick your ass. Number 2: I wouldn't leave you alone because this isn't how things are supposed to be."

Clark walked up to her and said, "I am a hero. That is what I do. I don't have a family. I don't have a wife. The only things I have are my powers and I'm using them to protect the city."

Taylor looked up at him with tears coming to her eyes. "You can't just leave! You can't!"

Clark just looked at her with a stony face and he walked around her.

He was about to leave when he heard Taylor say, "Please don't leave me Dad."

Clark froze. She called him Dad. She actually called him her father.

He turned around to see Taylor standing there with tears running down her cheeks. She looked at him with such fear in her eyes that it made him scared. She sobbed and every time she did, it cut through Clark like a knife. Was this the kind of person he was? Did he want Taylor to see him like this? Part of him told him to run away but his feet wouldn't move.

"Please don't leave everyone, Daddy."

In that minute, every wall, every barrier, every mask and disguise that Clark had put up in the last few weeks came crashing down. He ran over to Taylor and pulled her into his arms.

She rested her head on his chest and cried.

He kissed her head and said, "I'm not going anywhere, honey. I'm staying right here."

Taylor cried but she couldn't keep the smile from her face. She had him back.

**-Inside the house-**

Lois flicked through the channels looking for something, anything, to watch. Dick flipped through the newspaper and sighed.

Then the door opened and Taylor and Clark walked in.

Lois and Dick both looked extremely confused as they thought Taylor was still upstairs and Clark was gone.

Taylor smiled widely and said, "Clark's back to normal. He's home."

But Lois already knew this. The sparkle was back in his blue eyes and the second he had walked in, he had given her those puppy dog stares that made her weak at the knees.

Dick smiled as well and said, "Nice to have you back Clark."

Clark smiled back at him and then looked back to Lois. Lois walked over to them. Clark took a step foreword to meet her.

And when she was a foot away….she punched him right in the nose.

Clark grabbed his nose, not in pain but in shock.

Lois stared at him and said, "If you ever put me through anything like that again, I will hurt you so much that you'll be begging for kryptonite."

Clark nodded and said, "I love you too, Lo."

Lois sighed in relief and hugged him tightly. He engulfed her in his arms and she felt her whole body relax for the first time in weeks.

She whispered in Clark's ear, "Welcome home, Smallville."

**Not everyone is going to be so ****forgiving of Clark. And remember that there is a consequence from Taylor saving Jimmy. Can anyone guess what it is? **

**Also if any of you have trouble keeping or are confused about the time just tell me and I'll give a quick summery in the next chapter. **


	21. Chapter 21

**Stubborn**

**Dis****claimer:** I own nothing except the OCs.

Lois sat on the porch swing, one foot tucked underneath the other, swinging gently back and forth. She sipped her coffee and looked at the others.

The tractor had been pushed into the yard and Clark and Dick were now lying underneath the tractor trying to fix it and you could see just over half of their bodies. Taylor sat between them crossed legged with the tool box near her.

Apparently Clark had taught her how to fix the tractor when she was ten so it was Dick's turn to learn now.

Lois listened as Dick caught his finger on something and he yelled, waving his finger in pain. Taylor patted his chest in comfort and then told him to suck it up.

Lois smiled at them. They were so like Lois and Clark themselves that they didn't even realize it.

She listened when Clark got stuck at what to do and Taylor told him. She really did know her way around machines. Clark had taught her well.

But Lois had been there the day Clark had taught her about the tractor.

She said that she didn't remember where she had been for those three weeks. She lied.

The memories had come back to her.

She remembered picking up the weird ring and a bright flash of light.

She had woken up just outside Smallville and after the double vision had stopped she had made her way into town. Discovering that she was twelve years in the future Lois went to the one place she knew would never change.

When she arrived at the Kent Farm she had to hide behind the fence. The tractor was in the yard and Future Clark and a ten year old Taylor were sitting on the ground beside it. Tools were littered around them and Clark was pointing at various parts of the tractor.

Future Lois was sitting on the porch steps with a six year old Martha beside her and a three year old Johnny on her knees.

It was just a normal day at the farm. It was just the five of them together. But when Lois looked at her future self she never saw herself look so content, so happy. It gave her such hope for the future. Her and Clark's future together.

She listened as Taylor learned about the tractor form Clark.

"So you're saying that if I can't figure something about the tractor, wait and get you?" Small Taylor asked.

Future Clark nodded. "But why wouldn't I just get Mom? I mean she can fix the car better then you."

"That's because I run and fly more then I drive. Plus she not better at fixing it then me. And this is a tractor and you're Mom is still more of a city girl then a country girl."

"Mom says she's both. And yes she can fix it better then you."

"No she can't."

"MOM! DAD SAYS THAT HE CAN FIX THE CAR BETTER THEN YOU!"

"Smallville, I know that you're alpha male gene takes a knock every time you have to have to slip into those tights but don't fool yourself, ok? Just remember that we all love you no matter what you wear."

"But the underwear on the outside thing is a deal breaker. I mean…**people **can see you in those!" Small Taylor put in.

Lois smiled and leaned against the fence. This was her future, her family. And she wanted it so bad, more than anything.

She was still leaning against the fence a few minutes later when a ring appeared in front of her in a flash. It looked exactly like the one that had brought her to that time in the first place.

Lois took one last look at the future Kent family and then she picked up the ring carefully. As she picked it up she heard a voice whisper to her, "Think of home." Lois slipped the ring on and before she knew it, she had landed at the Kent farm.

She didn't remember anything for a long time but bit by bit the memory of that day came back to her. She couldn't decide wither or not to tell Clark about her trip through time but she was musing over it.

But what Taylor said was true, time travel made you hungry. She had to raid Chloe's fridge when she got back.

Lois was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Dick and Clark pull themselves out from underneath the tractor. Clark stood up and walked over to the lean against one of the porch pillars, wiping his hands with a rag.

Dick stood near the tractor with Taylor, looking at his injured fingers. "I know that fixing stuff is supposed to be manly but doing manly things hurt," he complained.

Taylor snorted and said, "Please I can do manly things better then you."

"That because I have a suspicion that you're a guy!"

"HEY! I am not a guy! I'm all girl thank you very much!"

"Oh, whatever!"

Taylor pushed Dick and soon they were shoving each other and Taylor finally got Dick pinned to the ground.

"Hey! That's not fair! You used your super strength!"

Clark cleared his throat and said, "Guys as much as I agree with the whole practise of powers and self defence but I REALLY don't want see my daughter in that position with a boy in front of me."

Lois laughed and Taylor quickly got off Dick and he picked himself up.

"Anyway, Oliver has asked everyone to come to dinner at his penthouse tonight. He and Kara have been spending a lot of time together," Lois said.

Taylor smiled and Clark made a weird face. He didn't know what to think about his cousin and his friend. But if they seemed happy and if Taylor said they were together in the future, he guessed that he would get used to it.

Suddenly a bright light shone from Taylor's pocket and she quickly opened it and took out the crystal. As she held it in her palm it glowed brighter and brighter until it slowly faded.

"What did it do?" Clark asked.

Taylor put the crystal back in her pocket and replied, "I have no idea. This thing has a mind of its own."

Then Clark's phone rang and he pulled it out of his jean pocket. "Hello?" he said.

"Clark! Tell Taylor that next time she brings Kyle into the future; please make sure that he lands on the couch and not my desk!" Oliver's angry voice came clear over the phone.

Taylor had heard it and yelled down the phone, "It wasn't me! Plus Kyle has a bad sense of direction anyway! Remember the tractor?"

Kyle's voice came down the phone, "That tree was in my way!"

"Oh right!" Taylor said.

Lois's phone rang also and when she picked it up she heard Chloe's anxious voice. "Oh my God Lois! Rachael and BJ just arrived here! Bart is with Jimmy and me as well. Does Taylor have some important reason for bringing them here?!"

Lois looked at Taylor, who had taken the crystal out of her pocket and was now tapping it with her finger.

Then she made a face and said, half to herself, "I think I broke it."

"Um that would be a no."

As Lois tried to calm her cousin down the other three went into the house to get ready for Oliver's dinner.

**-Later that evening-**

When Lois, Clark Taylor and Dick stepped out of the elevator into Oliver's apartment, they were greeted by a weird sight.

BJ, Kyle and Rachael were sitting in the living room while Bart sat on a chair beside them. Oliver was standing near the elevator. The rest of the Justice League was standing near the dining table, all of them trying to contain their laughter.

Bart was muttering "Spandex…red spandex!" with a stunned look on his face.

Oliver meanwhile was frowning with a far off look on his face.

"What's going on?" Clark asked him as they all walked into the apartment.

Oliver turned to them and said, "The kids are trying to decide which one of us is the most embarrassing. Did you know that I wear leather pants in the future? Leather! And Bart wore red spandex!"

Bart shuddered at this.

BJ spotted them and said, "Hey Taylor which of our parents is most embarrassing? My dad wore red spandex for a while."

Kyle said, "My dad wore leather pants."

Taylor looked them for a second and then replied dryly, "My dad wear blue tights."

"OOOHHH!" the kids chorused all of them winching.

"Ya, Taylor wins," Kyle replied.

They all walked into the apartment with Clark following behind saying, "Um can we go back to the tights issue please?!"

"Nope the tights issue is a major thing and I cannot reveal any information about it in case of damaging the future," Taylor said.

Clark frowned and replied, "You just made that excuse up."

Taylor sighed and said, "Well, if you give me a minute I can make up another one."

"Forget the excuses, dinner is ready!" Oliver said as he and Kara walked into the kitchen to get the food.

"No really what is with the tights?!" Clark asked.

"You have no idea how many times someone has asked that question," Taylor replied.

Rachael frowned and said, "Let's just say, Uncle Clark that no one looks at your face when you're flying…or standing…or even in a picture."

"I know Mom doesn't," Taylor said.

Lois frowned, looking insulted, but the she just shrugged and said, "Well that does sound like me. No point in denying the truth."

**-Later-**

Dinner went well and by the end of it everyone was stuffed, except for BJ and Bart. They seemed to have an extra stomach for dessert. Everyone was sitting and chatting, a relaxed atmosphere coming over them.

Dick stood up and went out onto the balcony, closing the door behind him. He leaned on the balcony wall and looked out over Metropolis.

He was out there for a few minutes before he heard the door open behind him. He turned to see BJ joining him, watching as he closed the door again.

"What can I do for you Lana?" Dick said turning back to the city view.

"I figured it out," BJ said walking to stand beside him.

"And what did you figure out?" Dick asked.

"Why you call me Lana."

Dick went slightly stiff at this point but he kept quiet.

BJ continued, "So if I'm Lana, then you must be Lois and Taylor must be Clark."

Dick smiled and replied, "Dude, Taylor is going to throw you off this balcony for calling her a guy."

BJ just kept going. "I'm the one she loved first…or the one she thought she loved. But when it came down to it I wasn't enough. But unlike Lana I'm ok with that. Taylor and I have a much more brother-sister relationship anyway. Then you came into her life, what was it? Only a year ago? And she found someone that she could be really happy with. You weren't a guy she had known for her entire life or a guy she knew from school or even a guy that she was friends with first. You were someone she had instant chemistry and a connection with from the second the two of you met, like Lois and Clark. You were enough; you were more than enough. I get it, man."

With that he turned around and walked towards the door. Before he opened it he turned back to Dick and said, "But if we are like Lois, Clark and Lana, just remember who won in the end."

He opened the door and stepped back into the apartment. He didn't close the door however and Taylor chose that moment to come out onto the balcony.

"Hey, what were you two talking about?" she asked, closing the door and walking to stand beside Dick.

Dick shrugged and replied, "Just guy stuff. I think BJ might not be such a bad guy after all."

Taylor smiled at this happy that her two friends were actually getting along. She leaned on the balcony wall beside him and took in the city view.

It was a few minutes later when Dick said, "So when are you going home? Now that your mission is complete."

Taylor frowned and said, "Oh I'm not going anywhere yet. I still need to get you through the time machine, put this crystal back in the fortress and save those super kids."

Dick sighed and said, "Taylor, we talked about this. Those kids…their bodies can't take their powers. They'll be dead in a couple of weeks."

Taylor nodded sadly and said, "I know but they deserve better. They deserve to be happy and safe with a family who loves them in the last weeks of their lives. And what do you think Lex will do with them when they are dead? He'll throw them out like trash. They deserve a proper burial as well. And I know that sounds morbid but I don't care. Lois and Clark can do this for them. I know they will."

Dick looked at her and then nodded, "You're right. Of course you're right. Ok I'll help save the kids and then I'll go back home too. But you have to promise me something Taylor."

"What?" she asked him.

"Promise me you wouldn't take any stupid risks."

Taylor smiled at him and said, "Hello! This is me you're talking to! I don't take stupid risks."

Dick just looked at her. "Ok so I just take normal risks."

This time he raised an eyebrow.

"Ok fine! I take stupid risks. But since you know I do you shouldn't make me make promises I can't keep."

Dick sighed and Taylor replied finally, "Ok, I promise."

Dick smiled. There was no way she was going to keep it. He was just going to have to keep an eye on her. They both looked out at the city skyline.

Then Taylor said, "We should go back in. I can hear Clark arguing with Lois about coming out here. He's worried we're going to start making out. Plus he's glaring at you so hard I think the heat beams might switch on."

Dick smirked and said, "I knew I felt something burning."

Together they walked back into the apartment, with Clark eyeing them carefully.


	22. Chapter 22

**Stubborn**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except the OCs.

Taylor sat on top of the roof, looking out over the farm.

The sun was just raising and she was wrapped up in the duvet from her bed. She held the crystal in her hand and she was rubbing it with her thumb.

Taylor had been thinking a lot the previous night and had hardly gotten any sleep. She had so many things to work out and she had to make sure that the time stream wasn't messed it.

But she had figured it out. And she wasn't happy with it.

Taylor heard a rustling and she turned to see Clark climbing out the window. He smiled at her and sat down.

"What's wrong?" Clark asked.

Taylor smiled. Her dad always did have a knack for knowing when things were wrong.

"I know what I have to do now," she said, "I'm just not very happy about it."

Clark frowned and replied, "Tell me. Lois and I can help."

Taylor shook her head and said, "That's just the point. You can't help. If you do help then the time stream could get messed up. It's time that you and Lois worked things out by yourselves."

Clark was worried now and he asked, "You're leaving?"

Taylor nodded. "So is Dick. We need to fix a few things but them we're going home."

Clark was at a complete loss for words. Where was all this coming from? When did she plan all this?

Then Taylor stood up and said, "Come on. Let's go talk to Lois."

**-A few minutes later-**

Clark had already gone downstairs when Dick stopped Taylor at the top of the stairs.

They heard Clark talking to Lois talking downstairs and Dick said, "I thought we were staying!"

Taylor replied, "We are but Lois and Clark can't know about. I've put them in danger too much already and we'll get the job done faster if they don't know."

Dick frowned and said, "How are you going to get them to just…back off?"

Taylor showed him the crystal in her hand. "I'm pretty sure this thing can make people forget."

Dick gasped slightly and replied, "You're wiping their memories!? Are you sure? They'll forget all about you. At least until you are born obviously!"

Taylor sighed and said, "I have no choice. And I think it's time we get back to our lives in our time line."

Soon they were downstairs in the kitchen. Lois and Clark were standing with their backs to the sitting room, looking at Taylor and Dick.

"You don't have to go! You can stay longer!" Lois argued.

Taylor sighed and replied, "Lois I have to go back. We both do. It's time. You and Clark have to do things on your own now."

Lois sighed and rested her head on Clark's shoulder. Clark had his arms folded and was looking at Taylor while Dick had his own arms folded and he was looking at the floor.

"We'll miss you," Clark said sadly.

Taylor smiled slightly and replied, "I'll see you in a little while. There's no need to be dramatic."

There was silence for a few minutes. Lois and Clark didn't know what to think. She was leaving. She was going back to her own time and it seemed way too soon for them. They didn't want to lose her. Not when they had just gotten used to having her around.

Taylor turned to Dick and said, "Can you give us a second? I'll meet you at the end of the driveway."

Dick nodded and walked towards Lois and Clark. "I'll see you guys in a few years. Thanks for putting up with me," he said with a grin.

They exchanged hugs and then Dick walked out of the farm house shutting the door behind him.

Taylor stood in the kitchen silently.

A tear escaped Lois's eye and she wiped it away quickly.

But Taylor saw it and she said, "Oh don't cry! You see me again in a few years. I mean that was the whole point of this time travel thing; that I'd exist!"

Lois laughed and Clark said, "Well at least we have a cool story to tell you about yourself."

Taylor's smile dropped and the two adults frowned.

"We're…not gong to remember this…are we?" Clark said slowly.

Taylor sighed and said, "I can't leave anything to chance. If you guys remember anything then it could mess up the time stream."

Lois shook her head and Clark sighed.

"Is there anything you can let us remember?" Lois asked.

Taylor frowned and said, "I can try."

She bit her lip and then she said, "Ok so when I'm six and I drop Mom's perfume on the floor, remember that I just wanted to see what it smelled like and my hands were too small to hold the bottle! Oh and when I'm seven and I put my fist threw the wall, remember that I was just testing out my new super strength. Oh and most importantly, when all the farm animals get loose at one of our family picnics, please remember that it's all Kyle's fault!"

Lois and Clark looked at her with wide eyes.

Taylor shrugged and said, "I was a curious child."

Lois nodded and replied, "Obviously."

Taylor smiled softly and said, "But most of all, please remember that you two are going to be great parents. And if you ever feel like work or saving the day is getting in the way, don't doubt yourselves. You're doing at a great job."

Lois sobbed slightly and hugged her future daughter tightly. Clark wrapped his arms around both his girls and rested his head on Lois's.

Taylor pulled back and looked at them, tears shining in her eyes. "Now you guys better get busy because I'm supposed to be born in two years. And I didn't go through all this for your stubbornness to get in the way again."

The two adults laughed and Taylor walked backwards towards the door.

"I love you," she said before super speeding out the door.

Lois ran towards it and at the bottom of the driveway she could see two figures standing there. There was a bright flash and then…

"Lois?"

Lois turned to see Clark standing by the kitchen island.

"Why are you standing by the door?"

Lois searched for an answer but found nothing. "I…don't know."

They both had a strange feeling. It was like they were missing something.

Lois shook herself and said, "Anyway Smallville is there any coffee?"

Clark rolled his eyes and said, "Is that all you think about?"

Lois nodded, "It is at this time in the morning."

**-Chloe and Jimmy-**

Chloe sat on the couch with her legs draped across Jimmy's lap. They were talking about the future, a topic that seemed common to them these days.

"Well Rachael didn't say how many kids we have so I see no problem with six!" Jimmy argued.

Chloe's jaw fell open and she said, "Six! Oh no, I'm drawing the line at four!"

Suddenly a light flashed in the apartment and their minds went fuzzy for a minute.

"What…were we talking about?" Chloe asked.

"I think we were talking about kids."

Chloe's eyes lit p and she said, "Oh yes! What names do you like?!"

Jimmy thought for a moment and a smile came over his face. "Rachael. I like the name Rachael."

Chloe nodded and replied, "So do I."

**-Kara and Oliver-**

"Hey Ollie! Kyle left his hoodie here!" Kara called from the sitting room.

Oliver walked in from the kitchen and looked at the black jumper that was lying beside Kara where she sat on the couch. Oliver opened his mouth to say something when a bright light flashed in the penthouse. Oliver shook his head and so did Kara to clear them of the confusion.

Oliver frowned and said, "Who does that jumper belong to?"

Kara frowned and replied, "Isn't it yours?"

Oliver shook his head and said "Maybe it's Bart's."

Kara just nodded. Oliver licked his dry lips and cleared his throat.

Kara looked up at him from the magazine in her hand and Oliver said, "Would you like to go to dinner with me?"

Kara just gave him a soft smile.

**(Bart, Victor, Dinah and AC forgot too but I just wanted to centre on these six). **

**-Smallville-**

Taylor sat behind the fence with Dick, watching as her parents super sped off, her mother in her father's arms.

"Do they remember anything?" Dick asked.

Taylor shook her head. "When the things I told them happen- the perfume, the wall and the animals- I'm guessing it'll jog some memory but not much."

Dick sighed and stood up, Taylor standing up beside him. "What do we do now? You've wiped everyone's memories-all the JL- who do we go to now?"

A determined look came over Taylor's face. "We go to the man that's been a pain in my family's ass for years. It's time Lex Luthor knows just what he's dealing with in the future."

Dick looked at her. "What? No sneaking through the window and creeping around the guards?"

Taylor shook her head. "I was thinking more along the lines of breaking down the doors and throwing anyone in my way fifty feet in the air. We need to get you home and we need to rescue those kids."

Dick nodded. "This is going to be one hell of a fight."

Taylor smiled and said, "The fun ones always are."


	23. Chapter 23

**Stubborn**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except the OCs.

Taylor and Dick crouched behind a large stack of crates, across from Lex's warehouse, on the docks. The moon was high in the sky, casting a glow across the docks and the water.

Dick shrugged off his black hoodie and handed it to Taylor.

When she looked at him confused, he said, "They know what I look like but I think its best that they don't recognise you. If Lex recognises you when we're back in the future, who knows how he would react."

Taylor nodded, pulling on the hoodie and shrugging the hood over her head.

"So we just bust in there, save the kids, I jump through the time machine after we've set the coordinates and you use the crystal to get home after you've dropped the kids off at the farm."

Taylor nodded and looked at him. "Yes, but I'm sure something will happen and we'll have to change our plans at the last minute and on the spot. That's how it usually goes."

Dick nodded; that's exactly how it always goes, especially if it's a JL mission. Two heroes might start arguing about the best way to stop a giant robot or Bart would get momentarily distracted by something shiny, but usually things worked out.

Taylor smiled at him and said, "After this we can go home."

Dick smiled as well and said, "The first thing I'm going to do is have some of Alfred's food. Man he is a good cook!"

Taylor said, "That sounds good. I'm going to talk to my dad. My actual dad not a twenty two year old year old Clark or whatever age he is. And I'm going to have some of my mom's pancakes."

Dick flexed his hands and said, "Well then let's not waste any more time. Let's go."

**-Inside the warehouse-**

Lex Luthor was in a foul mood.

The time machine was a failure and the only good thing that came out of it had been rescued by some mysterious blur. Afterwards they tried to look at in the sercurity cameras but all the managed to prove was that it was way too short and slim to be Clark Kent.

The super children were dying and he had no idea what to do with them. Most of all it was his memory. The electronic waves the time machine was giving off had effects on people's memories, or at least that's what the scientist said.

As well as that he had just come from a mind numbing meeting in which he had to wear a bright red tie. The colour actually hurt his eyes but maybe it was from being in an underground lab for so long. He was still wearing the suit and tie, not having the time to change.

Lex rubbed his head to clear away any confusion, but when he heard a loud bang, his eyes snapped open and he turned around sharply.

There, standing in the wreckage that was once the elevator, were two figures. The boy Lex immediately knew as his 'experiment' from the future and the other must be the one who rescued him. The figure's face was covered with a hood but Lex could see a small smirk that formed on the figure's face.

In a blur, she disappeared and at the same time, every security guard that had ran towards them was on the ground. The scientists were next all of them thrown back from their computer screens. The boy ran over to the computers, obviously trying to figure out how to work them.

The hooded figure stopped and looked around the room. Everyone was knock out and the figure raised their head to the security cameras, taking them all out with what seemed to be a red light…coming from their face??

Lex frowned. Didn't someone else do that? Wasn't someone else like her? His memories were too fuzzy.

He groaned, accidentally catching the figures attention. She turned to him, smirking again and was over in a shot. She stood in front of him and he flinched slightly.

"Who are you?" Lex asked, trying to keep his voice even.

The figure answered in a voice the belonged to a girl, "I'm your worse nightmare. I'm the future."

With that she pulled her hand back and then hit him with her palm spread. He felt the wind knocked out of him and he flew backwards. He landed against the wall gasping for breath. The figure looked at the boy who nodded and then she walked forwards towards him at normal pace. She knelt in front of him and caught sight of the tie.

She said, "I'll tell you one thing, you are going to hate that colour."

With that she reached out her hand and Lex pressed himself against the wall. But all the figure had to do was tap his head and with her super strength, he was knocked out.

Taylor stood up throwing her hood back.

She turned to Dick and asked, "Have you put in the coordinates?"

Dick nodded and replied, "Come on. Let's get the kids and then we can go home."

He and Taylor walked towards the back of the warehouse.

Dick was about to press the button when Taylor put her fist threw the door like it was paper. She ripped the door off its hinges and walked through the hallway.

Dick walked after her and said, "Oh Bruce has got to get a gadget that does that!"

They walked to the end of the hall but slowed when they saw the door already open. They walked up to it and stopped in he door way. The woman that had been looking after the children was slumped on the ground.

And David Bloom was holding both of the children in his arms.

Dick and Taylor stood rooted to the spot. Bloom hadn't notice them yet, he was looking down at the children frowning.

Dick whispered to Taylor, "I think this is your consequence."

Taylor sighed and replied, "I think someone was supposed to kill him that night. Remember he disappeared around this time. Wasn't that what we were told in the future?"

Bloom looked up and saw them there. His eyes grew wide and he started to panic. "It's…it's you! The one that hurt me! The one with the monster in her!"

Taylor shook her head, "No there is no monster in me, this is just who I am. Please put the children down."

Bloom shook his head, "No, I heard that they have monsters in them. They must be destroyed!"

Taylor and Dick looked at each other in panic.

Here was a man who had no idea what had happened to him and now he thought these children were evil? Even though they were the most innocent people in the room?

It all led to one conclusion: if they didn't get those children off him, he was going to kill them.


	24. Chapter 24

**Stubborn**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except the OCs.

Taylor watched every move he made. It was as if any movement that Bloom made was a threat to those children.

He put them both back into the cots and stood up straight.

"Look, let's get one thing straight. You don't have your powers anymore while I do. I can take you down with a single punch; I did it once before. Don't make me do it again."

Bloom just smiled. "You know it took me a while to figure out what Clark Kent could do but I wasn't surprised. He always was strange. But it was the effects of that weird rock that interested me. I wonder if it runs in the family."

Bloom reached into his pocket and when he pulled out a piece of kryptonite. Taylor felt like someone had punched her in the gut and the children started to cry. They must have a weakness to the rock too.

Dick held her up and he said, "Where did you get that?"

Bloom just turned the rock over in his hand, "Luthor shouldn't have left this where I could find it."

Before they knew Bloom was at them punching Dick back, away from Taylor. Taylor collapsed to the floor and she had no choice but to watch as Bloom and Dick fought it out in the hallway.

Before she could get up, Bloom pushed Dick away and slid the kryptonite towards her, landing it at her feet. She gasped as she felt her powers losing control and the cries of the children getting louder.

She looked down at the kryptonite and gritted her teeth in pain. She pulled her leg back with her failing strength and kicked the rock away. Her out of control super strength sent the rock flying against the far wall, smashing it.

Taylor felt her strength returning and her powers going under control. She stood up, slightly shaky, and she went over to the children. They had stopped crying and they smiled up at her.

She heard shouting coming from the main warehouse where Dick and Bloom were now fighting.

She looked around and saw a large basket by the wall. She brought it over and put a large blanket in it. Then she lifted the babies out one at a time into the basket where they could both lie down comfortably beside each other. Then she placed a thinner blanket over them and she picked up the basket.

She went into the hallway and then out into main warehouse. There she saw Dick and Bloom fighting near the time machine. Taylor left the children beside the wall, out of harm.

She stroked their faces and said, "Stay here guys; I've got to go and get Uncle Dick out of trouble."

Then she stood up and super sped over to Dick. Bloom was about it hit him when Taylor pushed Dick out of the way. They both dodged Bloom's hit and they crouch on the floor, barley missing a sharp metal beam behind them.

"Are you ok? What about the super kids?" Dick asked. His lip was bleeding and he had cuts all over his hands and knuckles.

"I'm fine and so are they," Taylor said.

Dick suddenly looked scared and he shouted, "TAYLOR!"

Taylor had time to turn around and saw Bloom coming at them with a metal pipe. He was so close that there was no time to super speed.

Dick grabbed her and pushed her down to the ground and covered her with his body. There was a slicking squelching noise and a freighting scream. Then there was silence.

Dick asked her, "Are you ok?" His hot breath tickled her ear and Taylor nodded.

Then she felt a hot sensation on her hand. Taylor looked up and gasped.

Bloom had been running so fast at them, the adrenaline pumping through his veins that he couldn't stop when they dodged him. He had impaled himself on the metal beam above them.

His blood had dripped down onto Taylor's hand and she whipped it away quickly. She and Dick crawled out from underneath him and they back away. Taylor hugged Dick and he hugged her back.

Then the children started to cry and Taylor let go of Dick and went over to them. She looked at them and they stopped crying, seemingly calmed by her. Dick meanwhile went over to the computers. Taylor picked up the basket and went over to him.

She left the children beside her and said, "Have you figured out how the computers work?"

Dick nodded, "Yes, but I think we have a problem. This is the journal of one of the scientists and the last entry is dated today.

'_I fear that this time machine will not __succeed. Although we have perfected the machine so that it will transport someone to a point in the future the subject suffers memory loss, most commonly losing their memory of time travelling._

_I also am worried about the waves__ that the machine is giving off. The other scientists sometime forget where they are and what they are doing. I suspected Mr Luthor also forgets sometimes. My memory isn't so complete itself. I find myself forgetting what we are doing here.'" _

Taylor frowned and looked around. "If they don't remember then I can destroy the time machine after you go through. If I burn all the papers and documents about the time machine as well as fry the computers, then there will be no evidence of the time machine. Then if I move everyone out of here then they will have no idea about the time machine."

Dick looked at her, "You really don't get this do you?"

Taylor turned to him and asked, "No. Why, what's wrong?"

Dick leaned against the desk. "I'm going to forget. Forget the time I spent here, all the stuff we did. I'm going to forget about us."

Taylor walked towards him. "Us?" she asked.

Dick nodded and said, "You know what I mean Taylor. We've changed. We can actually be in the same room without hurling insults at each other and for a minute I thought…I thought we could be something more."

Taylor took his hands in hers. "I'll remember. I'll remember and I promise that we can go back to the way we are now."

Dick looked at and smiled slightly. "Your Dad is going to kill me."

Taylor laughed and said, "No. He'll just throw you through a wall."

The cries of one of the children interrupted them and Taylor went over to them. Dick stood up and worked at the computer. When he was finished the time machine cackled blue and white sparks.

Taylor stood up and said, "You have to go!"

Dick nodded and was about to go to the time machine when he turned around. He walked over to Taylor and kissed her softly.

She smiled and said, "There better be more where that came from."

Then Dick jogged over to the time machine. He stopped right before it and he turned to face her.

He smirked and said, "See you round Metropolis." Then he jumped through it and disappeared.

Taylor stood there for a few minutes. Then she walked over the computers and turned on her heat beams. They all burst into flames, and the papers next to them burned too. Taylor looked at the filing cabinets and reduced their papers and documents to ash.

She scanned the whole warehouse with x-ray vision but the place seemed made up of the main warehouse, the room the children were kept in and the short hallway. Taylor burned all papers in the other room as well as any evidence of the children.

Finally there was just the time machine left. Taylor walked up to it and since it was turned off, she just pulled pieces of the machine off it. It wasn't long before there was nothing left but busted pieces of metal.

Taylor knew her wok wasn't done. Using her super strength and speed she managed to get all the people outside, still unconscious onto the dock. But she left Bloom's body down there; she really didn't want to go near him.

Finally she picked up the basket with the children in it. "Come on guys, let's get you home."

**-Wayne Manor, Gotham, 2026-**

Dick slowly opened his eyes. He was lying on a bed in a large bedroom with the sunlight pouring in the windows.

Then he heard a familiar voice, "Ah Master Dick, you're awake."

Dick smiled and turned his head. "Hey Alfred. Got anything to eat?"

Alfred laughed and said, "Always thinking with your stomach. I'll tell Master Bruce that you're awake. He's so glad that we found you."

Dick frowned, "Found me?"

Alfred nodded. "Yes, you were missing for sometime. We found you near the house yesterday."

Dick was silent for a few minutes. Was he missing? He couldn't remember. In fact everything in the last few weeks was a blur.

But there was one thing he remembered. Clark Kent's daughter Taylor. Yes he remembered her. She had something to do with his memory blank.

**-Early morning, Smallville, 2009-**

Taylor sat at back table at the Talon.

It was quiet, being too early in the morning for most people to venture out. The children sat in the basket beside her as she looked at the blank sheet in front of her. The waitress had given her the paper and pen like she asked as well as a large cup of hot chocolate.

She still covered in dirt and scratches but she had managed to clean herself up somewhat.

She took another sip of the drink and after she checked on the sleeping children, she began to write.

**-An hour later-**

Lois took another sip of her coffee and sighed happily.

Clark came downstairs, dressed for work but with his tie undone. Lois rolled her eyes and put her cup down. She walked over to him and started to do his tie.

Clark smiled at her. He had been doing his own tie for a while now but he still loved it when she did it for him.

A knock at the door interrupted their sweet moment.

Lois walked to the door and opened it. She stood there for a moment before she said, "CLARK!" Clark ran to the door and his jaw fell open.

There sitting on their front step was a basket with two babies in it.

"Babies on a doorstep? What are we in a soap opera?!" Lois said.

Clark bent down and picked up the basket. Lois closed the door behind him as they brought the babies in the sitting room, and left them on the couch.

"Hey there's a letter," Clark said picking it up from the basket.

Lois grabbed his arm and said, "No matter what that letter says, we are NOT keeping them! We can't look after two babies."

Clark just nodded and opened the letter. They both started to read it.

_Dear Lois and Clark, _

_I know that this must seem __incredibly weird to you. Two babies sitting on your doorstep with a letter seems like something on the TV. But there is something special about these two children. _

_These two boys are orphans__ with no family and they were recently experiments in a laboratory of Lex Luthor's. He mixed their DNA with Clark's meaning that these children now have the same powers as Clark. But there was a problem with the experiment. _

_These boys are two small to handle the powers they have been given. I think that they only have a few weeks to live. All I am asking is that you look after them until then. Show them happiness and give them a proper burial. _

_I am not their mother, their aunt or any other relation. I am just someone who knows that you will care for them. _

_Fate. _

Lois and Clark looked at the letter for few minutes.

Then Clark said, "Are we still giving them up?"

Lois gasped and said, "Are you joking? Of course not! These poor boys."

She sat on the couch beside the babies and they smiled up at her. Clark sat down beside Lois and she handed him one the boys. Then she took the other boy out of the basket and placed his on her lap.

Clark smiled at her and said, "What happened to the stubborn Lois Lane I know?"

Lois looked at the two baby boys both of them looking up at her with dark blue eyes.

"I guess I have a weakness for the blue puppy dog eyes."

**-Taylor-**

Taylor smiled at the house and turned off her x-ray vision. She had watched as Lois and Clark took the children out of the basket.

Then she frowned slightly. Was it a bad thing that Lois and Clark were getting so close to the boys already? When they were going to die soon and Lois and Clark were going to have to deal with it?

But it was too late for that. Lois and Clark weren't going to give up the kids now.

She took the crystal out of her pocket and super sped to the Fortress. Now it was her turn to go home.

The second she stepped into the Fortress, the entire place lit up and she heard, "Welcome little one."

Taylor sighed and said, "I think it's time for me to go home Jor-El."

"Yes. But first I have some thing to show you."

Taylor sighed and said, "I want to go home Jor-El. I don't want another adventure so soon."

Jor-El said, "Don't worry little one. This wouldn't take long. Just take the crystal and think about the Kent Farm house. I will do the rest."

Taylor sighed and clenched her fist with the crystal inside it. A bright light flashed and Taylor felt that familiar dizzy feeling.

She closed her eyes tight and when she opened them she was in the middle of a corn field.

Taylor looked around. It was the middle of the day and the sun was shining in the sky.

Taylor super sped out to the road and recognised it as the one to the Kent Farm. She super sped all the way to the farm and stopped in the driveway.

She smiled when she saw the house and walked up to it.

She was about to walk straight in when she thought better and knocked. But the person that opened the door was the last person Taylor ever expected.

Her mouth fell open and there were no words coming out. All the effects of time travel and the shock of the person in front of her came on her all at once and she collapsed.

The person at the door caught her and he turned to the opened door.

"Um sweetheart, I think we have a problem," called Jonathan Kent.

**Ok a lot of things happened in this chapter so sorry if anyone gets confused, especially in the last part. But no fear it will all be explained in the next chapter. How many of you can guess what's happening?**


	25. Chapter 25

**Stubborn**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except the OCs.

Taylor slowly opened her eyes. She blinked a couple of times and turned her head. She was lying on the couch in the Kent Farm sitting room. A blanket was lying across her and a pillow was underneath her head.

The living room was the same colour as it was in her time, with the same soft furniture. But the TV was different and Taylor saw that the pictures on the mantle piece and walls of her father in his teens were relatively new. She was defiantly not in her own time.

Taylor saw Martha Kent coming into the sitting room from the kitchen and she saw more people were standing in the kitchen as well.

Martha saw that she was awake and called, "Jonathan!" Suddenly everyone was in the sitting room, Clark, Lois, Chloe, Jonathan, Martha and sadly Lana. They were all looking at her in concern and confusion.

She looked at them and said, "What year is it?"

They all exchanged confused glances and then Martha said, "2005."

Taylor sighed and said, "What did you do Jor-El?"

Everyone except Lois looked at her with wide eyes.

Clark walked forward and asked, "What do you know about Jor-El?"

Taylor sat up and pushed the hair out of her eyes. This was Jor-El's fault. He sent her even further into the past and if he wanted to keep things secret then he should have told her to.

"I know that he's your biological father and he's a pain in the ass. He's the one that sent me here."

Everyone moved into the sitting room, Jonathan standing beside the coffee table, Martha sitting on the coffee table. Clark sitting on the couch by Taylor's legs and Lois sitting on the armrest behind him. Lana and Chloe stood behind the couch.

Lois looked the most confused and she asked, "Ok can some please give me a straight answer? Who are you?"

Taylor stuck out her hand and when Lois took it she said, "Hi, I'm Taylor Kent and I'm from the year 2026."

Lois's hand dropped from hers in shock and as Taylor drew her own hand back, she said, "Yes, that's the usual reaction."

"You're from the future?" Martha asked slowly.

"And you're…" Clark trailed off.

"Your daughter," Taylor finished.

Silence filled the room as everyone looked at her with shocked faces. Taylor rolled her eyes and said, "Don't all talk at once."

Chloe laughed slightly, breaking the tension.

"How did you get here?" Lana asked.

Taylor gave her a glance and then spoke to Clark. "I was in the year 2009 but I was sent back here by Jor-El for some reason. I don't know why but he said that he had to show me something. Personally I think he talks bullshit half the time."

Martha looked insulted and Taylor said, "Oh sorry Grandma. I promise I'll put a dollar in the swear jar when I get home."

Martha looked at her and said, "I don't mind honey. I can make an exception for my future granddaughter."

Taylor smiled and looked at Clark. He was staring at her and he said, "I thought…I mean I thought I wouldn't be able to…"

Taylor laughed and replied, "Yes, I know. You thought you wouldn't be able to have kids. Yet here I am. Powers and all."

Lois frowned and asked, "Powers? And why can't you have kids?"

Clark looked at her and said, "I'll explain later." Lois looked like she was going to argue but then just nodded.

Taylor smiled, happy that they understood each other so early into their friendship.

Lana smiled widely and said, "This is so amazing! It's wonderful that you're here! Am I a good mom?"

Taylor frowned and said, "How would I know?"

Now everyone was frowning. They automatically thought that Lana was Taylor's mom.

Taylor looked round at them and she realized it too. She made a disgusted face and said, "EW! You think I'm related to her?! That's gross! Oh no, I not…I not in the Clana years am I?"

"Clana years?" Chloe asked.

"Yes, you know, Clark and Lana-Clana" Taylor explained.

Lana looked at Clark with a worried expression and asked, "So Clark and I aren't together in the future."

Taylor shook her head happily. "Nope. The Clana ship sailed years ago…into the middle of the ocean…where it sank…and was eaten by sharks….then the sharks threw it up…and all the pieces were crushed by the water pressure-."

"Ok we get it!" Lana snapped.

Clark frowned and said, "Don't snap at her."

Lana looked like she had been slapped but Clark just looked at Taylor. "So you're my daughter from the future and you were in the year 2026, then 2009 and now you're here?"

Taylor nodded. "And Jor-El sent you here to show you something?"

Taylor nodded again, "That's it. I've just go to figure it out what that is?"

Martha looked at her and said, "How are you feeling?"

Taylor smiled and replied, "Fine thank you."

"Are you sure? I mean you did feint in front of me," Jonathan said.

Taylor looked up at him and nodded. She was still in shock over meeting her grandfather. He was a lot like his pictures and he had a very warm feel about him.

Jonathan looked at her and asked, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Taylor smiled slightly and said, "I haven't seen you in a while Grandpa that's all." Jonathan smiled warmly at and Taylor smiled right back at him.

"Excuse me but can we go back to why Clark and I aren't together?" Lana put in.

Taylor scowled at her and Lois said, "Actually we should go back to how Taylor got here and how she can get home. That seems more important."

The scowl melted off Taylor's face and she took the crystal out of her pocket.

The crystal shined in the sunlight and Taylor said, "This is how I can get home. I just have to figure out what Jor-El meant by showing me something."

Clark cleared his throat and said, "Well we can help you with whatever you need."

Taylor looked at him and said, "How old are you?"

"19" Clark replied. **(I'm not sure I might be a year or two off with his age).**

Taylor nodded and she was silent for a few minutes and the Clark said, "Um Taylor? Are you ok?"

Taylor nodded and said, "Yes it just…you're still a kid and I'm not used to seeing my dad like this."

Clark started to say something when Taylor suddenly yelled out, "I've got it!"

Everyone jumped and Taylor sat there grinning. "I've got it! I know what Jor-El wanted me to see."

"What is it?" Martha asked.

Taylor looked at Clark and said, "Ever since I first time travelled I was bothered by the fact you made such bad choices, especially concerning Lana."

Lana started to protest when Clark gave her a warning look.

Taylor continued, "But now I get it. When I see you like this, I remember that you were just a kid too. You're not the man I know just yet and even though you made those mistakes, you still grow up to be the man I know."

Taylor smiled and Clark nearly did a double take. Her hazel eyes sparkled when she smiled, a lot like someone he knew. He just couldn't put his finger on who it was.

Taylor stood up and held the crystal in her hand.

"Wait! You can't just leave," Clark protested.

Taylor smiled at him and said, "I think I've told you too much already."

Clark sighed and said, "Can you at least give me some advice? The way you talk about me I must turn out to be a good guy. How do I get to be that guy?"

Taylor smiled softly at him. "You were captain of the football team last year right? And now you're dating Lana Lang, the girl you've liked for years. Best years of your life as they say."

Clark nodded.

Taylor laughed slightly and said, "Things are going to get much better then this Clark. You are going to make so many new friends that you trust with your life and treat like family. You are going to accept your powers and realize that they are a gift. Your wife will be the love of your life and you will finally get that home life you want. Trust me Clark Kent, these are no where near the best years of your life."

Taylor gave everyone another smile and walked towards the door. She had to wipe their minds and since she had to time travel afterwards, it was better she was out of the room. And it didn't matter that she told them because they were going to forget anyway. But she might as well have a little fun with it. She was getting good at this time travel.

Then she stopped and turned around. She jogged towards Jonathan and hugged him. Jonathan seemed surprised but hugged her back.

"I love you Grandpa," Taylor said, her word slightly muffled from the hug.

Jonathan smiled at her and said, "I love you too."

Taylor smiled and pulled away and walked towards the door again.

"Hold on."

Taylor turned to look at Clark.

"Can you please tell me more about my future wife?"

"Clark!" Lana yelled, insulted.

Lois rolled her eyes and said, "Oh put a cork in it will you?!"

Taylor smiled and walked backwards towards the door. "What is with you and that question?"

Clark looked at her pleadingly but Taylor just smiled. She opened the door and stepped out onto the porch.

Right before she closed the door she turned back to the people in the room and said, "See you round…Smallville."

With a smirk she closed the door and held out the crystal.

There was a stunned silence in the house and then Taylor heard, "SMALLVILLE! HOW DARE YOU MARRY ME WITHOUT TELLING ME!"

Taylor smiled and the crystal started to glow.

There was silence in the house again and then Clark said, "Um Lois, were you yelling at me?"

"I don't know Smallville. Weren't we all in the kitchen?"

Taylor walked off the porch and down the drive. She stopped halfway down and looked back at the farm house.

She sighed heavily. Her adventure may have been exciting but she wanted to go back to her own time. More then anything she wanted to see her family again in her own time.

"_Time to go home little one,"_ Jor-El said, his voice sounding like it came from the crystal.

Taylor nodded and closed her fist over the crystal. There was a bright light and Taylor closed her eyes.

When she opened them, she was looking up at a ceiling. She looked around and gasped. She was in her own room in her own house. She saw the farm out of her window and she was in her bed. She could see her wardrobe with her clothes in it. Her things were all over the room and there were pictures of her and her family on the windows and walls.

Taylor sat up and winched. There was a pain in her head and when she touched her forehead she felt a small bump.

"When did I get that?" she wondered out loud.

Then her good mood retuned and she hopped out of bed. She tore the door open, nearly off its hinges and sprinted down the stairs.

She was home.

**Only two more chapters left guys. Three at the most. **


	26. Chapter 26

**Stubborn**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except the OCs.

Taylor ran down the stairs barely glancing around her. She just wanted to see her family.

Taylor reached the bottom of the stairs and stood in the kitchen. Martha Kent was sitting at the kitchen island, sipping a cup of tea.

Taylor smiled when Martha turned around and said, "Oh honey you're up!"

Taylor ran over to her and hugged her. Martha seemed surprised but hugged her back and asked, "Are you ok?"

Taylor nodded and said, "Yes, I'm better then ok. I love you Grandma."

Martha pulled away and looked at her. "Well how's your head? That was a nasty fall."

Taylor touched the bump on her head and replied, "Yes, it's fine. I don't remember falling though."

Martha pushed the hair from her face and said, "Well you were at a family picnic yesterday and you just feinted. You hit your head on the ground and you've been unconscious since then. We obviously couldn't take you to a hospital but we had a doctor check you out and he said you were fine and to just let you wake up by yourself. When I heard I made Clark come and get me."

Taylor frowned and asked, "Yesterday? The family picnic was yesterday?"

Martha nodded.

Taylor smirked. Jor-El brought her back to the day after the picnic, the day she feinted.

Martha smiled at her granddaughter and said, "Now your mom and dad are at work. It took a lot of convincing to get them to go to work actually. They wanted to stay here with you but I told them I would stay here and look after you. And your siblings are at school but they should be getting out soon."

Taylor nodded and Martha said, "You might want to get changed honey. You slept in those clothes."

Taylor walked back up the stairs and had a shower. She changed into jeans, a blue t-shirt and a pair of Converse. When she came back down, Martha was on the phone. Taylor was about to use her super hearing to listen in when the other person said goodbye and Martha hung up.

Martha smiled and said, "That was your mom. She's so happy your ok."

Suddenly Taylor felt a longing to hear her mom's voice. To see her warm eyes looking at her and to hear her say, "How's my super girl?"

Taylor smiled slightly and said, "I'll see you later Grandma. I'm going to Metropolis." Before Martha could say anything, Taylor super sped out the door and to the city.

She stopped in an alleyway near the Daily Plant a few minutes later. Taylor walked out onto the street at normal speed. She smiled when she saw the Daily Planet building and jogged towards the entrance, dodging people as she went.

She went through the revolving doors and stood among all the people rushing around. The security guard nodded at her from his desk; he knew she was there to see her parents, like many times before. Taylor took the elevator to the floor her parents were on.

The Bullpen was nothing like the basement Lois and Clark worked in 2009. The whole floor was open plan, with two or three rooms branching off to a large meeting room and a kitchen and bathrooms. It was light, windows with brown oak frames running around the whole floor. Every reporter had their own desk but against the far wall were two offices. Both sets of doors were wide open, like always, keeping these offices part of the bullpen.

Taylor smiled when she saw Perry White storming out of his office, angry at someone.

"OLSEN!" he yelled, nearly shaking the walls.

Taylor laughed when she saw Jimmy run up and say, "Yes, Chief?"

Perry frowned and said, "What are you still doing here?! You are supposed to be downtown taking photos of that train collision!"

Jimmy turned and jogged towards the door. When he saw Taylor he smiled and said, "Hey Taylor, good to see you're up but I've got to go before Chief has my head."

Taylor replied, "Good luck Uncle Jimmy."

Jimmy got in the elevator and went downstairs. Taylor turned and saw Perry walking towards her smiling.

"Hey Chief," she greeted.

Perry stopped and said, "Hey, there. Your mom told me you hit you head."

Taylor nodded and said, "Yes, but I'm fine."

"Your dad is out researching an article but your mom is here if you want them."

Taylor smiled as Perry walked back into his office. Taylor looked around the whole floor. The office beside Perry's was her mom and dad's but they weren't in it.

Finally Taylor saw her mom.

Lois Lane Kent was standing near the copy machine arguing with another reporter about ink or paper or something.

Taylor practically ran toward her, Lois spotting her a few seconds before she reached her. Taylor hugged her tightly wile Lois wrapped her arms around her daughter.

"Oh super girl your ok," Lois said, relieved.

Taylor closed her eyes to stop any tears coming. She felt her mom resting her head on hers and stroking her hair. "I love you Mom," Taylor said, "You're the best Mom ever. And I'm not just saying that, I mean it."

Lois laughed and replied, "I know super girl; I love you too."

It wasn't long before Taylor was sitting her dad's chair at his desk that was across from her mom's. Lois was explaining how worried everyone was when she feinted and also about Dick. He had been missing for a few days and Bruce had found him earlier that day. **(Dick went to the future a few days before Taylor.)** Dick didn't remember a thing about when he was missing but Bruce was just happy he was ok.

Then Taylor heard the elevator ding as it arrived at the floor.

Taylor turned out of plain curiously and saw her dad step out of the elevator.

He was wearing a blue dress suit with black pants and Taylor was never so happy to see his black rimmed glasses sitting on his nose. Taylor bolted out of her seat and really did run all the way down the row of desks.

Clark saw her and a wide smile came over his face. It took all of Taylor's will power not to super sped towards him.

Finally she got to him and hugged him tightly, arms around his waist. Clark hugged her back, his strong arms wrapped around her.

Taylor sighed happily. This was her dad. The reporter, the farmer, the husband and the father. Everything was the same right down to the glasses.

"Hey, honey. How's your head," Clark said to her softly as he looked at her.

Taylor smiled up at his soft eyes and she said, "Its fine, just a little sore."

Clark kissed her forehead and gave her another hug. Clark looked up as he saw Lois walking towards them. Clark wrapped on arm around his wife and kissed her.

Taylor looked at them happily.

Lois looked at her and asked, "What, no 'EW' or 'Not in public'"

Taylor shook her head and said, "No. It's great."

Clark exchanged a look with Lois and said, "Are you sure you didn't hit you head harder?"

Taylor laughed and took their hands. "I'm just really glad to see you guys. Let's go home. Ask Perry for the rest of the day off."

Lois and Clark shook their heads and Clark said, "No we can't. We got a story to research."

Taylor sighed and Lois said, "Actually, I think the rest of the day off would be good. And we deserve it since we worked overtime all last week. I'll just go ask Perry."

As she waked off Taylor said, "By 'ask' she means 'order'?"

Clark nodded and said, "Yes. Even a hard ass editor like Perry is slightly scared of Lois."

Taylor laughed and soon Lois was walking towards them. "Perry said ok. Let's get our stuff and go before he changes his mind."

Lois and Clark collected any papers from the office as well as their briefcase and together with Taylor the three of them walked towards the elevator. They were a few feet away when Perry came out of his office and yelled, "Wait! Lane, Kent I need that story."

"GO, GO, GO!" Lois shouted pushing Taylor and Clark towards the elevator. They got in and right before the doors closed, Lois gave Perry a cheery wave.

Perry just smiled and walked back into his office.

They were out of the Daily Planet soon and they all walked down the street. They went into an alley off the street and Clark picked Lois up.

Lois looked at the two of them and said, "You two better not race with me in Clark's arms again. I got so dizzy last time."

Taylor and Clark smiled at each other and super sped away to the farm.

They arrived a few minutes later and Clark set Lois back down on her feet. The two adults walked into the farmhouse and Taylor turned and for the first time since she got back, she got a good look at her home.

The house itself and the other buildings were the same but it was the little things that made the difference. Her skateboard was on the porch leaning against the wall, Martha's bike was beside the fence and Johnny's rollerblades were in the middle of the path; just like they always were.

Then something caught Taylor's eye.

There sitting between the barn and the house, was a black Harley.

It was the same one that Taylor had convinced Clark to buy. It was then that Taylor understood what Jor-El had said about changing things in the past. Her father had never had a motorcycle but when she got Clark to buy it in 2009, the motorcycle existed at the farm in 2026.

Taylor bit her lip. How many more things had she changed?

Before she could think of anything else she saw three blurs coming down the road. They turned and stopped at the farm, a few feet away from her. Kyle, Penny and BJ stood there grinning madly.

"Ha!" Kyle said, "I beat you again Penny!"

Penny sighed and said, "You are the worse brother ever!"

Kyle just laughed and replied, "Oh you know you love me."

BJ looked at Taylor and said, "Hey, Tay!"

Taylor smiled and walked over to them. They all gave her a hug and Penny said, "We're really glad you're ok Taylor."

Taylor looked at BJ and Kyle and said, "You two don't…remember anything do you?"

They exchanged confused glances and Kyle said, "Remember what exactly?"

Taylor smirked and shook her head, "No it's nothing, never mind."

The three of them shrugged and started talking about the race again.

Taylor sighed. They didn't remember anything either and maybe neither did Rachael. Jor-El must have mind-wiped them. Maybe it was better that way. Time travel was complicated and the less people that remembered the better.

A few minutes later cars pulled up into the driveway and parked. A huge grin came over Taylor's face when she saw her extended family climbing out of the cars.

Bart and his wife Clare, AC and Dinah, Victor and his wife Kelly, Oliver and Kara and Chloe and Jimmy. All the kids pilled out too. Rachael hopped out of the car and over to Kyle who kissed her sweetly.

Taylor smiled. Now that was a good thing she had changed. Everyone greeted her, happy to see her healthy and she was told that they were having another family get together since she feinted at the last one.

Then Taylor realized that some people were missing.

"Hey," she said to Kara, "Where are those siblings of mine? Didn't they get off school with Kyle, Penny and the others?"

Kara nodded. "Yes but they stop at the Talon to talk to friends and do some homework. Normally Kyle and the others go with them but they had to come home early to get ready for the picnic."

Kara frowned at her and added, "You do that as well, Taylor; don't you remember?"

Taylor hesitated and then nodded, "Yes, Aunt Kara, I'm just still a little confused because of the fall, that's all."

Kara nodded and Taylor knew that there were going to be more moments like those today. Things had obviously changed in the future because of her actions in the past.

While nearly everyone stayed outside to take the tables and food out of the cars, Taylor went inside the house. Clark was walking out at the same time and they exchanged a smile as they passed. Lois was standing in the kitchen with Martha preparing some food so Taylor took a minute to notice any little changes.

There were none really but…

Taylor frowned and she walked into the sitting room. She picked up a photo frame that wasn't there before and smiled when she saw the picture.

It was of Lois and Clark holding two little babies with blue eyes. Taylor ran her finger down the babies' faces and tried not to cry. They were long dead, nearly eighteen years. But she knew Clark and Lois had looked after them, loved them.

Taylor walked into the kitchen and showed Lois and Martha the picture. "They were really cute huh?"

Lois frowned slightly, as did Martha, and she said, "Yes, they were adorable."

Taylor nodded and sighed.

Martha put some food into a bowl while Lois started chopping some vegetables.

"Where did you bury them?" Taylor asked.

Both women looked up sharply at her and Lois stopped chopping. There was silence for a second and then Lois said, "What did you say?"

Taylor frowned and repeated, "Where did you bury them?"

Lois and Martha exchanged worried glances and the Lois turned to Taylor and said, "I don't know what kind of joke that is but it's not funny."

Taylor was really confused now and put the picture back on the mantle piece. She walked back into the kitchen and said, "I'm not joking."

Lois got mad at this point and she said, "Taylor Fate Kent! I have told you once. That wasn't funny!"

"I'm not joking!" Taylor argued back.

Before any of them could say anything the door opened and Johnny and Martha walked in.

Taylor smiled and ran over to them. She wrapped an arm around both their shoulders and hugged them.

Martha and Johnny smiled when she pulled away and Martha said, "We're glad to see you too, Tay."

Johnny nodded, "Yup. It was weird having you feint like that."

Taylor smiled even wider at them and then Clark walked in. Before anyone could say anything else, Lois said, "There's something wrong with Taylor."

Clark looked at Taylor concerned and asked, "What's wrong?"

Lois sighed and said, "She looked at a picture of the twins and asked where we buried them."

Clark frowned deeply at this as did Martha and Johnny both of them looking worriedly at their sister.

Clark walked over to Taylor and said, "Are you sure your feeling ok?"

Taylor rolled her eyes and replied, "I'm feeling fine. I just want to know where they are buried."

Clark looked at her sternly and said, "That's not funny."

Taylor groaned and replied, "Mom already said that and I'm telling you I'm not joking. These two boys died eighteen years ago."

Now everyone in the room was looking at her in concern and maybe even a little fear. Not at her but for her and what was wrong.

Then the door opened again and two people walked in. Taylor looked at them in shock.

They were identical teenage boys, both with short brown hair and bright blue eyes. They were tall, about same height as Clark and nearly the same build as him. They smiled when they saw her.

The one on the right said, "Hey runt! You're up!"

The other on added, "This is great! We thought you might have brain damage!"

Taylor just stared at them, her mouth slightly open.

Lois sighed, near tears, and, "Boys, something's wrong with Taylor."

"You mean more then usual," the one on the right said. They both looked at her and waited for a few seconds.

Then they frowned and the one on the left said, "Hey runt, where's the usual punch in the arm?"

Taylor just shook her head. This was unbelievable. It was impossible. They should be dead. They should be dead for eighteen years. Their bodies were too small to handle the powers.

Taylor muttered, "You're supposed to be dead…"

The two boys looked worryingly at Clark and he said to Taylor. "The boys are adopted. We found on the porch eighteen years ago and yes, they came very close to being dead. But when they started to die a few weeks after we had them, Oliver used his technology to transfer some of my powers to them. It balanced out their powers, Taylor, and they were saved. You know all this!"

Taylor just shook her head again.

The twin boy on the right walked over to Taylor and took her shoulders. He looked her in the eyes and said, "This isn't funny Taylor. Stop it!"

"I can't! I don't remember you!" Taylor yelled back.

Tears were now running down her face and she grabbed hold of the boy's arms for support.

Martha had her arm around Johnny who looked terrified. Clark was standing near his mother who was shaking and Lois hadn't moved from her spot, her hand now clasped to her mouth trying to hold back tears of confusion and fear.

The other twin boy went and stood beside the other and he said, "It's me Taylor. It's Chris. Christopher Kent?"

The other boy nodded and said, "And I'm Jason Kent. Jase? Remember runt?"

Taylor shook her head, starting to get a pain in her head. "Why do you keep calling me that?!"

Jason said, "When you were three and we were six you tried to chase us around the farm but we already had our super speed and you didn't. We called you runt because at that point you were weaker then us. Runt of litter right?"

Taylor just looked at them, the pain in her head getting worse.

Chris took over. "But we don't mean it in a bad way; it's just our name for you. And we're only aloud call you that. Jason and I beat up some kids for calling you runt when you were seven remember?"

Taylor just shook her head again.

Then the Justice League came into the house and frowned at everyone. The younger kids were outside but Rachael, Kyle and BJ were inside with the adults.

"What's going on?" Oliver asked.

Clark now had an arm around a shaking Lois and he said, "Taylor doesn't remember anything about Chris or Jason. I think it's a side effect of her fall."

Kyle frowned and said, "Taylor, Chris and Jason are my best friends. People used to call us the triplets when we were really small."

BJ nodded and Rachael agreed.

Taylor looked back at Chris and Jason tears blurring her vision. Jason moved his hands to her face and Chris placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Taylor, we are your big brothers. And we love more then anything. We met you in the hospital they day you were born and we named you. We both said Taylor was the perfect name for you. We loved you ever since."

Chris took over, "We've walked you home from school nearly everyday. The three of us tease each other consent but we don't mean it. You always punch us in the arm when we're being jerks but you make sure to keep control of you super strength because you don't want to hurt us."

Jason looked at her and said, "Come one runt. Remember us! All your memories are in your head somewhere; you've just got find them! Remember us Taylor!"

Taylor shook her head, over and over, the pain growing.

Finally it was as if someone hit her and white hot pain hit her in her head. Taylor grabbed her head and screamed.

Her scream was high pitch and it shook everyone to the core.

Lois nearly screamed herself, clinging onto Clark for support, who was weak himself. Rachael grabbed onto Kyle and Martha clamped her hands over Johnny's ears.

Taylor continued to scream, her eyes shut closed tightly and she felt her legs lose all power. As she fell, strong arm caught her and some said, "TAYLOR!"

Taylor felt the pain weakening and she stopped screaming. The pain slowly melted away and Taylor felt immediately better.

When she opened her eyes she saw that she was on the ground. But someone's arms were around her head, acting like a cushion. She blinked and realized that Chris's hand was underneath her head while Jason was near her face, talking to her, calling her name.

Everyone was crowded around her, worried. Lois and Clark looked the most pale, with Martha and Johnny clinging to them.

Taylor looked at the two boys near her. She caught sight of a necklace with a silver bear claw charm around Chris neck.

"Huh, he actually kept my present. I though he would beak it like that other necklace Mom gave him for Christmas."

Then Taylor realized it. She remembered that.

Not only the necklace but she remembered giving it to him for his birthday. She remembered getting Jason a completely different gift because they hated getting identical ones.

All the memories were there. Christmases, birthdays, family dinners and parties. Going to school with them, playing with them, arguing with them. They had all actually happened and her mind was just catching up.

Taylor looked at her big brothers-yes, she couldn't help think her big brothers and saw that Jason was still calling her name.

Taylor wrinkled her nose and said, "Man, Jase! What did I say about brushing you teeth? Your breath smells like a sewer!"

Everyone looked at each other and Jason said, "You remember that?!"

Taylor nodded and sat up. "Yes, I remember everything."

The twins let out sighs at the same time, something Taylor remembered that they sometimes did. They both hugged her and she held on tightly to them.

"Don't scare us like that runt," Jason said. They pulled away and help her stand up.

Taylor looked around at everyone. They were all pale, especially her parents. Lois was still shaking slightly and Clark looked so worried.

"Sorry for scaring everyone," Taylor said.

Clark walked towards her and brushed the hair that had stuck to her now sweaty forehead. "Do you have any idea what cause this?"

Taylor brushed her sweaty hands on her jeans and she felt something hard in her jean pocket.

Taylor nodded and lied, "Yes and I think it cause me to feint too."

Taylor pulled the crystal out of her pocket and held it towards her dad.

"I found it in the barn yesterday, near the hay" she lied again.

Clark took it and looked at it. "It's from the fortress. I don't know what kind of crap Jor-El is playing at but I'll sort it out."

Taylor added, "Don't go to hard on him Dad. I should have told you the second I found the crystal."

Clark put the crystal into pocket and hugged his daughter. Lois walked forward and Taylor let go of him to hug her Mom. Lois wiped the tears from her cheeks and sighed as she hugged her.

Taylor let go and looked at Johnny and Martha. "I guess I hold the trophy for being the weirdest person in our family."

"Actually you won that they day you were born," Chris put in.

Taylor whirled around and punched him in the arm, like it was second nature to her.

Chris and Jason smiled and said, "She's back. Our runt is back!"

Taylor smiled and then she heard her stomach rumble. She hadn't eaten since she got back and time hunger was really catching up on her.

"Please tell me there something to eat," she said.

Kara laughed and said, "Don't worry about that. As usual we've all brought food to feed thousands."

**-A few hours later- **

It was now in the middle of the afternoon and dinner was already over with. Everyone was sat outside at tables and chairs, relaxing.

Chris and Jason had taken seats either side of Taylor, wanting to keep on eye on her.

Taylor watched as the little kids played with their toys in the yard while the adults talked.

She was home. Sure it was a little different then before but it was defiantly home and it had changed for the better.

She had big brothers! Brothers that teased her and who she teased as well but still they were her brothers.

She knew now that they were in their senior year at Smallville High with Rachael and Kyle. She also knew that they were very protective over her and mostly it just took a glare from one of them to send any potential boyfriends running.

But they liked Dick. They knew that he might feel like a bit of an outcast because he didn't visit as often so they paid extra attention to him. Still she didn't know what they would do if she and Dick started dating. Probably throw him onto the roof of the barn.

A dog suddenly appeared beside her that looked like Shelby and Taylor stroked his fur.

"Shelby 2! How are you boy?"

Jason exchanged a weird look with Chris and said, "Are you sure the memory loss was because of the crystal?"

Taylor looked at them and said, "Yes, why?"

Chris smiled, "Because that's not 'Shelby 2' which is a weird name. That's Krypto."

Taylor laughed as the memory came to her of Chris and Jason naming him.

Taylor nodded and said, "You're right. I guess I'm still a little hazy."

Oliver walked up to the tables talking on his phone.

He hung up and Kara said, "Honey, we agreed. No business at family get togethers!"

Oliver shook is head and put his phone back in his pocket. "That wasn't business; it was Bruce. He heard what happened to Taylor and he's on his way here now."

"Why is he in such a hurry?" Clark asked.

Oliver sighed and said, "Because apparently, the same thing happened to Dick just an hour ago. He grabbed his head and started screaming. He then stopped and everything he had been confused about before was suddenly clear to him."

Taylor sat in her chair, shocked. This could mean only one thing.

Dick remembered.

He remembered time travelling.


	27. Chapter 27

**Stubborn**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except the OCs.

The sun was still shining and everyone still outside. Taylor still sat between Jason and Chris with her feet propped up on the table.

"Do you want more cake runt?" Jason asked.

Taylor shook her head and stared down the driveway of the farm yard.

Chris placed his hand on her forehead and said, "Are you sure you're feeling better runt?"

Taylor removed his hand and replied, "I'm fine Chris."

"Well Uncle Bruce and Dick will be here soon, so we might find out how the crystal affected the two of you," Chris said.

Clark heard them and he said, "You know Dick was over the other day and he was out in the barn. Maybe he came in contact with the crystal."

Taylor just nodded and continued to watch the driveway.

Clark leaned over to talk to Lois and he mumbled to her, "Have you ever seen her so anxious to see Dick? I mean they hardly ever get along."

Lois shrugged and said, "They both had some strange symptoms Smallville. Maybe she just wants to know what the fortress's crystal did to both of them."

**-Dick and Bruce-**

Dick leaned back in the Porsche's passenger seat and looked out the window. He bounced his leg up and down and sighed.

Bruce looked at him sideways and then back at the road. "Are you ok? How's your head?" he asked.

Dick nodded and said, "I'm fine. Just drive faster."

Bruce glanced at him again, seeing how nervous he was and sped up a little bit. Dick stared out as the corn fields sped by.

He hadn't remembered a thing until earlier today. He had suddenly felt a sharp pain in his head and all his memories came flooding back. The time travel, Lex Luthor and most importantly Taylor.

As the pain faded the memories became clearer and he had immediately told Bruce that he needed to get to Taylor. They were already in the Wayne jet when Bruce had called Clark and they were told about Taylor's memory loss too. Bruce had mentioned something about a crystal from the fortress causing all the trouble and Dick agreed and hoped he had gone along with whatever story Taylor had cooked up. They landed in Kansas under the story that they were there for business and had immediately taken Bruce's waiting Porsche to the farm.

**-Kent Farm-**

Taylor sat when she saw the silver Porsche turn into the farm.

The Porsche was just slowing to a stop when Dick opened the door and jumped out. His face was covered with scratches and marks for his fight with Bloom that the time machine hadn't healed. Taylor smiled as he made his way towards her weaving in between the tables and chairs.

She stood up and walked towards him saying, "You remember everything?"

Dick gave her a wide smile and said, "Every single moment Metropolis."

Taylor smiled and when she reached him wrapped her arms around his neck in a welcoming hug. Dick hugged her as well and lifted her off the ground for a second.

They pulled back and Taylor said, "I thought you had forgotten me."

Dick shook his head, "Not in a million years."

"Um" Clark said, everyone turning to him, "Did we all miss something?"

Taylor and Dick laughed and Taylor replied, "No we just really glad we have our memories back."

"Uh huh," Lois said, "Whatever."

But when Dick turned to look at Jason and Chris, Lois mouthed, "I want all the gossip!" Taylor smiled and turned to the boys.

"Hey Jas, hey Chris," Dick said smiling at them.

He was surprised at first to find out how close he was to the two older boys but he was happy all the same. The twins looked at each other and then back at Dick.

"Dude, are hitting on our sister?"

"Because we will have to throw you on the barn roof."

Taylor groaned and leaned her head on Dick's shoulder.

Clark was about to mention their closeness when Bruce said, "Is that cake?!"

**-Later-**

Dusk was just setting in when Taylor and Dick sat down on the porch steps. Dick took her hand and intertwined their fingers.

Taylor looked at him and asked, "So all your memories are there?"

Dick smiled and leaning forward he kissed her softly. He pulled away and said, "I remember everything, don't worry."

Taylor smiled and then bit her lip.

"What's wrong?" Dick asked.

Taylor laughed nervously and said, "I should have mentioned this when my dad first asked but…every male in my family over the age of fourteen wants to talk to you about your intensions towards me."

Dick went pale and said, "But…but that's…"

He started to count on his fingers but then stopped and said, "I don't have enough fingers."

Taylor scoffed and said, "Stop exaggerating!"

Dick sighed and said, "I should be scared, shouldn't I?"

Taylor nodded and said, "Yup."

Dick groaned and put his head in his hands. Then the door of the farm house opened behind them and Clark walked out.

"Sorry Dick but I would like some time with Taylor after such a hectic day."

Dick nodded and stood up. He walked past Clark and into the farm house, where everyone else was.

Clark sat down beside Taylor and she said, "Spend time with me after a hectic day? That was a line to get him to away,"

Clark smiled and said, "Well it was either that or leave before I throw you over the house."

Taylor smirked and said, "You wouldn't do anything like that to him, would you?"

Clark shook his head and looked at her. "I'm just happy that you're alright. You really scared me there for a minute with the feinting."

Taylor leaned against her father's side and replied, "Sorry I messed with the crystal Dad."

Clark smiled and said, "Its fine. Jor-El said that the crystal might have sent itself there or someone accidentally brought it back or it was there in the first place. Just don't touch those things again without finding me."

Taylor nodded and together they watched as the sun set over the horizon, setting the fields of golden corn aflame.

"Dad. You're my hero."

Clark looked at Taylor and smiled. "Thank you honey. It's nice to that you aren't too embarrassed when you see my in those tights."

Taylor smirked and said, "No Dad. Superman isn't my hero. You are."

Clark frowned at her and she continued. "Sure I mean Superman saves the day all the time but he has powers and no other responsibilities. But Clark Kent is a farmer, a son, a husband and a father as well as a world class journalist and a superhero. You have so many things to juggle but you always have time for us, your family. That's why you're my hero."

Clark kissed her forehead and hugged her.

"Hey."

Clark pulled away and looked at Taylor.

"Will you tell me how you learned how to fly?"

Clark frowned and said, "You never want to hear my stories."

Taylor smiled and said, "Let's just say I have a new appreciation of the past."

Clark sighed and said, "Well I learned how to fly when Jason and Chris were only about a year old and Lois and I had just been promoted. Perry was editor for about six months at this time and I remember Jimmy had gotten a new camera…"

**Ok so one more chapter left and its going to be about Lois and Clark in different times from 2009 to 2026. Kind of like a catch up, if you know what I mean.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Stubborn**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except the OCs.

**-2009-**

Lois gently placed the baby in his cot and smiled at him and his sleeping brother. He was asleep as well and Lois tip toed out of the room.

She shut the door quietly and walked down the stairs and into the sitting room. Clark was sitting there and she sat down beside him. She snuggled up against him and he wrapped and arm around her shoulders.

"Oliver was just on the phone," Clark said.

Lois looked at him and asked, "What did he say?"

"The adoption request went through; the babies are ours."

Lois grinned and hugged him.

Clark pulled away and said, "We can give them names now."

Lois sat back and bit her lip. "What about Jonathan and Samuel?" she said.

Clark nodded and then said, "That's a good idea but…they don't sound right, you know?"

Lois nodded and then said, "What about Jason? I've always liked the name Jason."

Clark nodded and smiled, "Yes I like that. I think we should give that name to the one that likes to pet Shelby all the time. He has darker eyes then his brother."

Lois nodded and said, "But what about the other one?"

Clark though for a moment and then Lois teased, "How about Clark Junior?"

Clark laughed and said, "Not happening. Clark Junior…Chris…Christopher… How about Christopher?"

Lois smiled and replied, "Christopher…ya, I like that a lot. Jason and Christopher."

Clark nodded, "Jason Samuel and Christopher Jonathan."

"Kent" Lois said, "Jason and Christopher Kent."

Clark looked at her and asked, "Are you sure?"

Lois smiled and replied, "What else would we call them Smallville?"

**-2011-**

Lois stared down at the small baby in her arms. The baby girl looked up at her with hazel eyes and yawned slightly. Lois smiled and kissed her head. She had just gone through a hard labour but it as worth it to see such a lovely little girl in her arms. Clark had already seen her and Lois swore she saw tears in her husband's eyes.

The door opened and Clark poked his head in. Lois smiled at him and beckoned them inside the hospital room.

Clark walked in holding the door open for Jason and Chris, now two very hyperactive three year olds. But now they stood in the doorway looking at their new sister.

"Come here, my boys. Come say hi," Lois said softly.

They walked forward and Clark lifted them onto the bed. They looked at the girl with wide eyes and Chris put forward a hand to touch her hand. Jason touched her hand as well and after they realized that this small person really was human-well half human anyway- they smiled.

Clark went and stood beside Lois, kissing her on the head.

"What's her name?" Jason asked.

Lois and Clark looked at each other. They hadn't even thought about names yet properly. They had made a few suggestions but they couldn't find the right one.

"We haven't picked one yet. Do you two have any ideas?"

The boys looked at each other and then back at their little sister. Then they looked at Lois and Clark and said together, "Taylor."

Lois and Clark looked at them in shock. "Where did they get the name Taylor?" Lois asked.

Clark shrugged, "Maybe they heard it from somewhere. But I like it."

Lois nodded, "Me too. Taylor…ok then that's what we'll call her. Taylor."

"Taylor Fate Kent" Clark said.

Lois looked at them, both remembering what name was at the bottom of the letter. Of course they had no clue they were naming their daughter after herself.

**-2014-**

Jason and Chris, both six year olds ran out the door and down the porch steps. A three year old Taylor followed after them, having to practically climb down the steps with her small legs.

When she reached the bottom, she ran after them calling, "Jas! Ris! Wait for me!"

The boys smiled at her. She still couldn't pronounce their names.

The boys turned on their super speed and chased each other around the farm. Taylor ran towards them but she didn't have her super speed yet. The boys chased each other in a circle, with Taylor in the middle, causing dirt and dust to surround Taylor.

Taylor started to cry with fear and the boys stopped. They walked over to her and said,

"Don't cry Taylor. We didn't mean to scare you; we just forget that you're not as strong as us sometimes."

"Yes, we're sorry. You're like…like..." Jason looked around the farm and then said, "Runt! You're like the runt of the litter!"

Chris frowned at him as Taylor started to cry even more at the name. "What we mean is…you're the one we look after until you can look after your self. You're our runt," Chris said, Jason nodding beside him.

Taylor sniffed and dried her eyes. "I guess that's better," she said.

The boys nodded and together the three of them walked back into the house.

**-2017-**

Taylor looked up when she saw her father calling her. She stood up from where she was playing with the lake water with BJ and walked over to Clark.

"Taylor, did you throw BJ across a field?"

"No" she said, "it was three fields."

Clark sighed and Taylor said, "But it's ok. Jason caught him after he saw him flying through the air."

Clark said, "Did you have a good reason for throwing him?"

"Yes, he pulled my hair."

"Honey you can't use your powers to hurt people."

"What if they're really annoying?"

Clark shook his head.

"But he was happy. He was laughing!"

"No honey, he was screaming."

Taylor sighed and said, "Alright I promise I wouldn't throw anyone across any more fields. Even if they're really annoying."

"Come on runt; let's go play with the water. I'll be a great reason to ruin your dress" Chris called as he, Jason and the others walked towards the dock.

"I don't think so. Come on, let's go back to the tent," Clark called.

**-Later-**

It was night time and Lois and Clark had just put their children to bed. They where sitting outside on the porch swing and were wrapped up in a blanket.

"Taylor threw BJ across three fields today," Clark said.

Lois laughed slightly and said, "She is certainly a character. She gets it from me."

Clark just nodded.

Lois frowned and said, "You're supposed to say 'no dear, of course not dear.'"

Clark laughed and hugged his wife. "Calm down, 'dear'. I mean how much trouble can she get into?"

**-2026-**

"TAYLOR FATE KENT!"

Taylor looked at the farm house from where she was sitting on the fence.

"Oh Taylor, what did you do this time? Did you let the horses go again?" Martha asked. Johnny laughed and Jason and Chris smiled.

"I might have…maybe…there's a pretty good chance I left the chicken for dinner in reach of Krypto…" Taylor said with a grin.

Lois and Clark came out onto the porch and stood there looking at their children who were sitting on the fence. They both looked angry and while Lois stood with her hands on her hips, Clark was there with his arms folded.

"Tag, you're it!" Taylor said, tapping Jason on the head.

Then she super sped away across the field. Jason, Chris, Martha and Johnny took off after leaving Clark and Lois smiling slightly, anger slowly falling away. They continued to chase each other around a field while Lois and Clark walked over the fields and leaned against the fence; watching them. Taylor was tagged and she started to chase her siblings.

Then she stopped in the middle of the field. The grass was long, reaching her waist. The sun was setting, causing the grass to become a golden brown.

Her siblings stopped running and Chris called, "Hey come on Taylor! Can't you catch us?!"

Taylor smiled and looked at her parents leaning against the fence. She had travelled through time and fought an evil maniac. And from it she got her parents her siblings, two new brothers and a boyfriend. They hadn't been too hard on Dick but Jason and Chris threatened to hang him by his feet from the barn roof if he ever hurt her.

Taylor smiled and said, "Come on guys! Let's take a break."

They all super sped toward Lois and Clark and they sat up on the fence.

"Can we watch 'Back to the Future' when we get back?" Johnny asked.

Lois laughed and said, "What is it with you and that movie?"

"It's so cool! All that time travel stuff!"

Clark said, "Well I think time travel has to be more complicated then that."

Taylor smiled and said, "You have no idea!"

**Well everyone that's it. First of all there will be no sequel but if I do write more Smallville story nearly the same characters will be in it. Secondly thank you everyone for reviewing and everything else! I hope you all enjoyed the story! Thanks again.**


End file.
